


Fate will guide the way

by Vaporwavecat1994



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Drow, Dungeons and Dragons, F/F, Fantasy, Gay, Half-orc, Mercenaries, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, World Travel, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporwavecat1994/pseuds/Vaporwavecat1994
Summary: A sheltered dark elf leaving her secluded home for the first time since she was a child, and a half orc who has been subjected to years of torment and fending for herself. Are these two too different to become friends or anything more? Perhaps they have more in common than they initially think.(This is an RP between two people. *** signifies the breaks between authors)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Nightfall had already long since graced the city of Waterdeep. While Axelia appreciated the cool, night air around her, the rest of her surroundings in this unknown city were not quite as ideal. Since leaving her home in the Moonwood monastery, the young monk had traveled to the large settlement in hopes to spread goodwill and show that drow could live among the rest of the world's races in peace. Her journey itself had proven more difficult than the Elders had led her to believe, especially since the people of the neighboring towns had not been all that receptive to a drow entering their lands.

Axelia had arrived in Waterdeep only a few days prior, but she no longer had the expenses to pay for a safe place for the night. Not that she needed much sleep, or that she couldn't defend herself, but the thought of having somewhere to rest for a few hours was something she couldn't help wishing for. As the young elf wandered through a small alley, she hoped that maybe it would stay abandoned long enough for her to sit down and meditate.

***

Nock stumbled through the alleyway. She didn't need to look much, she knew the way by heart. She had lived in Waterdeep for most of her life and all of it was much too familiar. Stumbling through she slowly bounced from wall to wall as she made her way to the familiar tavern. How long would it take before she gets kicked out of this one too? She knew she had to at least make it to her room before she passes out in the street and gets robbed, again. 

Feeling light headed and with the world spinning she didn't notice the small dark elf standing in the shadows of the alleyway. Nock ran into her and immediately backed off giving a strange look as if she had come out of nowhere.

***

Feeling her reflexes take hold and turning around with her staff at the ready, Axelia cursed herself for not paying more attention to her surroundings. Whoever this person was, she couldn't help but assume that they meant the worst for the small elf. While most people had only been verbally unkind, Axelia had been grateful for the knowledge she carried to defend herself, as it had already been needed a few times since leaving home. A tall stranger in a dark alleyway surely meant bad things were to come.

"I do not wish to fight, but I will defend myself if it is necessary." She warned, her staff pointed towards the figure in front of her.

***

Nock swayed where she stood and looked down at the small elf and raised an eyebrow, eyes half-closed. She was about to say something before she stumbled back and fell into the wall behind. She let of a huff and mumbled a few incoherent words. She looked up to Axelia and mumbled "Yeah. Alright." She went to walk past her and paused. She held up her unmarked bottle, "You look like you need this more than me."

***

Axelia took a step back and lowered her weapon as she watched the stranger stumble backwards. This half-orc, while physically intimidating, didn't seem to be much of a threat. And she reeked of alcohol, which is what Axelia assumed what was being offered to her. 

"I... Thank you?" She wasn't sure how to respond. She usually kept her distance from alcohol, but it was still a somewhat kind gesture.

***

Nock waved her away with a hand and proceeded down the alleyway. She turned the corner and made her way into the tavern where she already had a room. It wasn't much but it was a place to sleep for relatively cheap.

***

Taking the bottle and watching the half-orc stumble down the alley, Axelia raised an eyebrow and relaxed her stance. After looking around, she found a sturdy crate to climb onto and sat into a meditation position. Goddess granting that this surprise interaction would be the only one on this night.

***

The next day Nock woke up with a headache as usual. She made her way downstairs with her things packed, not that there was much, and set down a couple silver at the bar for a morning meal and an ale. She sat down at a table in the corner of the room and rubbed her temples. She wasn’t quite sure how she made it to the room but was glad that she had.

When food was brought she slowly ate each bite, savoring the taste. Her funds were nearly dry and she needed money fast if she was going to stay another night. She thought about what sort of jobs she could take if anyone would have her, too many people have turned her away for being a half-orc. If anything she would try to steal something but she didn't like to resort to that. And if she did it would only be from someone who could afford it.

***

While there weren't any other encounters during the night, the setting was unnerving enough that Axelia didn't greet the day with much rest. Even though those with fae ancestry only required about four hours of mediation in place of sleep, getting even that was a lot to ask in this strange, unwelcoming city. 

She had wandered the streets for the remainder of the night and into the morning, hoping to find someone that would accept her services. The thoughts of her limited funds kept returning to her mind, and the elf couldn't help but wonder if she had been wrong to leave her home. Money hadn't been something she had needed to interact with before. The dependence on it that other races carried was unusual. 

Axelia found herself back near the alley from last night. She hadn't wished to go too far into the city and get even more lost. Seeing a nearby tavern, she reluctantly admitted that the pang of hunger in her stomach was getting harder to ignore. Keeping her cloak over her head, she entered into the building.

***

Nock heard the door open and looked over, no one usually walked in at this time of day. It was normally patrons who sat down here in the morning. She looked and saw a hooded figure, she couldn’t see their face but she saw their arms and clothing. They were definitely a dark elf. Nock had never seen one but had heard tales of them, none of them good at all. But she knew not to take them too seriously, after all tales of Orcs and half-orcs are never good either. But this particular person seemed familiar? How could that be if Nock had never seen a dark elf before? Or had she? She shook her head and continued eating.

***

Keeping her head down, Axelia took a quick look around before finding an empty table to sit down at. The building was fairly empty. Not unusual, it was still early in the day after all. Axelia noticed a figure sitting at a table in the corner. After stealing glances while waiting for her food, she realized that the stranger on the opposite side of the tavern was the half-orc she had encountered last night. Sure, she wasn't stumbling through an alley in the dead of night like before, but Axelia figured the chances of someone else looking so similar was unlikely. Not particularly wanting another interaction with that sort of character, Axelia kept to herself. She needed a new plan of action for her journey. Was it worth it to keep trying to be out in the world? Should she just return home? Regardless, she couldn't afford to stay in this city. 

***

Not long after Axelia found a place to sit, a lean man in robes entered the building. He had short greying hair and looked lost and disappointed. He ran his fingers through his hair and scratched his head while standing in the door way, debating on whether or not he should just turn around. 

Finally he cleared his throat, “Ahem! I’m looking for some help. I’m in need of a few adventurers.” After a few moments and a glance around the room, of the few patrons no one stood up, he spoke up again. “I will pay!” He stand awkwardly waiting for someone to come forward.

Nock glanced at the man when he opened the door but didn’t pay him any mind afterwords. Though when he mentioned pay, she was surprised. It’s not often that work actually comes looking for her. She finished her meal, stood up and walked over to the man. With her impressive height, she towered over him.  
“I’ll take the job, just tell me what it is and I’ll do it.” She said calmly.

The man gave a small sneer and looked around, “Is there anyone else?”

***

The newcomer into the tavern breaks Axelia's train of thought and takes her focus. She wasn't exactly an adventurer, but perhaps his offer could be a blessing in disguise. The drow was surprised as she watched the half-orc stand up and attempt to give her services. Although, now that Axelia had a better look at her, she did seem to be going through somewhat of a tough time herself. She calculated her own response as she cautiously walked up to the man. 

"I may be interested as well. Though it does not seem like you have many others offering to assist you," she stated. No one else had walked up to join them. "Perhaps you should be more accepting to those willing to help." Under the hood of her still raised cloak, she glanced to the young half-orc and then back to the man.

***

Nock gave a slightly look towards the elf. Not one of judgement or confusion but one that read "I wasn’t expecting that, you’re not what I though you would be." She crossed her arms and looked down at the man in front of her.

The wizard stuttered, “Ah! Yes well it seems help is hard to come by these days. You see I’m in search of a rare material and I need help getting it. I’m much too busy with my own... studies to go fetch it myself. I will offer you each 15 gold to go to the sword mountains and find this herb for me.” He starts to rummage through his satchel and pulls out a drawing, “Here it looks like this. After you get it bring it to the Academy and ask for Joel.”

***

15 gold? That was the entirety of what the Elders had gifted Axelia when she first left the Moonwood. She most certainly could not back out of this now. And surely finding this particular herb wouldn't be such a challenge. She studied the drawing, not recognising the plant itself. 

"This task sounds simple enough. Although may we borrow this drawing? I would only want to be absolutely certain of what we bring back to you."

***

The wizard scoffed, “Fine fine, do what ever you want with it. I just need that ingredient soon.” And with that he turned and walked out of the tavern leaving Nock and Axelia to themselves. 

Nock turned toward Axelia and gave a curious look. She cleared her throat awkwardly and spoke “Well seeing as we’re traveling together now, my name is Nock.” She extended her hand for a handshake, “I know the area fairly well. The Sword Mountains are about a couple days from here. Do you need anything before we set off?”

***

Axelia didn't wish to be rude to her new companion, but she didn't quite know what to make of her either. The half-orc still had the scent of alcohol on her after all. It wasn't as if this was a particularly dangerous mission, but was she still responsible enough to handle it? 

She somewhat timidly accepted the handshake, "My name is Axelia," she paused, taking a better look at Nock. "I appreciate the forethought, but until we return, I do not have any funds for supplies. Although, I am capable of fending for myself once we reach outside of the city."

***

Nock looked Axelia up and down, wondering the same if she could hold her self to this adventure. Whatever though, she needed the money badly and its seems her counterpart is in the same boat too. She let out a sigh, "Well I suppose we should set out soon, we have plenty of daylight ahead of us."

***

After a nod of agreement, Axelia followed Nock out of the tavern and down the street. The elf didn't quite know how to navigate the city, but Nock seemed to be fine leading the way. She noticed as they walked that they were keeping clear of the busier streets. Not that Axelia particularly minded keeping her distance from the city's inhabitants. It seemed that this part of town was especially worn down and suspicious of others. The sight of a drow and half-orc together was already gaining distrustful stares. 

After being directed down a few alley ways, Axelia noticed Nock concentrating at each turn. Was there a specific pathway through this mess of buildings? Or was she only pretending to know where she was going? Trying to study her new traveling partner's expression was enough to distract her from noticing the rock fly at them from above.

***

Nock kept her head down to avoid any kind of confrontation, but still very aware of where they were going. Axelia didn't seem to know much about Waterdeep, but that was okay; Nock knew it too well. Using alleyways and lesser known streets to keep away from the more populated areas, she hoped Axelia wouldn't think she was leading her to danger. Despite her rough appearance she still cared what people thought of her. And it was a bit revealing to know that Axelia perhaps got more of the burdening stares, to know that they both could relate to the scorn they receive. 

It was too late when she noticed the rock flying towards her, she was concentrating too much on their route and her own thoughts. The rock hit her just right in the forehead leaving a small gash. Silently thanking that it didn't hit her glasses (she needed them for seeing up close and finding a new pair was too expensive right now) she looked up to see where the rock had come from.

*** 

Laughter came down from above one of the rooftops as the rock had met its intended target. Axelia stopped dead in her tracks, seeing what had happened to Nock, and quickly looked around to find the culprit.

On top of a small building were three human males. They looked as if they were not fully adults, but still old enough to pose a threat. One of them sat in the middle, a crooked grin on his face as he stared down. 

"Nice shot, man!" the middle one laughed to his friend on the right and then turned to make eye contact with Nock.  
"You don't belong here, 'specially in our turf. We don't care for monsters like you roaming 'round."

Watching this unfold, Axelia stepped forward to Nock's side, unsure of what action to take.

***

Nock looked up at the boys knowing full well who they were and which adults they belonged too. Their parents weren't much better. She gave a sneer towards them but without a word to them she turned and started on her path again. She gave a glance back to Axelia, "Come one Axelia, they don't need our attention."

***

Axelia turned to follow Nock. She would ask if there was anything she could do once they were out of harm's way. Another rock was thrown, presumably aimed at the half-orc, but hit Axelia in the shoulder instead. She glared back at the boys. 

The one in the middle stared at Axelia before shouting, "Look guys, she got one of them dark elves with her! Guess the freaks find company together!"

***

Nock could take the rocks and the insults thrown at her, but she drew the line at her companions. She felt somewhat responsible and protective for this elf, she was naive in this area. Upon hearing the rock hit Axelia and hearing the insult, she quickly unslung her bow, drew out a blunt arrow and shot at one of the boys she knew had thrown one of the rocks. She smiled when it hit his arm, she knew it was going to leave a nasty bruise.

She grabbed Axelia's wrist thinking she wouldn't know to act fast in the situation. "Quickly!" she said and started to run down the alleyways to evade the sight of the boys.

***

"She fuckin' shot me!" a cry yelled out. The other two boys looked at each other before jumping down off the building. They each took out knives from their belts, not completely knowing how to wield them properly. 

Glancing behind her as they started down the alley, Axelia gripped her staff tighter and dug her boots into the ground to get Nock to stop. Removing her wrist from Nock's hand, she turned around and watched the boys approach. 

"You'll pay for doing that to Jett!" one of the boys yelled. It seemed like he did most of the talking for the group.

***

Nock sighed, "Ah fuck." She turned around and nocked another blunt arrow and aimed at one of the kids, hitting him in the stomach. "Axelia, we may win but if we get caught we'll be the ones in trouble." 

She called out to the boys, "Yeah? Well Jett should kept his mouth shut shouldn't he? How many times do I have to do this before you learn?"

***

Axelia raised a hand to Nock, "You need not waste more arrows." She instructed before stepping forward. 

The boy Nock had hit had fallen to his knees, clutching his stomach and groaning. The leader narrowed his eyebrows and flashed his knife. "Maybe I'll just get your friend here then!" he shouted before charging at Axelia. 

Watching the boy's movements, Axelia easily dodged his initial attack. Twirling her staff as he stumbled past her, she brought her weapon down onto his back and knocked him to the ground. The fight was over as quick as it began. He would be fine. Eventually, at least.

"No more will your harassment against Nock continue." Axelia ordered, her staff pointed at the boy's head. After feeling content that her warning was acknowledged, the elf stepped back over to the half-orc.

***

Nock still kept her bow drawn as Axelia moved forward, not at all sure what she was going to do. When Axelia had ended the combat quickly Nock was surprised, she tried her best not let it show when Axelia walked over, but wasn't too good at hiding it. She composed herself and looked around for anyone that might have seen what had just happened. She said, "Uh, thanks? We should move before anyone finds us."

Nock kept a quick pace but when there were a safe distance away she mumbled to Axelia unable to meet her eyes, "Thanks for what you did back there, I haven't had anyone stand up for me before." She could feel herself being drawn to her. Her few acts of selflessness and character have taken Nock quite a bit off guard. But Nock tried her best not to be drawn, she didn't want to feel the weight of disappointed later on if things didn't go too well.

***

Axelia couldn't help but be amused at the surprise on Nock's face. She didn't have the size or strength that someone like Nock may possess, but her speed and precision could be just as effective. Not that she had needed to use these skills much before now, but it was good to see that her training had been worth while. 

She followed Nock down the path until they stopped to rest. They had put enough distance between them and the boys, and seemed as though they were nearing an edge of the city. 

"It was no trouble at all," she replied, while attempting to be more focused on their surroundings. Although her mind couldn't help but wander. From how the boys had interacted with them, Axelia figured that situations like that were not uncommon for Nock to deal with. It was almost saddening to see her traveling partner be so grateful for someone to stand up for her. No one should have to deal with such a life. 

"I am not one to initiate conflict, but I can finish it quickly when the need arises. I do not believe those young men will be bothering you anymore." She paused as she looked back and noticed the small wound on Nock's head. "Will you be alright?"

***

"Yeah I'll be okay, its just a scratch, I've had worse." she rubbed the blood from her forehead, it had already dried. She turned to face Axelia with a smirk making the scar on her cheek fold into a crease, "You know, I didn't what to expect from you but it certainly wasn't that. I'm glad you can hold your own in a fight."

***

For the first time today, Axelia lowered her hood, fully revealing her face. She looked up at Nock, studying her. First impressions were certainly not always truthful, especially in Nock's case. Sure, she had a roughness to her that could only came from a hard life, but Axelia began to sense that the half-orc had more to her than that. 

"I believe that together we will be more than capable to complete this task," she replied with a soft smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Nock enjoyed this small moment. And upon seeing Axelia’s full face, she couldn’t help but smile a little more. She had kept her face hidden for quite some time but Nock was glad to gain some of her trust. She couldn’t help but feel a slight warmth in her chest when she saw her face, her charcoal skin with faint blue hues and faded pink eyes. She looked young. Yet again a lot of elves look young, but there was something new and fresh about her.   
Nock looked away and cleared her throat trying to compose herself. “Yeah it should be pretty simple, just time consuming. We should continue moving, we’ve spent too much time here already.” And with that Nock continued moving forward to the outskirts of the city.

***

The two made their way out of Waterdeep and followed a small trail that led in the direction of the far off mountain peaks. It would still be a few days worth of travel before they reached their destination. While still mostly strangers, the incident from before had brought Nock and Axelia a little closer together. Both had determined that there might be more to the other than they had first thought.

The remainder of the day was filled with sparse small talk. Axelia found herself wanting to know more about her companion, but it was difficult to think of what to ask without possibly being inconsiderate. All the while still being guarded about her own life out of habit. 

Occasionally they'd pause and rest, but they kept a fairly steady pace until the sun had started to set. Although neither of them seemed to have much issue with seeing in the dark, the consistent motion of the day had been tiring. Aware that other races actually required sleep and not just a few hours of meditation, Axelia brought up the idea of setting up a small camp for the night. It didn't really take them long. It wasn't that either of them really had any belongings to unpack. 

***

While they walked Nock didn’t have much to say. She made idle comments here and there but it had been a while since she had talked to someone for an extensive amount of time. A part of her wished she could and another part of her wanted to shove the whole thing in a corner of her mind and forget about it. 

Night time couldn’t have come soon enough. She was itching to sit down and have a drink. She was tired from the night before and her nerves were shot. She remembered being at someone’s house, maybe? The days and nights seemed to blur together, but maybe it was for the best. When Axelia mentioned setting up camp she couldn’t say no. 

Nock took a shaky breath as she looked at the small clearing and decided that they would need some firewood throughout the night. During their travels Nock didn’t see Axelia eat much, maybe some berries and mushrooms. She figured she didn’t have much in terms of rations so Nock decided to hunt for food as well. It shouldn’t take too long. 

When she came back she had plenty of dry wood and a decent sized hare she had shot. She set down the firewood at camp and took out her knife to get to work on the hare. She spoke up, “I noticed you didn’t have much in terms of food so I caught this. I don’t want to have you hungry if we’re caught off guard tonight or tomorrow. Can you start the fire while I prep this?”

As she busied herself she couldn’t stop the shaking of her hands and eventually had to take some drinks from her wineskin to settle her nerves. She didn't like being drunk while on missions because you never know when man or beast will attack. But it had been so long since she'd had a mission outside of Waterdeep that she couldn't go too long without a drink.

***

Axelia watched as Nock left soon after they had sat down. They hadn't discussed anything beforehand, so Axelia sat and waited with curiosity. As the half-orc returned, she carried both firewood and a slain hare. Wide-eyed, the drow watched as Nock began to skin the animal. Hunting hadn't been something she had ever really worried about before now. She couldn't help but appreciate that her partner had taken the initiative.

She then set to work on starting a fire after being asked to do so. The words Nock had chosen had been an interesting mix of actual interest in Axelia's wellbeing, and just blunt observation. She guessed that whatever Nock had going on in her head would probably stay a mystery.

As she worked on tending to the fire, Axelia couldn't help but notice Nock take out a wineskin every once in a while. There was a sadness that hit the elf as she noticed it, but she dare not bring attention to what she saw. 

"You are kind to have discovered food for us. I do apologize, hunting is not something I have any particular skill in. Before leaving home things were mostly provided for me..." Axelia trailed off, realizing the amount of privilege she had compared to Nock's probable upbringing.

***

Nock looked up to Axelia and her eyes narrowed just slightly. Ahh there it was, she had had these things provided before now. Why would she leave her home, an actual home, without knowing about providing for her own self? Nock looked back down to her own work of making a meal for the both of them. 

“Well you learn to pick up some things when you’re out here by yourself... It’s hard to find someone to actually teach you,” she scoffed in resentment, “So it’s a lot of trial and error. What you learn is out of necessity. You do what it takes to survive out here. No one is going to come hold your hand and make sure you’re okay. Right, I’m about done, hold the stick over the fire, if you want you can bury the end in the ground at an angle so you don’t have to hold it, but make sure it gets turned every now and then.”

She sat back on her hands and took another swig and stared out into the forest, keeping a keen eye for anything that might appear.

***

Axelia sighed as she crossed her legs and did as Nock had instructed. There was a sort of annoyance in Nock's voice that she hadn't meant to cause. While leaving home wasn't originally her own decision, she had her own personal reasons for venturing out into the world. But it had been much more difficult than she had imagined. Nock was right, there had been no one to hold her hand. Not like how things were before anyway... 

As flashbacks of her youth came forward, Axelia lost focus for a moment while staring into the small flames in front of her. Blinking herself back into present day, she quickly rotated the stick and glanced over to Nock. Hopefully the half-orc hadn't noticed that she'd been distracted. Axelia wanted to prove that she could be just as useful on this trip outside of combat. 

Should she say something? Try to apologize? It was hard to tell what would or wouldn't be the right choice of words.

***

Nock cleared her throat to get Axelia’s attention, “You don’t need as much sleep as I do right? I figured I could take first watch while you rest and then we could switch.”

***

Being spoken to startled Axelia. "I, um, yes you are correct. That may be wise once we have eaten." She studied the meat as she continued holding it over the fire. "I... admit that I may not know how long to cook this for." She sighed again, not wanting Nock to have to do everything.

***

Nock noticed Axelia being distraught. Was she being too hard on her? Maybe she could help her out and be the person Nock had needed when she herself was younger. She moved closer to Axelia and showed her how to cook and how to check if it was done. She had alcohol on her breath but wasn't quite drunk at that point. She would give Axelia the softest of smiles when she walked her through the process. It was a bit difficult being a teacher but the pay off was nice.

***

Doing her best to ignore the smell of alcohol from Nock, Axelia focused on learning what she was being shown. These should've been things that she already had known. She tried not to curse herself for ignoring the studies in this subject when she had the chance. 

Stealing glances at Nock, Axelia couldn't help but notice her features. Her deep blue eyes contrasted against her dark red skin tone. There was something that drew the smaller figure towards Nock, although the fact that she obviously relied on the power of a drink was still a bit off-putting. Axelia knew she had no right to judge how people coped with life though. She couldn't imagine what a life on the city streets would do to a person...

"Thank you, Nock. I do hope that I can repay you for your patience. I do not wish to be a burden to you on this mission."

***

"I um, ugh," she didn't know how to respond and scratched the back of her head, "Thanks? I'm not used to teaching anyone else. Most people that I work with, well we just keep to ourselves. Talk when necessary, that kind of thing. Other people don't usually like to work with me.... I'm rambling sorry. It's just... yeah sorry." Nock winced inwardly and shoved food in her mouth to keep from talking so much.

***

She did her best to hide a small laugh, but Axelia couldn't help it. When she wasn't too stuck in her own head about it, talking to Nock was actually kind of nice.   
"You do not need to apologize," she began, after taking a small bite of food herself. "I have not had many people give me much attention since I have left home, and the majority of it was in a negative light. It is nice to be a given a chance for once." She gave a smile to Nock as she finished speaking.

***

Nock smiled back and slumped her shoulders, some of the anxiety leaving her. "Thank you. And I'm sorry people have treated you badly, not too many people treat us kindly around here. Our people don't have the best reputation and most can't see past that." She hugged her knees and looked at the fire. "I guess it's good that we found each other, it's a nice break from the usual treatment."

***

Axelia watched as the shadows of the flames danced across Nock's figure, her eyes shining from staring at the light. "Life does have an interesting way of working..." She stated as she trailed off and also looked towards the fire. After a moment of glancing between the flames and Nock, Axelia found where the moon was living in the night sky. "I believe I will take my meditation now if that is alright." She announced as she crossed her legs where she had been sitting. 

***

“Yeah... alright” Nock said staring at the fire then blinking a couple times to snap out of its hypnotic allure to glance about the area. When she knew Axelia was meditating she took a couple more drinks. Normally she didn’t care but with Axelia... there was something about her that Nock didn’t want to disappoint too much. Nock wanted to quit thinking. To just down whatever she had left and black out. She was tired of over thinking things. But she couldn’t do that, she was responsible enough to stay mostly alert through the hours of her watch. Axelia, to her, was like a candle light in her life that had none. She wanted to fan it and watch it grow but Nock was also afraid of blowing it out. She didn’t think she could live with that disappointment.

When it came time to wake Axelia up, Nock took quite a few drinks before so she could get to sleep. It was bad enough she had to think during her shift but she sure as hell wasn't going to lay awake all night fidgeting and when she did manage to get to sleep, be plagued my nightmares. So she took enough to get to sleep before Axelia could see her and abruptly woke her up.

“Axelia!”She said in a louder voice, “It’s your shift. Wake me up when it’s dawn and we will head out.” She started to lay down and curled on her side away from the elf, hugging her pack out of sheer habit.

***

It wasn't that she necessarily dreamt while she meditated. It was mostly a collection of memories and various thoughts that ran through Axelia's head while she sat. Most nights it was fairly uninteresting and she felt well-rested enough to greet the day. Of course tonight was different though. Her meditation tonight had been filled with moments from the previous day. Every time Axelia tried to drift her thoughts away from Nock, it continued to be in vain. There was something about her rough exterior, but soft words and actions that reminded the elf of an old friend. Had it been so long since receiving genuine kindness that she was latching onto this new person so quickly? 

Feeling frustrated, Axelia did her best to focus on the memory of a few days prior when she had been reintroduced to the sea. The waves crashing, the smell of the salt, the feeling of the water on her body. It lasted only a moment before a sudden wave approached her and she heard her name being called. 

She opened her eyes at the sound of Nock's voice. The half-orc looked tired. Although Axelia guessed that the redness in her eyes was probably not just from needing sleep. Nodding in confirmation, she watched as Nock laid down and fell asleep not long after. 

The watch itself was uneventful. Axelia watched as the moon slowly moved across the sky. Was her goddess watching over her? Was she still watching over him..? It was impossible to truly know. The sun eventually began to break from across the horizon, and she reached over to wake Nock up. Axelia almost didn't want to bother her. Ever so calmly, she nudged her arm that was still clutching the pack.

***

Nock felt the nudge and was startled from any dream she would soon forget. Feeling her muscles tense, she blindly grabbed for her hunting knife on the side of her pack and rolled over to get away from the source of contact. She glanced around and when the mental fog cleared she just saw Axelia sitting next to where she was laying. She went wide-eyed when she realized that she had drawn a knife on her new friendly companion. She didn’t know wether to apologize or to be angry. From the splitting headache she was getting, she went with anger. 

Feeling her eyebrows furrow and her teeth grit she quickly put her knife back and sent a glare to Axelia, “Don’t ever wake me up like that again. Don’t touch me when I sleep. If you need me just say my name.” Looking back down she rummaged through her supplies for a habitual routine check of her items and in a lower voice that she wasn't even aware she said out loud, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

After making sure all of her possessions were in place she stood up and said “Come on, we need to move out. We should make it to the mountains by this afternoon.” 

***

Axelia's eyes grew big with surprise, but quickly narrowed in concern as she watched Nock lower her knife. The drow was fairly certain that she could hold her own against Nock, even being significantly smaller, but she hoped that she would never need to. She calmly lowered her hand and accepted the words that were growled at her. Attempting to get up and look busy while Nock went through her supplies, Axelia heard a slight whisper that stung almost as much as the previous words had. Grabbing her staff and throwing her hood over her face, she followed the half-orc as they continued the next day in their journey.

If the first day of travel had been without many words spoken, the second day was even worse. Axelia mostly kept to herself as they walked. Partly from being in her thoughts, but also being unsure of what she could say to Nock. The moment from this morning had long since passed but the elf was convinced that there was still tension in the air. 

The path slowly turned into an incline as they began to approach more of the actual mountainous region. Axelia couldn't help but worry as they got closer. Would this plant be too difficult to find? It could be anywhere up here. She kept her eyes focused on the environment around them as their journey went from a steady pace to a slower moving hike.

***

Occasional stones stacked on top of each other marked the path as they both climbed up. This trail led somewhere but neither Axelia and Nock knew where. As they climbed higher the trail became more narrow and treacherous. At point they edged along the cliff wall with nothing but a steep drop on the other side. Some of the stone piles had different items adorning them. A few copper pieces, flowers, ribbons, different mementos were placed on the trail markers.

When they got to a fairly safe clearing Nock spoke up to Axelia. She was slightly out of breath and glad they had stopped, “What did the plant look like again? I assume it should be close by.” 

After she finished talking Axelia could hear a weak cry for help from the rocks below.

***

Axelia heard the cry just as she had opened her mouth to respond. Looking around, she left Nock and quickly rushed to where she'd believed the direction of the noise to be. Below them, on a ledge farther down was an elderly human man. He looked like he only had minor injuries, although there would be no way for him to climb back up or down from where he was. 

Quickly removing her cloak and setting it down beside her staff and small bag before she could back out of the decision, Axelia lept off the side of the cliff. Calculating each move, she found rocks to leap off of without much trouble. The little drow was exceptionally light on her feet. Used to decades of training her balance, she made it down to the old man without any issue. 

"My companion and I can assist you out of here. Are you injured?"

***

“Oh dear girl, thank you!” said the man shakily, “I landed on my leg but I think it’s okay. Please, please you must help me.” As he grabbed onto Axelia's hand, she could see that there are scrapes and bruises on him, “I was walking to the shrine at the top when I slipped, I was going to make my offering before the next harvest season.”

***

"I am glad that we were available to hear you," Axelia responded as she held the elderly man's hand and looked him over. Glancing back at the rocks that she previously leapt off of, she quickly thought of a plan of rescue.

"Nock! I am in need of your assistance!"

***

“I.. we weren’t paid to do this!” Nock looked between the elf and the old man and rolled her eyes. “Okay, what do you need me to do?”

***

Shouting back, the elf replied, "There should be rope in my pack! Could you lower it down? The security of the line would be appreciated as I return to you!"

***

Nock looked through Axelia's pack, noticing that letters and a journal took up most of the space inside. She really didn’t have much of anything. Nock furrowed her eyebrows as she grabbed the rope, thinking about how little Axelia actually owns. It honestly surprised her. 

She wrapped the rope around her hand and wrist and threw down the other end. She stood firm and braced herself.

***

"Please hold onto me, sir. It will be dangerous once I begin to climb." Axelia instructed as she guided the old man's arms around her neck. While he wasn't particularly large, he still dwarfed her small frame. This wouldn't be an easy task, but she was determined to do anything that she could to help someone in need. Reaching up to grab the rope (one of her few traveling possessions) she wrapped it around her hand and gave it a tug.   
"I am beginning my return, Nock!" she yelled as she took the first step up against the rock. "Please do not let me fall...," she couldn't help but think to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Nock dug her boots into the ground and held onto the rope when she heard Axelia's call. She could feel the rope start to cut into her skin but she’d be damned if she let Axelia fall. To help the process Nock timed along with Axelia's steps and pulled the rope along.

***

Thankfully Axelia was able to grab onto the rocks she had initially used to jump down from, but going vertical was definitely a bit more of a challenge. She was glad that the old man was thin and frail at least. The rope dug into her wrist, but it was worth it for the extra security it provided. Especially with Nock being at the other end of it. Whatever misunderstandings this morning had brought, and even though they hadn't known each other long, Axelia trusted that the half-orc wouldn't intentionally cause her harm.

It was a tough climb, but there hadn't been any issue. That was, until the very last ledge Axelia needed to grab hold of. As soon as her hand touched it, the rock slipped out and she and the man were left hanging by the rope around the elf's wrist. Wide-eyed, she desperately tried to reach for another rock as they dangled and began to spin slightly.

***

Nock's skin glistened with sweat as Axelia made her steady climb. The two were small but together proved to be quite the effort. The cord's strands burned into her arm and she knew it would leave a mark for a while. 

Seeing Axelia near the edge, Nock started to smile, glad to see her almost to safety. When Axelia grabbed the ledge in front of her the rock crumpled and fell loose. Nock gave out a small startled gasp before she sprang into action. She dipped down to one knee, clutching the ledge with her hand with the rope wrapped around. She reached out for Axelia. Grabbing onto her hand she hefted her and the old man up onto solid ground. Axelia landed next to Nock while the old man landed behind them. 

Not realizing she still held her hand firmly Nock looked over to Axelia, slightly out of breath and gave her a tired smile.

***

The panic faded after Nock rescued her and Axelia felt solid ground underneath her again. It took a moment of rest and catching her breath before she realized that her hand was still tightly holding Nock's. A blush formed on her dark grey face and she turned away when she looked up and saw the half-orc smile at her. She hoped Nock wouldn't notice. It was probably just from not receiving much positive physical contact lately. Nothing to think too hard about...

Releasing her hand from Nock's grip and quickly standing up, Axelia walked over to where the old man was and helped him to his feet. "Will you be alright to travel?" she asked as he brushed the dirt off of himself.

***

Nock released Axelias hand when she did, startled that she held it for so long. Nock blushed as she looked away and stood up, idly brushing the dirt of her clothes. 

The old man mumbled to himself and tested his leg. “I-I think I’ll be alright to travel back down..... but could you help me? I was traveling up to the top to lay down my offerings at the shrine. I do it before every harvest. Can you take these for me?” He hold out a small pouch with decorative embroidery. “You can’t miss it dear, it’s the largest of the stone piles and has Willows Breath planted all around it.”

***

Axelia delicately took the pouch that was offered to her. "Of course, Sir. I would be honored to take this for you. That is, as long as you promise me that you will steer clear of the cliffside as you return home." She replied as she gave him a smile.

***

“Oh I promise! Haha! As long as you two ladies have a good day,” he gave her a wink and shuffled off down the trail. 

Nock, after making sure he was out of ear shot, leaned over from behind Axelia and pondered, “So what’s in the bag?”

***

"Um." Axelia was taken aback by Nock's question. Had she not seen offerings meant for any of the gods or spirits before? "He mentioned that it is for his harvest, so it is most likely a sample of his crops or a small amount of coin. Something that may draw his god's favor." The elf explained, knowing all too well how these things worked. Thankfully her goddess was easily honored, and offerings such as this weren't usually necessary.

***

“Weelllll, we could use that. I don’t see why we have to put a bag on some rocks, it doesn’t mean anything. And besides the old man would never know.” Nock said wondering what she would do with the small amount of coin. 

***

"Nock, the old man trusted us to take care of this. I do not know which deity his faith belongs to, but stealing an offering meant for them is not advised." She clutched the pouch just a little tighter. Faith was important to her, and she had been taught to respect other's beliefs as well. As long as they did not threaten the world in any way at least... 

Axelia gathered her things and turned to begin walking back up the trail they had been following. She said a silent prayer to her goddess, hoping she could watch over the old man together with his god of choice. 

***

Nock looked at Axelia confused. She didn’t know Axelia was religious. Nock on the other hand didn’t care for religion. How could she? How could she when she had lived the life she had had? Beaten and ostracized, never knowing when her next meal would be. She didn’t push she issue with the pouch, that much coin wouldn’t get her much and besides she was about to get paid once they returned to Waterdeep anyway.

Nock followed Axelia, silently thinking about the elf.

***

Time passed as the two made their way farther into the mountains. Continuing up the trail, Axelia noticed as they approached an even larger pile of stones that was too precise to have been made without interference. This was most likely the shrine the old man had mentioned, it fit the description perfectly. It was small and obviously only made using the natural supplies around it, but it still served its purpose. She delicately placed the pouch at the front of where the stones were piled up and sat on her knees. After only a brief moment, she stood back up and looked to Nock. 

"I apologize for creating a delay for us. Hopefully we will come across the plant we are searching for soon?"

***

Nock looked curiously at the shrine and walked to it with out a word, too focused to give a response. She walked past Axelia and bent over the shrine. She pulled one of the plants out that was beside it and called to Axelia, “You still have that drawing right? I think I might have found it.”

***

Axelia's eyes narrowed as she looked at the plant Nock held in her hands. After quickly taking out the drawing and comparing it, a look of excitement flew across the elf's grey face. "By moon's light, Nock! That is it!"  
She looked around at the grass surrounding the shrine. "...Are there any that are not connected to the shrine itself?" 

***

Nock was getting slightly annoyed, they found the plant, they should just get going now, “Why? It’s just a bunch of rocks? We have it now, there’s no sense in looking in other places.”

***

Giving a glare to Nock, Axelia continued to look around. "I would really rather not take something off of this. These plants are nature's own offerings onto this shrine."

***

Nock scoffed, “Nature's own offering? Is that really what that is? I can hardly understand why people would do this but plants?” Nock stood back with her arms crossed holding the stem of her own plant.

***

Unable to find a suitable part of the plant that hadn't grown connected to the rocks, Axelia sighed. "I do not wish to argue with you. Faith may not be a factor in your life, but it is for me and I was taught to respect that same lifestyle in other people." She was trying not to let her patience thin. She was tired from the hike up the mountain and the earlier rescue mission.

***

Nock smirked to herself seeing Axelia not find a part of the plant that wasn’t near the shrine. But at the same time she was growing more and more annoyed with the conversation, “Faith could never have a factor in my life, it’s hard to believe in any god that would let people suffer for no good reason.” 

***

Axelia tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't keep her thoughts from spilling out. "It is something that may give a life more meaning! Have you not questioned why a drow was living on the surface? Had my goddess not saved me, I would have lived underground as an evil slave-owner! Drow have the stereotype as the scourge of the UnderDark for a reason!" Flashbacks from her youth flooded into her mind. Her voice was shaking and tears started to form in her eyes. Axelia had hardly ever spoken that loud or aggressively to anyone, and immediately regretted that it had happened. The fatigue had pushed her to be less cautious of her words than she usually was.

***

Nock took a step back not at all expecting the outburst from someone like her. Her brows furrowed and she shouted back, “Yeah I questioned, but it wasn’t any of my fucking business now was it? And faith? Ha! Was there any god there for me when I went hungry every night? Or how about when I got this pretty gift, huh?” She tapped the scar on her cheek, “Not a single one.”  
She turned and stormed down the trail tucking the plant in her satchel, “Come on, we have our job to do.” 

***

The drow fell back to her knees as tears ran down her face. Axelia was too caught up in the traumatic imagery and negative thoughts rushing through her head to notice Nock leaving. She shouldn't have said anything. Fighting certainly wouldn't change Nock's mind. She was going to lose someone she had wanted to start to consider as a friend. 

After a few moments passed, Axelia broke her own concentration and wiped away her tears. Seeing Nock had disappeared from sight, she quickly pulled herself together and lept up onto the nearest tree branch. She saw the half-orc angrily stomping down the trail they had followed. Knowing she shouldn't let too much physical distance come between them, Axelia jumped to the next closest tree to follow. At least this way she could easily keep up and they wouldn't have to interact.

***

As Nock stormed away her eyes began to water. Why did she have to push? Why did she have to blow up? She lost someone that could have been good in her life, because of her stupid temper and her stupid troubled past. She thought of her childhood and she thought of her mother, what little memories she had of her. Some were good and caring but the last memory she had of her had changed everything. 

Nocks heart ached. She had lost potential friends before in similar ways, but fighting with Axelia hurt differently. She blinked back tears determined not to let her sorrow show. Somewhere in Nocks heart she felt a candlelight blow out. They were too different. Too troubled. They could never really be friends.

***

Hours passed as the two continued their trek back. Even when she wasn't able to travel across the trees, Axelia still kept a distance from Nock. What could she even say to her? They both had had their reasons for what they'd said earlier. Maybe their pasts and beliefs were too different for them to have ever really been compatible.

It felt like there was a lump in Axelia's throat as she walked. As if it wouldn't take much for her to start crying again. She hated that her past still haunted her enough to overcome her. It had been over a century since that time in her life, it shouldn't still affect her like this. 

And then, the thoughts of imagining what horrors Nock must have gone through? Even just the minor details about her life she had given were enough to make Axelia's heart hurt even more. She was supposed to be helping others, but could she have done anything for Nock? The elf stayed lost in her own thoughts as they continued back down the trail. 

After a while she noticed Nock pause and sit down. It was getting late and she was probably needing rest, Axelia figured. Words hadn't been shared since earlier at the shrine, but they needed to eat and each take rest. She approached where Nock was sitting and sat down, still leaving plenty of space between them.

***

Nock walked down the path. She knew Axelia was keeping her distance, and perhaps that was for the best. She shouldn’t have shouted, but Axelia had shouted first. Was she in the right, or was she in the wrong? Nock grumbled to herself and took a drink from her wineskin. She was getting a bad headache from all of this thinking, but she couldn’t stop. She didn’t know too much about drow culture, just that they were supposedly evil. Maybe that was true from what Axelia said? Would she have been a slave-owner? Nock shuddered at the thought. Just what the hell did they do down there? Nock could never picture Axelia as some sort of tyrant type of character, she’s too... good and selfless. She hateed to admit it, but Nock liked that she had helped the man. There wasn’t too much good in the world and Nock for sure had not seen much of it. Seeing Axelia hop down the steep rocky side, deftly moving from ledge to ledge. It was impressive to say the least. She hadn't looked terribly strong before, but seeing her muscles flex under her glistening skin as she had climbed up was... Nock took another drink, that thought was going nowhere. 

Nock was too much in thought to really notice where Axelia was the entire time and just hoped she didn’t run off. By sundown Nock had pushed her limits for the day and maybe pushed a little too much drink. She sat down in a clearing and held her eyes closed. She heard Axelia move closer but still sit down quite a few feet away. She sighed and laid back in the grass looking up at the few stars that had started to show during twilight.   
“I’m not going to hurt you. We still need to work together. I don’t think I can hunt right now so if you want to you can take my bow and find something. If not then I can share my rations. I don’t need you going hungry tomorrow.” She said still staring up at the sky.

***

"I am not worried for my safety." Axelia looked up at Nock as she replied. She studied Nock as the half-orc's gaze remained on the night sky. If not for the effects of alcohol being obvious on Nock, Axelia would've tried to express her thoughts surrounding the day. But she knew better than discussing something important with someone intoxicated. Especially with how Nock had reacted before when she had woken up this morning and wasn't completely in control of herself. Axelia could physically defend herself, but hurtful words were another story. What point would it be to even try? As drawn to Nock as she'd previously been, was it worth the effort to force things to work between people who were so different?

"I can find something for myself. I do not wish to take from your supplies." She stood up carefully. She glanced over and couldn't help but focus on the deep scar across Nock's face. "I..." She paused. The lump returned to her throat and she quickly turned around to look for food of some sort, without taking the bow. 

***

Nock looked up when Axelia last spoke, but she had already turned around by then. Nock sighed and turned to her side. She pulled at the grass and thumbed her scar. She remembered the days when she was so little and life and family where simple. There wasn’t too many memories but enough to cling onto. She thought of her limited timeline up until the day she had her fight with the fellow tribe member. She had screwed up so badly, and then time and time again she messed up. She got kicked out of her second home and then landed in jail. And now she blew it with someone she could have called a friend. 

She looked over to where Axelia had sat previously. Deciding to get up, she rifled through her own bag for her rations. She had plenty like she said before. She took out a square of cloth and placed some dried meats and nuts and place it in her spot, wrapped up so bugs wouldn’t get into it. 

She ate in silence waiting for Axelia to get back. She probably wouldn’t know to get firewood. When Nock finished she stood up, a little woozy and lightheaded, but she figured someone had to get it and she wasn’t doing anything. Walking over to the edge of the woods was fine. Walking through it was another question. Nock looked around for dead wood but couldn’t really find anything. She couldn’t focus on much. She leaned up against a tree to calm her spinning world. When she took a step forward her foot caught on an overgrown root and she fell forward. Hitting her head on the ground her world went black for a moment.

***

Axelia returned without much to show for. Yet again it seemed that she'd need Nock's assistance. While being shown had to cook had gone well the previous night, Axelia didn't particularly want to interact with Nock tonight more than she had to. She was afraid of yet again saying the wrong thing or worse, finding more about her companion to be drawn to. It was a delicate game that Axelia wasn't interested in playing any more. As charming as Nock was when she was in a good mood, she was volatile and sometimes unpredictable. They'd be back in the city soon and then they could part ways and get on with their lives... At least, that's what the elf tried to convince herself was what she wanted. 

Walking back to the makeshift camp, Nock was nowhere to be found. Axelia noticed a small bundle where she had been previously sitting. It was generous, but Nock had no business giving up whatever food she had. Not when she'd previously pointed out before how often she found herself without food. Axelia couldn't decide if the action was selfless or just irresponsible. Sitting down and sighing, she found herself opening up the cloth and eating a few of the items. She wasn't too proud to starve herself. 

After time passed and Nock still hadn't returned, Axelia stood up and wandered around the camp before heading into the forest. Maybe her companion had tried to find something to hunt after all? Not that she necessarily should have in her condition. Axelia muttered sonething about the curse alcohol had on people as she continued onward. 

She didn't see much at first. The forest was thick with brambles and thistles and made seeing far ahead difficult. Eventually out of the corner of her eye, Axelia saw what looked to be Nock's boot. Running over, she saw Nock laying on the ground with her eyes closed. 

Overcome with worry, but having learned her lesson about touching her companion while unconscious, Axelia knelt down and yelled, "Nock! Nock are you alright?"

***

Nock grumbled and started to move her head, “Ugh, oh fuck, I- firewood- tripped-“ she started to move to get up but was extremely shaky doing so. The combination of being drunk and hitting her head was not a good one.

***

"Please," Axelia reached forward to help Nock steady herself, being sure to move slow and have her hands visible to Nock as she did so. She was worried, but also annoyed at the situation. What if Axelia hadn't found her? What if she had never woken up? This was far too reckless to have been a good idea. "Let me help you back to camp, I can search for firewood later."

***

Nock looked towards Axelia, slowly registering what she was saying. She bit her lip and slowly nodded, letting Axelia take some of her weight and guide her back to camp. Nock's eyes watered with regret and distain for her own self. She couldn’t look Axelia in the eye. She mumbled “I’m sorry.” Whether it was to herself or Axelia she didn’t know.


	4. Chapter 4

Doing what she could to calm her own iritiations, Axelia focused on helping Nock. Perhaps she'd have the energy to scold the half-orc later, but part of her figured it wouldn't matter. She guessed that these destructive decisions were not new to Nock. Their first meeting had involved her being intoxicated after all. 

Axelia heard the apology, but didn't quite know how to respond. They walked back to camp without many words. Most of what was said was simple directions as she noticed Nock fighting to keep her eyes open and focused.

***

Nock sat down back at camp and kept her eyes to the ground, she couldn’t stand to look back up towards the elf. Nock couldn’t wait till they parted ways to save herself from further embarrassment. But that wasn’t wholly true, she wished she could see the elf again, to start over with a fresh start free of any mess ups. But who was she kidding, she figured she’d mess up that second chance somehow anyway. 

She waited around for Axelia to get firewood but by the time she had gotten back Nock was already asleep. Sleeping on her side, her arms wrapped around herself.

***

Setting the wood aside and starting a fire, Axelia couldn't help but glance over to Nock as she slept. She was far different from what elven folk usually considered attractive, but there was something about her that Axelia couldn't look away from. The way her dark hair fell across her face as she slept. Her red skin showing its purple hues in the light of the fire... 

Axelia blushed and quickly turned away to look at the night sky. The moon was only a small sliver of itself tonight. "Please, Maiden." she found herself silently praying, "I do not know what I should do or what is best for me. I need your guidance."

***

When Nock woke, it was sunrise. It was way too bright and her head was splitting. She sat up and rubbed her temples. Looking around she saw she was outside. Shit, she was still on the mission. She looked for Axelia, embarrassed to find her but determined to finish the mission. She was sitting nearby the fire pit but still a fair distance away.   
“I’m sor-“ She let out a huff, “Thank you. We should get going soon then.”

***

"I am glad you are awake. Here." the drow held out Nock's wineskin. "You left it out, so I filled it with water." She explained, not particularly in the mood to care what Nock thought about it. Axelia focused on gathering what little things she had and stamping out the embers of the previous fire. She couldn't really bring herself to look directly at Nock. In the few moments that she looked her direction, it was obvious that Axelia was exhausted and had probably stayed up all night to keep watch. "Let us make our way back to Waterdeep then."

***

Nock took the wineskin and held it in her hands, looking up at Axelia she could tell she was exhausted. Nock quickly looked back down, shameful. Normally she didn’t react this way. Normally her traveling companions didn’t even care. But Axelia was different, Nock had never seen a person like her before, Nock was embarrassed with how she acted. She took a drink of water, slightly thankful that it was no longer alcohol because she was extremely thirsty. Standing up, she gathered her things and walked with Axelia to Waterdeep without a word.

***

Part of Axelia felt bad for being distant to Nock as they traveled back. She wished that she knew what else to do. Of course she understood why people turned to the bottle, especially when life could be cruel and unfair. But Nock had put her own safety at risk and Axelia couldn't help but want to steer away from that. She was sent out in the world to help people, but... helping someone with addiction was not something she felt qualified to do. As much as she still wanted to get to know her traveling partner, maybe it was for the best that they'd be spliting ways soon. 

They were forced to talk to each other once they entered the city. Axelia still needed Nock to guide her around, especially to wherever this new destination was. If only they could have gotten the nerve to actually speak to each other about things. But after every word, the small elf's heart hurt. Not to mention how fatigued she felt from not gaining any rest lately. The cities buildings blurred together and she hoped they would reach this Academy soon.

***

Nock tried not to speak to Axelia. She just wanted to get this over with and forget about this small part of her life. When they got to the city Nock still had to direct her but mainly just had her follow. She knew exactly here the Academy was. 

When she went to pull open the door she could feel and see her hands shake. She tried to steady them but they just wouldn’t stop. Gritting her teeth, she pulled open the door and went inside. Once inside she was easily able to ask for Joel and walked to his area of study. 

Nock presented the plant to him and he quickly gave them their each 15 gold and shooed them away. “Yes yes, it’s about time you got back. Here you go. I have plenty of work to do now.” What sounded like an older man was shouting from another room. The words were muffled, but it was something about a spell and fixing stone arms. Nock didn’t know what to make of it, wizards always confused her. 

They made their way back down without a word to each other. Nock and Axelia stood outside the entry way awkwardly.   
Nock folded her arms infront of her to hide her shaking hands, “Well I guess this is good bye, good luck out there.”

***

Axelia watched as they arrived at the Academy and delivered the plant. It hadn't required many words from her, so she mostly sat back, watching with her hood up. After they were paid and dismissed, Axelia silently followed behind Nock. She knew they had no real reason to stay together now. So, was this it then? If only she knew what to say. Out of all of the words racing around her head, nothing seemed to make its way out into the world. 

She looked up at Nock and did her best to make eye contact. It was difficult to meet her deep blue gaze. "I... " she tried to reply. She could at least find a way to say goodbye, right? 

"I meant to thank you. For saving my life yesterday before we..." She blushed and looked away. So much else had happened between them. Could she salvage any part of this? 

"Nock... I. Good luck to you as well." She pulled her hood farther down to try to hide the tears starting to form. Before Nock could respond, the dark elf ran off back into the city and out of sight.

***

Before Nock could say another word, Axelia took off. Nock leaned up against the wall. What else did she want to say? What was it that was on her mind? Nock looked around, feeling and noticing the stares. It wasn’t good to hang around here for much longer. Nock bounced the coin pouch in her hand, she was going to do what she did best and that was to get blind drunk. 

When she got back to her usual tavern she set a couple gold pieces down for a couple bottles of wine and went to her room. She wanted to forget everything that had just transpired. To not have to think about that small elf.

The night went by, and then another, and then another. She got careless and reckless and was eventually thrown out of the tavern for causing too much of a disturbance and making too much of a mess. The days flew by because she couldn’t remember most of it, but the memory of the elf still stayed strong in her brain. 

She wandered the streets and slept in alleyways. Her gold was starting to dwindle again. She had enough sense to keep some extra with her adventuring supplies as a back up but she didn’t like to resort to them. That was for outside the city and she didn’t know when that would happen again. 

A whole week went by since that mission. Nock wandered the docks with a bottle in her hand, not stumbling but certainly not walking straight either. She couldn’t stop thinking of her of how she treated her. It was night so the place was nearly empty, the moon shone bright in the sky. Nock walked out further into the ocean and sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the dock and looked out over the ocean and part of the city. There was so much in the city itself, but looking out at the ocean she got the sense that there was even more out there. She took another drink and looked at the bottle. It was unmarked and she didn’t even know what was exactly in it. She ran her fingers over the scratched surface, so many scars littered it that could never be healed. The only way to fix it would be to melt it down and start anew. 

She let the bottle rest in her lap and looked out over the beach area. It was empty save for one person. They were shorter and darker skinned...? No. It couldn’t be. It was her! Axelia, the one who always flooded her thoughts. They spent such a short time together but her words and actions have been tremendous. Nock didn’t know if she should walk over. She was drunk and besides she would want to see her anyway. Nock looked back down to stare at the bottle again.

***

Running towards the nearest alleyway, Axelia lept onto the roof of shortest building she saw and traveled across the rooftops. She didn't even know where she was going. The city's buildings still blurred together in her head. Eventually the tears in her eyes became too much and she was forced to stop running. What was she even doing? Why had she run away without saying more to Nock? Even with all of her faults, leaving the half-orc behind hurt even more than being around her. 

Sitting down and composing herself, she found herself meditating. She really needed the rest and the opportunity to gather her thoughts. Even though her mission had been completed, the young elf felt like a failure. Spending the last few days with Nock had been such a wild mixture of emotions, it was hard to sort things out in her head from it all. Why did she care so much about someone that would just go back to being a stranger? As painful as it was to think about, Axelia figured Nock would just drink away the memory of her anyway. Of course Axelia would end up just another reason for her to turn to the bottle. 

As a few days passed, Axelia did what she could to make a small makeshift camp on the roof of an abandoned building. At least up here she would be safe when she needed to meditate. Work was still hard to find, but the fact that she now had some funds made things easier. Especially on the occasion that she was able to help someone and could refuse the payment entirely. She hated that the other races relied so much on coin to go through life. And as much as she tried, she couldn't help but think about Nock. The distractions of the day usually helped, but her thoughts were still haunted by her previous companion. 

***

At night, Axelia often found herself at the beach. It was the best place she could go to calm her thoughts. The water was usually cold. Which made the townsfolk typically stay clear of it. But even cold water was still more than enough for the drow. The salt in the air, the sand at her feet; it reminded her so much of an old friend and when she left his ship for the last time. It wasn't as if Axelia could send them, but she still wrote to him after all this time. He'd know just what to say to her. What to tell her what these confusing feelings meant and what she should do for near future. Waterdeep was only meant to be a temporary stop after all. 

On one night, Axelia began her new routine of setting her tunic and staff aside and walking into the water. The chilled waves against her dark skin were calming. As if there was nothing going on her mind but the here and now. Looking up, she saw that the moon was at its fullest. No matter what, her goddess was there, always watching over her people. It was all together such a comfort that Axelia almost didn't register when she saw someone sitting on the dock farther down the coastline. 

She focused on the figure out of curiosity. No one came out here this late. Wait... there was something familiar about them. Was that... Nock? Axelia lowered herself farther into the water so that only her head was visible and watched the half-orc. 

***

Nock turned the bottle over and over in her hand, it was only half empty. She couldn’t stop thinking of the morning she woke at camp and Axelia had poured out the rest of her drink and replaced it with water. That day had been hard not only because of the tension but because of the withdrawals. Seeing her hands shake from the dependency made her heart sink. How far down she has gone into this pit she help make for her self. She looked out over the ocean, maybe she could start again? Travel somewhere new where no one knew her. Somewhere where no one knew just how messed up she was. She glanced over to where Axelia was, not seeing her anymore. Had she imagined her? She thumbed the scratches on the bottle. She was going to start a new. She was going to try and fix herself. Nock stood up with new resolve. Casting a glance toward the empty beach she threw the bottle as hard as she could into the ocean, watching its contents arch out in the moonlight. Nock looked up at the moon, feeling something there. And then she walked off the dock, going somewhere but not knowing where exactly yet.

***

Axelia continued to watch Nock from afar. Should she go to her and say something? She sighed inwardly. What good would it even do? She'd messed up whatever chance she had at being friends with Nock. And she probably wouldn't be welcomed anyway. No doubt Nock had wanted the drow out of her life from how their interactions had gone. Axelia closed her eyes and tried to focus on the water around her to re-center her thoughts. 

Her attention was pulled back when she heard a far off splash. She opened her eyes to see Nock standing up and looking out into the ocean. How she longed to get closer and stare into those blue eyes again. To restart their time together, or... at least get a second chance at it. Axelia watched silently as Nock walked off of the pier and away from the beach. Only once she was alone did Axelia leave as well. Finding her way back to her makeshift home, but not ready to meditate yet, she pulled out her journal. For the first time in all of her letters, this one would be addressed to someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Nock walked into an alley and found a spot to nestle into. Somewhere she thought no one would disturb her. She sat down and leaned her back against a corner and stacked some crates in front of her so she would be hidden from view. She held her pack has usual but she didn’t find sleep that night. Any rest she may have found was overrun with unpleasant dreams. She had only thrown the bottle into the sea a couple hours ago and already she craved the drink. 

When she saw the sun rise she decided moving around would help her. She felt food would help too so she searched for a place to eat that wouldn’t prove to have to many problems. She had a splitting headache and was already jittery. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. Maybe she could have a small drink? A little wouldn’t hurt, just enough to cut back the shakes. 

Nock wandered through the back roads. Everything blurring together and she was losing her focus. She drank some water from her now waterskin but it didn’t help. She looked around when she heard a noise, someone calling out to her. Who would do that? Could it be Axelia? No the voice was too deep. She turned around and found a couple people a ways behind her. It was Jett and the other boys.

“That’s her!” Shouted the boy named Jett, “She shot me with an arrow! Hey! Where’s the other freak?”

“How about you go play in high tide you brat!” Nock shouted. She was done playing these games. She was done with everything.

Jett whispered to one of his lackeys and the other ran off. Nock started to unslung her bow, trying to seem imposing on the kids but they were probably too stupid to take notice.   
“Just let me walk here and then I won’t have to shoot you again.” Nock said, a bit calmer. 

“Nah, I don’t think so!” Jett crossed his arms and spit on the ground. “You see you did something I didn’t like and now you gotta pay.”

“And just what the hell is that?” Nock asked

“Being here! You’re not human! You’re not one of us, you’re just an animal.”

Nock rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth as she drew back a blunt arrow, “Okay I warned you!” But just as she did that, the other boy came running up along with a guard. Nock heart dropped and she froze. This did not look good at all. And to make things worse Nock knew this specific guard and he was often one of the worst towards her.

“That’s her! She’s the one who shot us and beat us up!” The smaller kid said to the guard. He had a wicked grin, like a cat about to play with its favorite mouse. 

Nock put her bow away and ran down the alleyway as fast as she could, that was the best thing she could do. Being accused with assault was bad enough, but he had seen her with her bow drawn, and on top of it she was an orc. So she ran. But going through withdrawals hindered her. Her legs were shaky and she couldn’t run as fast as she’d like. The next thing she knew she was hitting the ground with the guard on top of her from tackling her. 

All she could do was cover up her head and curl up into a ball as she received an onslaught of kicks and punches until she blacked out. She woke up to a cold, damp cell. She was in prison. Again. This time for a couple weeks. It could be seen as a blessing in disguise if not for the harassment of the guards and the squalor living. But she was able to detox there without an ounce of drink to temp her. She was in her cell alone during her time. The withdrawals where hell but eventually calmed down. She would have the shakes every now and then, and her dreams were always hell but she was able finally find rest at least. During her calmer days she found herself drawing in the dirt floor, it helped pass the time. She drew what she saw and she drew from memory. But mainly she drew Axelia.

When she was finally let out, one of the guards gave her her pack back. She checked through it and found her rations and money were gone, but she knew she couldn’t say anything about it. She walked out into the street and was overwhelmed. Nock couldn’t remember the last time she walked around completely sober. She noticed everything that was going on around her, the sights, the smells, the sounds. It was all too much and she craved a drink but knew better. Since she had no money she looked for work. On a notice board she saw a job for guarding a wagon traveling to another city. It paid decently and besides, she would be leaving the city. She waited until the day of departure and headed to the main city gates. She shook hands with the wagon rider and waited for more people to show up.

***

Days turned into weeks. Only spending her money when absolutely necessary, Axelia still wandered the streets looking for those to be of service for. From finding missing pets, to basic construction, to returning to the Academy and assisting where she could. It wasn't much, but it kept her busy.

While Axelia had managed to gain a reputation of being helpful and won the favor of some of the townsfolk, a part of her still felt empty. It seemed that she had actually begun to change some people's opinions on drow at least. But... her thoughts were still preoccupied. Often times she could swear that she'd see Nock out of the corner of her eye, only to find that no one would be there. The half-orc continued to haunt the back of her mind. Even her nightly trips to the beach were losing the calming effects it had had on her. The letter she had written remained in her journal. Presumably never to be sent. 

Maybe it was time to leave this city after all. She'd done what she needed to do, and she had a whole world to explore. She'd most likely be back someday anyway. Waterdeep was a busy port for merchants and travelers, and following the nearby river would be the quickest way to return home if she needed to.

One morning, the drow found herself wandering the streets without any particular goal. She had gathered her small amount of belongings with thoughts of making her way out of the city today but... something kept her walking around the same section of town. Focusing more on her surroundings, she realized that she'd found her way to the alley she'd first run into Nock in. It had been weeks since Axelia had seen her that night on the dock, and how she wished she would've said something. Even a proper goodbye would've been better than nothing. She continued walking and came across a notice board. It seemed that it had a job offer on it, something about guarding a wagon as it traveled to another city. Maybe this was the sign she needed to finally leave Waterdeep. 

As she was inspecting it, a nearby dwarven woman noticed and walked over to her. "Oh dearie, it's you! I wanted to thank you again for finding my little Johnny!" Axelia smiled at the woman as she recalled how she had helped her. Her small dog, Johnny, had run off chasing birds and wasn't able to find it's way back home. Thankfully Axelia was able to use her acrobatic skills and travel between buildings to find where the dog had taken shelter. The woman hadn't had any coin to give in return, but it was nice to simply be of help to her. 

The older figure looked at the sign and studied it. "I don't suppose you'll be thinkin' of taking this job?" She asked. "The person in charge of this," the lady pointed to the name listed, "Well they ain't always known for paying as much as they promise, if you catch my drift." She gave Axelia a smile as she patted the elf's shoulder. "Just be careful, dearie. You're a real nice gal!" 

After being left alone with her thoughts, Axelia took the warning into consideration, but decided to still take the offered job. Even if coin wasn't promised, it would be better to travel with multiple people than on her own. Besides, she didn't exactly have a destination in mind anyway. Finding her way to the main city gates, she approached what she assumed to be the wagon and her new traveling companions. 

***

Nock sat on the back of the wagon picking at the dirt underneath her nails, she hadn’t much to do and they were still waiting in case another person walked up to help safe guard the wagon. 

When she heard someone step closer she looked up she locked eyes with pale pink ones. Nock held her breath and froze, not knowing what what to do. Why was she here? Did she pick up the mission too? Did she know she was already going to do it as well?

***

Axelia's heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. Nock? Was it really her? So many thoughts of what she'd say to her had flown through the drow's mind these past few weeks, but of course nothing could make it out. She stared back, meeting Nock's gaze. There was something different about the taller woman. Her blue eyes were far less lined with red than usual, and she seemed carry a slightly different energy. Had things changed that much since they last saw each other? 

"You two just gonna stare at each other all day?" The rider on top of the wagon broke the silence and grabbed their attention. He was a small human, probably not much taller than Axelia. He had dark black hair and long sideburns.   
"You'll get your money once we get to where we're going, but my buyer will be impatient if my wares don't get to him soon!" He took hold of the reigns and the horses slowly began to move. 

"I, um. I guess we had better follow." Axelia glanced back to Nock. "I... H-How have you been?" Her nerves were getting the best of her as they both started to follow behind the wagon.

***

Nock fidgeted and ran her fingers through her long hair as she walked. She had cuts, scrapes and busies on her that were certainly new. She ran her teeth acrossed a split lip that was healing as she thought of what to say. 

“I um- I’ve been... okay. I spent some time alone for a while and I thought going outside the city would help.” She didn’t know how much to tell. Would she even care? Why would she care about the things going on in her life. “Uh.. how are you?”

***

Axelia looked down as she gripped her staff tighter. She had noticed the new wounds on Nock right as she'd spoken. "I... My intentions were similar. Being outside of the city may prove beneficial for us both." She tried to looked back and meet Nock's gaze. Part of her had missed the half-orc, and she wished she could get herself to speak more of her thoughts aloud.

***

Nock looked down to Axelia and met her gaze, she looked tired and worn down but still holding strong. She gave a soft smile, “Yeah... yeah I think it will.”   
She looked around trying to find the right words she wanted to let Axelia how sorry she was for their last encounter went. How she went off too far and drank too much. “I’m uh, I’m sorry how things left off last time... I uh, was irresponsible.” She couldn’t meet Axelia’s eyes so she just stared at the back of the wagon.

***

"I was not devoid of fault either," Axelia admitted. Talking to Nock was getting a little easier. Something had changed in the few weeks that they'd been apart. "I should not have been so tactless with you, nor should I have left like I did. You deserved more than that." She kept pace with Nock as they walked behind the cart.

***

Nock wanted to slow down, noticing Axelia's smaller strides, but they both had to keep up with the wagon. Besides she was very deft and nimble enough to keep up. Nock cleared her throat awkwardly, “Yeah.” She didn’t know what to say, she was very bad at this. She thought of Axelia so much ever since she first met her. And now that she had another chance to talk to her she had no clue what to say. 

“So Amphail? Have you been there before?”

***

Axelia found herself stealing glances back at Nock as she kept watch around them. The moments where she imagined Nock in the corner of her eye kept coming back in her mind, so she couldn't help but want to keep her companion in her sights. She was really here though. She was really back. 

"Oh, um, no I have not. There is still a lot of the world I have yet to see actually. My homes have all been somewhat secluded until now." Axelia admitted. "Have you been to our current destination before?"

***

“Actually no, I’ve never really gone far from Waterdeep. I figured it was time for a change.” She took a drink of water from the very same wineskin she had with Axelia. Would she know? When would she know that she changed? That she changed because of her? She stole glances at Axelia and every time she caught her eye, her face would flush. She hoped Axelia wouldn’t notice.

***

The elf noticed the movement as Nock took a drink. She didnt want to insert herself too far into Nock's business like before, but she couldn't help but wonder if water had remained in the wineskin or not. Even with all the recent bumps and scrapes, the half orc seemed lighter somehow. Had Axelia had an affect on her drinking after all? She dared not ask those sorts of questions though. She'd do whatever she could to make this second chance with Nock count. There was a different energy in the air, especially when the two made eye contact but would both quickly look away. Had Nock thought about her at all in these past few weeks? Part of Axelia was dying to know, but she also thought about how much it would hurt if the answer was no. Why was she still so drawn to this person?

***

The two were awkwardly silent for most of the day. Every now and then one would ask a noninvasive question and the other would answer but the conversation never expanded from there, both too nervous to figure out what to say. When they stopped for camp Nock already knew the routine. She instructed Axelia on how she could help, setting the fire pit and collecting wood. Nock didn’t have rations this time around so she was forced to forage for food. She left after Axelia came back with firewood so that one was always with the wagon. The driver didn’t say or do much, he mainly kept to himself.

***

Proud of herself for the amount she was able to find, Axelia set the wood down and started tending to the fire. She kept an eye on the driver and the wagon, but he mostly seemed uninterested in interacting with the two women. Not that either of them seemed to mind much anyway. Noticing Nock start to walk away, she couldn't help but call over to her. 

"Nock, I... Please, be careful." Axelia hated to remember the last night they had traveled together. Not that Nock seemed like she had been drinking today at all, but she still wanted to voice her concerns for her companion without getting into her personal business.

***

She turned around to look at Axelia, still taken aback at just how much she cared. Nock gave a genuine smile, feeling her scar crease, “Of course. Thank you.” She nodded and walked towards the woods unslinging her bow. She managed to find two hares. Enough for all three of them. Maybe Nock should walk Axelia through the entire process? She didn’t seem to know much about it the last time they had camped. 

When Nock walked back to the wagon she paused for a moment. This was the same place her and Axelia camped at before. The one where Nock passed out in the woods alone from her poor judgement. Nock gritted her teeth at the memory, how foolish she was to go out into the woods in the state she had been in. She moved over to Axelia, pleased to see the fire started. 

“I um, I gathered from last time that you might have not prepped an animal before cooking? Would you like to learn how? I have two here so you can follow along. This should feed all of us.” Nock asked, scratching the back of her head.

***

An unintentional smile appeared on Axelia's face as she saw her companion return. She was still getting used to Nock actually being back in her life, even if only for this new mission. How badly Axelia wanted things to go right this time. She took the second hare in her hands as it was handed over.  
"That is very considerate, I would be honored to learn such skills from you." She couldn't help but watch the shadows of the flames dance across Nock's figure as they got to work.

***

Nock smiled back when she saw Axelia. It was nice seeing her again, to travel with her and be sober this time around. Nock taught Axelia on how to prep for the meal. Every now and then when Axelia had trouble Nock would point to different parts of her rabbit. Their hands would brush and Nock tried her best not to jerk back at the unexpected touch. She tried not to blush but it didn’t help. Why did she blush so much? She knew she didn’t want to mess up this time around but how much of Axelia’s approval did she want? She knew she wanted Axelia as a friend but... was there more? Nock stopped that train of thought really quickly. This certainly was not the time for thoughts like that while they were working together. 

Nock showed Axelia how to cook when it came time. Instead of just harshly telling her brisk statements, Nock tried to be kinder and gentler this time around and actually teach.

***

Aside from the occasional instructions, it was mostly silent as they worked. It was nice though. Spending time doing even these simple tasks with Nock was a blessing. Axelia had been so caught up on the memories of the instances that things had gone negative, that she'd almost forgotten how nice it was when they weren't saying or doing the wrong things.

Every once in a while, their hands would touch and Axelia would feel a blush run across her face. Why did this reaction continue to happen? Things were still complicated after all. Were they even friends yet? She really wasn't sure where they stood, or what to make of these confusing feelings. 

Cooking went well and Axelia was proud of herself to have followed Nock's instructions without too many mistakes. She noticed that the half-orc was smiling more than she had on their previous trip, and seemed to be trying to be more patient towards her as well. Just what had happened in these past few weeks?

The wagon driver walked over when they were finished, almost as if he expected to be fed. Axelia gave him a strange look, but wasn't about to let someone go hungry. She gave a look to Nock in confirmation. 

***

Nock spoke up to the wagon man, “There’s food here if you want some. There should be enough to feed all of us.” Nock looked over to Axelia, “I found a stream while I was hunting. I’m going to fill back up,” she held up her waterskin. “Do you have anything you need water in?”

***

The man took a bit of food, mumbled something that almost sounded like "thanks" and left to go back to the cart. It seemed like he had plenty of drink and some sort of notebook to keep himself occupied as well. He was a bit strange, but Axelia didn't mind that he kept to himself. Hopefully they wouldn't really be needed for much in terms of protection either. 

Axelia glanced back to Nock as she spoke. Her eyes narrowed. Wait, was that the same wineskin from before? Nock had been drinking from it all day, but the lack of noticeable change in her behavior had led the drow to believe it had truly only contained water. She stayed focused before realizing that Nock was staring at her. "Oh, um. My apologies. Here, if you do not mind." She held up a small waterskin that she had bought a few days ago.

***

Nock gave a single nod and took the other waterskin. She tracked her way back to the stream. She had noticed Axelia's change in look. Did she notice that that was the same skin? Did she notice that she had cut off the drink? Was she going to ask about it? Nock didn’t even know if she was ready to talk about it. Although she was proud of herself today. She didn’t to get the urge to drink as much as she thought she would. The time in her cell had been much worse, she had nothing to pass the time except for drawing. But here, now with Axelia, she had a sort of grounding with her. Nock wanted to be just as good as her, to be selfless like her. 

She filled the containers up with water, enjoying the noises of the woods. When Nock had returned to camp with full waterskins, the old man was passed out. She rolled her eyes at him as she walked closer.


	6. Chapter 6

There wasn't much that was said while they ate. Axelia was still caught up in her own mind, but eventually got the nerve to break the silence. 

"I had missed traveling with you," she admitted, almost in a whisper. It wasn't just the traveling, but just being in Nock's company again was more than she could've ever asked for.

***

Nock slightly jumped she had been startled so much by the statement. She what? She missed traveling with her?? Nock cleared her throat as to not choke on her food. “You- You did? I thought I was awful.”

***

Axelia looked away towards the ground and fidgeted with her hair. It was going to need to be cut soon.   
"I- I am sorry. I know things did not end up going particularly well for us. You have your own troubles, I should have been more patient and respectful towards you." She glanced back at Nock, absent-mindedly trying to move her bangs out of her eyes.

***

“You shouldn’t apologize. I was rude and I pushed too much. You have your own problems too but I shouldn't have put mine on you. And to be honest I didn’t think I would ever see you again, but I’m glad I have,” she gave a soft smile to Axelia, her scar slightly creasing. “I feel like I should be better this time around. I want to better, for you, and for me. I don’t know about that guy though,” she tilted her head towards the passed out driver and gave Axelia a smirk. Trying her best to lighten the mood.

***

The elf let out a small laugh at the half orc's mention of their driver. She met Nock's gaze, still messing with her own hair.   
"We both had our faults, and acted out of line. Perhaps we know what we would do differently now." She shifted herself closer to Nock unintentionally. "I am glad to see you again too. We did not spend much time together before, but... " There was a new light in her eyes as she spoke.

***

Nock couldn’t help but lean closer to Axelia, there was something so addicting about her that drew Nock near. They way she talked, how each word was specifically chosen and precise. She cared about what she said and was smart about it too. Nock couldn’t help but linger on Axelia's fingers running through her hair and perhaps what they might feel like running through her own. “But?” Nock said softly holding on to every word Axelia said.

***

There was a blush on Axelia's dark grey face. She'd spent so long thinking of Nock these past few weeks. She wished she knew what these feelings were and how to explain them. 

Looking closer at Nock and the new scars that lined her face, Axelia was reminded of the time they'd spent apart. Her thoughts fell back to the wineskin and how different her companion seemed. "...You said you had spent some time alone. That was not the complete truth, was it?"

***

Nocks heart dropped at the question. She bit her lip and felt the split. She looked away and rubbed the scar on her cheek. “No” she said almost inaudibly, “It wasn’t.... Those kids from before, they got the guards on me. And let’s just say in prison it’s easier if you let the guards do whatever they want, you get out quicker.” Nock couldn’t look at Axelia, she was too shameful. She didn’t even know why she was telling her this. But some part of her trusted Axelia anyway. 

***

Tears began to fill Axelia's eyes. At hearing what had happened. At even just the thought of what Nock had been through. Prison? She knew what prisons from the UnderDark were like but... surely the race of men were more compassionate to those in incarceration, right?

"Nock... Nock I am so sorry. This is all because of me. Because I stayed and fought those boys. M- maybe they would have left you alone. I assumed they would heed my warning, I..." She couldn't help but blame herself. Sure she knew Nock had led a troubled life, but she didn't deserve what she'd gone through.

***

Nock couldn’t put a word to what she was feeling right now. She felt crushed that Axelia blamed herself, but also lighter knowing that she cared. That she actually cared for her. 

She hesitantly put a hand on Axelia's shoulder, “It’s not your fault, they were going to torment me anyways. It was bound to happen, just a matter of time. It didn’t help the guard saw me draw and arrow. Ha! Well I suppose it was a sort of blessing in a sort of fucked up way. I... well, I decided to go sober the day before and so I wasn’t allowed any kind of drink in prison. Withdrawals a bitch but I got through it.”

***

Axelia's hands were covering her face as Nock spoke. She felt the hand on her shoulder, but it only somewhat grounded her thoughts. This was wrong. She should've been there to help her. That night on the coast, they could've talked and maybe Nock wouldn't have gotten in trouble. Wait... She, she did what? Axelia looked back at Nock.

"Y- You what? I mean, I had wondered since you had only been drinking water today but I... " she stared wide-eyed at Nock, her pale pink eyes taking in every detail. "I am so sorry that you went through what you did." She wiped away her tears. "You are brave to have made such a decision." 

***

Axelia really cared for her! It wasn’t just Nocks imagination but she really cared. Nock was bewildered, she was surprised. Why would this small elf feel the need to help her, to carry such burdens? 

“Axelia. Axelia. Don’t cry for my sake. You’re actually the one who inspired me. Ever since you filled my wineskin with water, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. No one had done that for me before. But I don’t understand, why do you care so much? I’m just a stranger who’s made bad decisions.” Nock still had her hand on Axelias shoulder but had turned her slightly to face her more. She couldn’t stand to see her cry, she wanted to wipe away the tears herself but couldn’t make herself do it. Having her hand on her shoulder was already bold enough for Nock. She hasn’t had too many positive touches in her life, nor has she given too many. Right now her hand on her shoulder felt strange, but it also felt nice.

***

"I am grateful that it worked out for the best, but I do still apologize for messing with your belongings. I was not as patient as I should have been." Axelia's gaze turned to the grass underneath them. There was so much she wanted to say, so many words that she'd practiced telling Nock over these past few weeks. The feeling of her hand against the drow's shoulder was a nice comfort at least. 

"I simply want to do good by people, that much is true, but it is not the complete reason." She placed her own hand on top of Nock's. Axelia felt all of the cuts and scars that lined the half-orc's skin. "You remind me of... I mean, should things be better this time around, I see a potential friend in you."

***

Nock thought about her words carefully, “Sometimes... a push is what’s needed for some people. That’s what I needed then.” When she felt the elf put her hand of her own Nock couldn’t help but tense up slightly. The feeling of a soft touch has become so foreign to Nock that she didn’t know what to do. She forced herself to relax eventually, trying not to alarm Axelia. Nock wanted to know who she reminded her of but thought not to push it. 

“You can see me as a friend?” It was Nocks turn to get misty eyed but she bit back the tears, she had a strong habit of not showing any emotional weakness and it wasn’t going to stop now. But perhaps with Axelia here it was being whittled away at slowly. “I hope to call you a friend too. I want to-“ she thought about her words, “I want to lead by your example.”

***

Axelia gave a soft smile back to Nock, her near-white hair almost covering her eyes. "I suppose as long as you are aware I am far from perfect," she gave a slight laugh. The tears in her eyes had stopped, but they still shown brightly as the moon reflected the remaining water. "I am very thankful we have this chance to talk again. I do not wish for it to end, but it may be a good idea to rest and keep watch soon." She teased, referencing their mostly useless wagon driver.

***

Nock laughed at loud at Axelias first comment. She supposed everyone was far from perfect. She smiled at Axelia, she saw the tear streaks staining her skin. Oh how she wanted to reach up and wipe them away, she didn’t like seeing her cry. But she couldn’t get the nerve to do it.   
“Ha! Yeah I guess we should get some rest. I can take the first watch if you want me to."

***

"I do appreciate it, Nock." Their gazes met a final time before Axelia stood up and walked over in front of the fire, sitting down with her legs crossed. 

Mediation came easier than it had in a long time tonight. The ocean came back to her visions, but it was calm and warm, and there was a figure next to her. Nock was standing to her side as she sat in the sand. The two watched the waves in comfortable silence as Axelia's meditation continued.

***

During Nock's watch she couldn’t help but glance at the dark elf. The fire casting elegant shadows across her face. What was she dreaming of? Do elves even really dream? Either way she looked peaceful. It would have been perfect if not for the snoring from the driver. She cast a glare towards him. 

Nock wanted to draw, it was something she picked up and it helped her relax and stop thinking so much. She wanted to draw Axelia. Her calm face, her sleek pose, she could draw her over and over and never tire. Nock decided that when they got to the next town she would buy a journal. The next town... what was she going to do there? Will her and Axelia part ways? Nock sat there looking over the camp thinking about the near future. 

When it came time for Axelia's shift Nock spoke softly to her until she came too. She gave her a smile but had extremely tired eyes. Nock laid down but it took her a while actually fall asleep. When she did sleep she had nightmares of her past, her mother constantly looming over, the guards from the prison, and always out of the corner of her eye she would see Axelia but she was always too far away to reach or call out for.

***

The sound of Nock's voice brought Axelia back into the waking world. Opening her eyes to the sight of Nock smiling was welcoming. The drow wanted to keep spending time together, but she dare not say much to take time that could be spent in rest. She watched as the half-orc curled up to sleep. As much as she tried to keep watch, her focus kept being brought back to Nock. It didn't seem like she would be getting much rest. Whatever she was dreaming of, it was causing her companion to shift around and mutter in her sleep. 

Axelia wished she could do something to help, but there would be no reason to try to wake her. It was better to let Nock get whatever little sleep that she could. She pulled out her journal and began to write. This was one of many journals that the elf had filled over the years, and she would be needing a new one soon. The letter she had previously written to Nock remained separate, but maybe she wouldn't even need it now. Now that they were traveling together again anyway. She hoped to herself that things would be better this time around. Hearing that Nock wanted to be friends with her too was frightening, but exciting at the time. 

The watch itself was uneventful. Axelia watched as the sun eventually started rising over the hills. She got up to wake the driver, only to find him laying back studying his map. Without many words to him, she turned back towards where Nock was laying. 

"Nock, we must get going now." She said gently, trying not to touch her.

***

Nock woke up with a start, quickly sucking air through her nose as to not gasp. Her eyes darted around looking for any sort of trouble, but when her eyes landed on Axelia she let out the breath she’d been holding and her shoulders relaxed. “Right right, yeah let’s get going.” She had bags under her eyes from another restless night. She rubbed her cheek with her scar and let out a long yawn. She stood up and gathered up her things and kicked out the remains of the fire. 

***

Axelia watched Nock with concern, but didn't want to pry. She wished she knew what to say that might make things better. It didn't take much to notice that Nock focused on the large scar she had on her face when her thoughts were elsewhere. Axelia thought back to the day at the shrine when she had referenced how the scar had been obtained. Something terrible must've happened, and the elf knew vague details that things had not been any better throughout Nock's life.

As they walked together, Axelia wondered to herself at what she could possibly do to improve things for Nock. Would they split off again once they finished this job? It wasn't that they needed to stay together afterwards, but part of her hoped that they would anyway. They wanted to be each other's friend after all. Maybe they could travel together, even for a little while? Axelia was cautiously optimistic that this second-chance would work for them.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a quiet day for all of them. No one on the roads and no one trying to attack. It was nice to have a break. Nock didn’t talk too much while walking. She really didn’t know what to say and she didn’t want to pry into Axelias personal life. What sort of questions should she ask? Nock didn’t know too much about Axelia except for the fact hat she was remarkably intrinsically good, and that was very rare to find in the world. 

Every now and then she would take a deep breath as if to start talking but would think better of it. She really didn’t know what to say or what to ask. Socializing like this was certainly not something she was used to.

***

Not much was said as the walked. Axelia wanted to talk, but to her dismay, it was hard to think of what to say without possibly being inconsiderate. She noticed that Nock seemed focused, but stuck in her own head. Every now and then they would stop for a break, but their driver was determined to meet some sort of dead-line, so they never stopped for long. 

"Do you think you will return to Waterdeep after this?" Axelia got the nerve to ask Nock as they started walking again.

***

“I don’t think I will, no. I really wanted to get away from that place.” She looked at Axelia as they walked, “I want to see more of what the world has to offer.” And she really did. She wanted to see what ran beyond Waterdeep. What sort of communities there where. Maybe where Axelia was from. “Um are you heading back there after this? What is your goal?”

***

Axelia had been looking up at the clouds as she listened to Nock reply. Even though she had long since acclimated to the bright world above ground, particularly sunny days could still be a little overwhelming. Thankfully there were many clouds today. Maybe it would rain tonight? She made sure to make a mental note of that as she thought of a response to Nock's question. 

"I am even more grateful to have found you again then, as I was not planning on returning either. There is not quite a specific goal, but I am meant to travel the world for my... the figure of my faith." She paused, not wanting to bring religion up with Nock again. "It is quite an honor for my Elders to have chosen me for such a task." She trailed off. Her feelings towards being chosen for The Run were still complicated. "It has been nice to see more of the world though. Most people may be unkind, but it seems not all of them are." She gave a soft smile back to her companion.

***

Nock tensed up at the mention of Axelia's faith. She remembered how much she pushed and how badly she acted. She wanted to say she was sorry. But she felt like she’s said that too many times. There has been a lot of apologizing between the both of them. Nock decided to just try to ease into the topic.  
“So your elders... do you come from a temple then?” Nock cast a side glance trying to gauge Axelias reaction to the question.

***

"Well, it is more of a village connected by a monastery, but I suppose that 'temple' could also describe it." Axelia had tried to keep her home a secret from most people. It was the largest community of surface-dwelling drow, and would need any protection it could get. It was better for them to choose when to be seen and by who instead of the world knowing their exact location. She didn't think she had anything to worry about by telling Nock though. As physically imposing as she could be, the half-orc wouldn't be a threat to Axelia's home.   
"It is surrounded by a large forest. Near impossible to navigate if you do not already know how to. Such communities must be kept safe, after all." The elf focused on the sky again, almost lost in thought. Talking about the Moonwood made her start to miss it. She felt like she'd taken it for granted while she had been there. 

***

“Oh...” Nock didn’t know what to say, “I hope that it was nice for you during your time there.” She wasn’t at all familiar with monasteries. And to be honest she wasn’t that familiar with religion. She just knew she didn’t want a part of faith.   
“I didn’t realized you grew up so faith based. I’m sorry for belittling it before.”

***

"It is... in the past. I should not have reacted the way I did either." Axelia gave a genuine smile to Nock. "We both have made mistakes with each other, but I would like to be better. Most of those I had known before leaving my home had known me for at least a century. Socializing with them was not nearly as difficult as with someone new. But I would like to improve if I may ask for your patience?" She studied Nock and their surroundings as they continued walking. The environment around them had hills, but not enough to cause issues for the wagon. At least the walk itself wasn't too strenuous and they could talk like this.

***

Nock gave Axelia a smile back, “As long as you have patience for me.” She let out a hearty laugh, a laugh she hadn’t have in so many years. “A century eh? Just how old are you?”

***

It was nice to hear Nock laugh. The fact that she felt comfortable and at ease enough to do so made Axelia's heart feel full. She had never really considered herself as a humorous person before, but she hoped that she could do whatever she could to hear Nock laugh like that more often. 

"Oh?" The question caught her off guard. "I do not actually know... I think I am about two centuries old? Still fairly young in terms of fae folk." She blushed and started messing with her hair again. "What about you? I admit not knowing any others with orc ancestry, but I have been under the impression that you are somewhat young too?" 

***

Nock scratched her cheek with the scar, “Umm? Maybe around 18? That seems right.”  
Nock didn’t know too much about elves. She had no idea how long they lived for, she had never paid attention to things like that. She knew that naturally she wouldn’t see her first century. Hopefully she could at least be a good small part in Axelia's life though.

***

"It seems like we are both young in this world, at least in terms of our own races?" Axelia had members of her community that were over 700 and still alive, so hearing that most other races barely lived through one century had been a bit of a shock to her. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to change the subject. That would mean Nock didn't have much time either... 

As she continued to fidget with her hair, she felt a raindrop on her hand. She looked up and noticed that the clouds had gotten even darker. "Do you think we should suggest we stop for the day?" She asked. It wasn't quite sunset, but traveling through a storm would be most miserable.

***

Nock grimaced at the weather, “Well it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, but I’ll ask.” Nock then shouted, “Oi! Driver! You want to stop for the night? You might want to stop and cover up the wagon more anyway.” 

***

The wagon stopped as the driver looked up at the sky and thought about what he wanted to do. "Yeah yeah, I guess we can stop." He said begrudgingly. "But you guys are on yer own, there ain't enough room in here for anyone else in here. And we'll be leaving as soon as we can!" He started to cover the wagon and began to get himself situated in-between his wares that filled the inside. At least during the day they had found food to make rations of, so the two women wouldn't have to worry about feeding their employer again. 

Axelia looked to Nock. It was only just barely beginning to rain, but if they wanted to camp they would need to find somewhere to do it soon. They also needed to be able to keep the wagon in their sights as well. Glancing around, the elf noticed a large hollowed out log. Would Nock be okay there? If Axelia were by herself it would be a non-issue, but Nock was considerably taller than her.

***

Nock rolled her eyes at the wagon driver, of course he would only care about himself. She glanced around but couldn’t find any real shelter, she looked to Axelia and saw her staring at something. Looking to were she was facing, Nock saw the hollowed out log. It would be perfect for Axelia, her however... it’d be a squeeze. Nock would probably have to be on Axelias personal bubble for the night, but they would both be dry. “I see you’ve spotted the tree. I think I can huddle in there as well. It would be tight, but it’ll be dry.”

***

"I wish that there might be another, more comfortable, option for you." Axelia replied, still looking around as they walked towards the log. While it looked to have been a mighty oak in its life, for someone as tall or as broad as Nock it wouldn't be the best place for shelter. Their options were limited though. They were surrounded by hills and rocks, but nothing else that would really be adequate. 

At least the log had openings so that they could still watch the wagon and not have too much rain fall on them. The water was only gradually starting to increase, but Axelia had noticed a flash of lightning in the distance. It was going to be a long night, whether they got rest or not.

***

Nock sighed, she was getting damp and at this point she just wanted someplace dry. “It doesn’t matter at this point, it’s dry. Here you go in first so that way I’ll have the base of the trunk, it’s wider there.” After Axelia made her way in Nock crammed herself in there. At first her knees were in her chest but she eventually settled to sitting cross legged in the trunk. Her arm was squished against Axelia's and she couldn’t move it much. They were already touching so much at this point, the majority of their arms, their legs. Nock tried to fend off a blush but couldn’t. Still with her arm like that Nock was still uncomfortable. She moved to wrap her arm around Axelia, “I’m sorry it’s just more comfortable for my arm to be this way.” 

***

Axelia shifted herself into the turned over tree. It was fairly comfortable for her, but she noticed Nock moving around and trying to get herself more situated. It seemed like she'd make it work for the night at least. While they'd been in each other's company a decent amount, being this close together was new to the both of them. 

Axelia was surprised when she felt Nock's arm go behind her. A blush flashed across her dark grey face and she felt her heartbeat in her ears. "I... yes of course, it is no problem." She managed to say. She wanted to remain calm, but it was definitely a challenge. Feeling her own skin against Nock's was nicer than she had anticipated. She was warm and Axelia could feel the half-orc's muscles against her as they both finally got comfortable. Axelia was stuck in her own thoughts as to why part of her was enjoying this so much. It had only been common sense for them to take shelter together after all. She looked forward and watched through the holes in the trunk as the rain began to fall heavier.

***

Eventually Nock lessened the tension in her arms and finally relaxed. Axelia's own arm wasn’t perfectly smooth, it had small scars from her training probably, but no where near as bad as Nock's. Nock used one hand and opened up her bag and silently got her rations out, watching the rain pour and hearing distant thunder rumble. It was actually nice sitting like this and watching the rain with her arm wrapped around Axelia, she could feel her heat in contrast to the cold air coming from the opening. It was almost like they were a couple. Wait? A couple? Could they be a couple? Was that what this was? Nock wrinkled her nose in thought. It... it would be nice. But could it be a possibility? No no no Axelia would never do something stupid like fall for her. Nock had too much baggage, to many problems. She really liked Axelia and really enjoyed her company, something she hadn't experienced in a long time, and never nice as this. But Nock thought it would be better to erase the whole notion entirely. It was rare enough for Nock to have a friend, she didn’t want to mess this up. 

Every now and then Nock would shiver and goosebumps would rise on her side facing the opening. She wished there was something she could do to stay warmer. 

***

Watching the rain was relaxing in its own way, although there was a bit of a chill in the air that followed. It hadn't rained much when Axelia had been on the road before, but she knew it would've only been a matter of time. At least they had found shelter. She couldn't help but wonder what things would be like after this job was done. Finding makeshift shelters, looking for available food... wait, she was imagining Nock beside her in these thoughts. Is that what she wanted, to keep traveling with Nock? It would make sense to stay together, especially since neither of them had a particular destination after this. 

Glancing over to her companion, Axelia noticed that she seemed to be in her own thoughts as well. Reacting to the cold on her side facing the opening of the log, the drow shivered and moved closer next to Nock. She hoped it was alright, although she couldn't help but notice that Nock was feeling the chill as well. Surely this would make the most sense. They needed to stay warm and what better way to do so? Not to mention the heat Axelia still felt on her face and ears from the two of the women being in such close proximity.

***

Nock felt Axelia shiver too and inched closer to her subconsciously. By now she was fully in the crook of her arm, flushed against each other. Nock was already bent a bit forward so it didn’t take much effort at all to look towards Axelia, “Do you want my jacket? I’ll be fine without it, I have a lot of meat on me,” she chuckled trying to push through her own nervousness.

***

"I... I would most appreciate it." Axelia answered. She did have a cloak of her own, but it was thin and not particularly made for warmth. "Are you certain you will be alright? I would not want you to sacrifice comfort for my sake."

The rain was falling harder and a clap of thunder sounded off. The wagon was close enough that they could keep eyes on it, but it was hard to see much else around them. Hopefully any potential threats wouldn't bother them tonight.

***

“Yeah go ahead and have it,” Nock wiggled around as she shrugged off her coat and wrapped it around Axelia's shoulders. Her forearms were covered in scars but her upper arms and shoulders were worse. “There you go, I hope that’s better. I can take the first watch again if you want me to.”

***

Axelia blushed as the coat was fit onto her. It was made for someone like Nock's build, so the coat swamped Axelia's tiny frame. The physicality happening certainly didn't cause the elf to feel any chills either. She watched as Nock moved back to her original position and gave Axelia a smile. There were many more scars lining the half orc's arms, and Axelia couldn't help but be saddened by them. Nock was so young, but had been through so much. She supposed that at least the two of them were interacting better these days, and that she could hopefully make Nock's hardships be a little more infrequent. 

"That would be nice, if you do not mind." She looked back out at their surroundings. "It is difficult to see the moon tonight." She noticed. "Please just wake me when you feel tired, I will not mind." Axelia attempted to put herself in her usual meditation stance, though there was not much room to do so. And she couldn't help but be drawn back into Nock's partial embrace. She leaned closer onto Nock's now bare shoulder and closed her eyes.

***

Nock gave a nod to Axelia and when she went to sleep she couldn’t help but look at her. It was nice being in this position. She felt like someone actually needed her and she felt protective of Axelia. Nock sighed happily, her neck hurt but overall she was content. She sincerely hoped she could continue traveling with Axelia, she was actually starting to be happy with her. And even her cravings to drink were lessened when she was distracted by her. 

Nock looked out towards the wagon. It was faded in the thick storm but otherwise it looked alright. Nock hoped the wagon driver was cold, she couldn’t help but feel ill will towards him. 

When Nock started to nod off she thought it was a good time to wake Axelia up. She shifted slightly and rubbed her knuckles softly on Axelia's arm to rouse her. “I going to fall asleep,” Nock said tiredly, “Do you mind if you watch now?”

***

There wasnt much to fill Axelia's mediation tonight. She mostly just focused on the sound of the rain and the feeling of Nock against her. Feeling the half-orc's heartbeat was calming, especially as time passed and Nock seemed to relax herself more. It was selfish, but Axelia wished that moments like these would happen more often. She admitted to herself that being in Nock's company like this was wonderful. It had been so long since she'd had a friend. The drow hoped that that's what they could be now at least. Although it felt different from other experiences she'd had. As Axelia pondered what these underlying feelings might be, she heard Nock's voice and opened her eyes. 

"Of course." She replied. "Here, I should return this." Axelia moved to take off the coat. Perhaps it would be easier for Nock to fall asleep if she was warm.

***

“No you keep it for now, I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Nock gave a soft tired smile. She nestled into the curve of the trunk and closed her eyes. Unfortunately she couldn’t stop moving around and shifting. She was tired and worn out but this position of being craned forward was just too uncomfortable.

***

"Nock, I... There may be room if you would like to lie down instead?" Axelia couldn't help but notice her companion shift around trying to get comfortable. Nock had made the elf feel more at ease during her meditation, so she wanted to attempt to return the favor. Plus there would be more room for Nock's limbs if she laid flat. It didnt seem like the log would be quite long enough, but maybe if the half orc curled up slightly and rested her head on Axelia's lap? She blushed at the idea, but it did make sense realistically. She looked to Nock and gestured as she explained her idea.

***

Nock took in the offer and thought about it. She was very tempted and she liked the closeness she had with Axelia right now. “Right, um yeah, I think that would help,” Nock moved according to Axelia's gestures. She curled up slightly so she was still in the trunk. Nock rested her head on Axelia's lap and flipped her hair so she wouldn’t be laying on it. She could hear Axelias steady breathing and heartbeat. Hearing the rhythm she almost immediately went to sleep, she didn’t fidget or think so much like she normal would do on any other night. With the presence and warmth coming from the small elf, her dreams weren’t as terrible. She still felt the stares of her mother and other people in her life, the flashbacks of torment. But through the haze she could Axelia there looking up to her with her pale eyes. Every time something fretful would happen, she was there to help ground her.

***

Once she decided that Nock had actually fallen asleep, Axelia carefully removed the borrowed coat and laid it across Nock. Even though the offer had been declined, Axelia wanted to give whatever comfort that she could. She was still nervous to touch the half-orc as she slept though. Not that she thought Nock would intentionally harm her, but being threatened with a hunting knife would leave anyone a bit hesitant. She tried to keep her gaze fixed on the outside of the tree. Even with the heavy rain, she needed to keep her eyes out for threats. Glancing down and watching Nock sleep was admittedly hard to avoid doing. Even in dreams it seemed that her guard was never fully down, but it did appear that Nock wasn't fidgeting quite as much as usual.

Eventually the rain calmed down. Axelia waited until she saw the man climb out of the wagon before she softy called Nock's name to wake her up.


	8. Chapter 8

Nock slowly opened her eyes to the sound of Axelia's voice. She found that she had moved her arm around Axelia's knee and held it for comfort. It took Nock a little bit to get her bearings. Her coming to consciousness slowly was so foreign to her, she can’t remember the last time when she hadn’t woken to a panic. Nock let out a blissful sigh before realizing who she was in company with. She slowly rose and her jacket slipped off her shoulder, she smiled softly to Axelia, blushing, “Thank you.” 

She backed out of the log and helped Axelia out as well. Nock stretched her back and she could hear the loud pops. She put on her jacket and rolled up the sleeves. “I suppose we should head out now. We should make it to the city today right?”

***

Axelia watched Nock as she woke up. Even just coming out of sleep, she was absolutely charming. Axelia smiled as they made eye contact before both climbing out of the overturned tree. She silently prayed that maybe, just maybe, they'd get more mornings like this together. 

"You may be correct. I admit to being slightly excited to have this mission be finished." She gave a grin as she referenced their driver. They spoke very briefly with him before taking a short break to eat a quick meal and heading out yet again. 

***

Nock let out a chuckle at the reference to the driver. She hadn’t laughed so much since... well she’s actually never laughed so much. Joking and being carefree with Axelia was starting to get easier and easier. 

They walked behind the cart after eating a quick meal. The storm cloud were starting to part and sunlight filtered through. Nock wanted to talk to Axelia some more but didn’t know what to say, conversation was still hard but she was feeling more relaxed by her side. The trip had been relatively easy, they passed by a few people coming down the road but there was no trouble at all. They should be at the town before it got dark, enough time to find an inn and settle down for the night.

***

It was still hard to think of quite what to talk about, but Axelia and Nock managed to share a few words here and there as they walked. Things seemed to be getting easier for them, and even being together in silence was still enjoyable. Axelia knew it had been quite a long time since she'd smiled so much. Over a century at least. She hoped that things would keep improving for the two of them, she genuinely wanted to spend time with Nock and keep getting to know her. Especially now that her companion seemed less troubled and more sure of herself. Axelia couldn't help but wonder at how she could've affected someone that much. Maybe it was just life using her to pay things forward as it had been done for her... 

The wagon continued following the trail and heading between two large outcroppings of rocks. The driver seemed preoccupied with reading his map to properly guide the horses, and Axelia wondered at how he'd gotten this far in life. The brief confusion had her mind busy before she heard the sound of small stones falling. She touched Nock's arm as she tried to focus on the noise. "There's something moving on the rocks..." She whispered, slightly pointing her staff in the direction forward.

***

Nock gave a nod to Axelia, her demeanor changing to a serious one. She unslung her bow and knocked a couple times on the wagon to get the driver's attention. She moved up closer to the side of the wagon and said, “You might want to hide, we have company.”

With the cart slowly rolling to a halt and the driver hiding in the back, Nock nocked a blunt arrow. She couldn’t see anyone appear just yet, she didn’t have the perception like Axelia did. So she waited for someone else to make the first move.

***

Axelia kept her eyes focused on the surrounding rocks. Her senses were alert and waiting for any additional noises or movement. When the arrow fired, she was ready. The drow dodged at the last second. Moving with grace and precision, she jumped to the side and landed without issue. Her eyes stayed focus and easily saw the top of the person's head. Gripping her staff, Axelia moved forward, dodging another arrow as it was fired.

***

Nock saw the arrow fly and could spot the person who shot it. She let and arrow loose but it hit the rocks near the bandit. She didn’t see the other bandit in the bushes on the other side of the road who shot an arrow. It scratched her arm, slitting the fabric and causing blood to seep into it. 

She hoped she could back up Axelia, but she had her own opponent to face now. Drawing another blunt arrow she let it loose towards the bandit in the bush. Hearing the resounding “Oof!” from the bandit made her smirk.

***

From the corner of her eye, Axelia watched as Nock fired an arrow into the bushes and made contact. Still moving forward, Axelia effortlessly jumped onto the rocks. Quickly flipping onto her hands, she twirled around, dodging a close contact arrow, before bringing her boot down onto the enemy person's neck. The force threw the person sideways. Immediately another arrow flew at Axelia's location. It was timed almost perfectly as she didn't have the chance to dodge. She let out a scream as it sunk into her shoulder, blood quickly pouring from the fresh wound. The pain spread through her body as she attempted to see who else was attacking.

***

Nock heard Axelia scream out in pain and her blood ran cold. She frantically looked for who ever could have shot it. Farther away in the woods there was another bandit with a long bow, he was behind a trunk of a tree and after he shot he turned behind the trunk again. Nock wanted to go after him but she couldn’t leave herself defenseless in front of this other guy. He wasn’t too far away so Nock charged him and swung her bow and cracked him in the side of the head. He stumbled dizzily but still managed to grab for his sword and swung out and upwards towards Nock. Nock quickly jumped back but part of her abdomen still got a nick. Nothing deathly but still not pleasant. 

***

Adrenaline surged through Axelia, leading the pain to leave her focus. Seeing her current opponent taken care of, she looked over just in time to see Nock get attacked. The drow snapped the end of the arrow in her shoulder and quickly hopped down. Grabbing her staff as she ran, she slid forward and cracked her weapon against the person's head while they were still focused on Nock. The person fell forward, lifeless and limp. 

***

Nock, thoroughly impressed with Axelia's abilities, gave her a nod. She crouched down so she could have a more stable position and drew her bow back, aiming at the spot where she saw the bandit come out from behind the trunk. When he finally turned around Nock quickly let loose her blunt arrow aiming for his torso. It hit his ribs, successfully cracking a few as the arrow bounced off. He doubled over in pain. That should buy Axelia enough time to get over there. Nock drew another arrow just in case she needed it.

***

Trying her hardest not to be taken over by the pain, Axelia watched Nock shoot her own arrow and quickly ran to follow its path towards the trees. At first she didn't see the target, but the person stepped out from behind the tree as they clutched their ribs. Like the others, they were cloaked and didn't have any identifying features that she could see. The person glanced up to see Axelia fast approaching. They attempted to grab a knife from their belt, but they were too slow. Digging her staff into the ground, Axelia used the momentum to move through the air and deliver a kick to the person's face. A crack sounded as their neck broke from the impact. 

The elf stood over the body. It wasn't that she enjoyed killing or anything, but taking out threats as quickly as possible was part of her goddess' teachings. Better to do whatever it took in the moment to neutralize the situation than let someone else be hurt. She offered a prayer to their souls. Maybe their bodies could at least be used to nourish the surrounding nature too. 

As the battle came to a close, Axelia began to feel the pain in her shoulder at full force. She knelt down clutching at the part of the arrow that still remained. It hadn't gone all the way through...

***

Nock waited a beat to see if there were anymore enemies before she ran over to Axelia, she knew she was hurt. Nocks own cuts stung but she pushed through it. Nock found Axelia kneeling on the ground.

“Let me see. Sit up against the tree.” Nock saw that the arrow hadn’t gone all the way through. This was was going to be more painful for her.

***

Axelia felt faint, but did as she was told and managed to sit herself down next to a tree. The wound wasn't bleeding much yet, but she knew it would once the arrow was removed. She silently cursed herself for having gotten hit at all. They still had a few hours of travel before they reached the city, and neither of them were capable of healing magic. 

Axelia did her best to calm her breathing. "Nock... Y- you need to gently twist this and see if it has been stuck in a bone." Her voice wavered as she spoke. She knew exactly what they would have to do and was not particularly looking forward to it.

***

Nock was really wishing she had a drink on her right now, not for herself but for Axelia. This was going to hurt and she had nothing to numb the pain. Nock took off her jacket and folded it up. She held it up in front of Axelias face, “Here, bite down so you don’t break your teeth. You have to stay extremely still.”

Nock took out a roll of cloth she used as emergency bandage from her bag. She ripped up some to use as packing. She took a breath to steady herself and put a hand on the arrow every so gently. Even now she could see the small elf wince at the brush of a touch. Letting out a breath she slightly shifted the arrow, it moved easily so it wasn’t imbedded in bone.

***

Axelia felt the blood drain from her face. If she didn't pass out now, she surely would after the ordeal. She bit down onto Nock's jacket and tried to let her friend take control of the situation. At least the arrow had only hit her shoulder. Something more vital would've been much more of a concern seeing as they were still far from town. She would survive this, but it was still going to be excruciating to deal with. The elf made eye-contact with Nock. Tears flooded her pale pink eyes from the pain and she gave a nod.

***

Nock gave Axelia a small nod before trying to take the arrow out. She went as quickly as she dared, she wanted it to be over quickly but she also didn’t want to damage any other tissue. Her eyebrows furrowed and she grimaced at the process. Axelia withered in pain but she kept still enough. Once she was done she threw the arrow down and picked up Axelia to take her to the cart and set her down on the open back. “Stay here, I’ll go see what those other guys had on them.”

Nock made her way to each bandit. She gathered up her special blunt arrows and and coin that they had. She found that one of them had a fairly decent longword so she strapped that to her belt. Other than that they didn’t have much on them. 

Nock made her way back to the cart and dropped the change down, there was only silver and copper but when you have next to nothing, anything helps. She divided the coin equally between her and Axelia, it only amounted to a few silver each and some copper. “Here’s your half, they aren’t gonna need it now.”

***

Axelia had used whatever focus she had left to keep calm and not tense her muscles while Nock pushed the arrow through. Which proved difficult as the pain spread throughout her body. After the arrow was removed, Axelia instantly felt the following fatigue. The elf buried her face into Nock as she was lifted up from the ground. Feeling her companion's strong arms around her gave a warm feeling of security. Somehow she knew that Nock would do whatever she could to not let anything else happen to her. It was hard to keep her eyes open, but Axelia watched as she was set down on the wagon and Nock went to collect what she could. Leaning back, she gave a silent prayer of thanks that the two of them had each other again. A small nod was given in acknowledgement as Nock returned with the small amount of coin. 

From the front of the wagon, the driver had calmed the horses and gave a look to Nock. "We gotta get movin', I don't need anymore trouble to find us out here." He didn't seem terribly concerned with the injuries his hired help had sustained.

***

Nock sent him back a glare, “Right.”

Nock turned her focus to Axelia as they started to move, “The bumps are gonna suck so don’t lean on that arm, but it’s a lot better than walking right now. If you need me to I can carry you.” She looked up into the sky to see where the sun was, “It seems like we still have a couple more hours before we get to town.” She gave Axelia a sad smile. “You did great by the way. Did you learn that at your monastery?” She tried to keep Axelia talking to take her focus off of the pain. 

***

"I... T-thank you." Axelia clutched her shoulder as she tried to respond to Nock. The pain still seared through her body, but knowing that the arrow was no longer there gave some slight relief. It seemed like any sort of minor movement caused the pain to flare back up though. Her vision blurred and she tried to blink it back to normal. Looking at Nock helped. Focusing on her dark blue eyes was grounding as Axelia tried not to let herself be overcome with how badly the wound hurt. She took a few breaths before being able to reply. 

"Technically speaking, yes, but-" she grimaced as the wagon shifted and she put more weight onto her shoulder than she intended. "I- I am mostly self taught."

***

“Self taught? You mean you learned how to do that by yourself?” Nock was surprised. She saw what Axelia could do and her acrobatic-like fighting. Nock could never do something like that, she was too clunky. She was mainly good with a bow and whatever simple weapon she could find. But she liked using a bow. She was further way and she felt like it gave her more options if she needed to run or flee.

***

Axelia blushed, she wasn't used to being praised, and definitely didn't have the energy to try and hide her face this time. "T-thank you for your kind words," she leaned back and closed her eyes, feeling blood starting to seep through the makeshift bandages. Her bangs fell over her face as she tried to focus on breathing.

***

Nock looked at Axelia as she leaned back. Her bandage was starting blossom red, but it wasn’t too much. As long as it wasn’t a lot and didn’t continue that way for long she was fine. But Nock still felt concern for her. Seeing Axelia's bangs reminded her that she needed to cut her own hair. The sides had grown out quite a bit because she was in prison for a long time. She scratched the side of her head feeling how long the hair was. She hoped that she could cut it tonight. Maybe after Axelia was in good standing. 

Nock didn’t talk too much during the rest of the trip, seeing Axelia trying to meditate and breathe. She didn’t want to disturb her.

***

They made it to Amphail without any further troubles. Axelia had kept her eyes closed for most of the journey. The pain had slowly begun to lessen, but she definitely had lost a lot of energy in the process. 

After reaching their destination, they were forced to wait as the wagon driver completed his business with his buyer before he would pay them and let them leave. The coin was less than what they were promised, but they were both too tired and annoyed to argue. 10 gold a piece was still better than nothing. Axelia leaned into Nock as they walked to the closest inn. She had gotten a small amount of rest, but it would be nice to have an actual bed again for once. The elf insisted that she pay for the room though. It took some convincing of Nock to let it happen, but she wanted to return the favor to her friend somehow. 

As they both found their room and sat themselves on their own beds, Axelia watched as Nock removed her bow and jacket. Wait was that..?   
"Nock, y- you have blood on you. Were you injured as well?" She cursed herself for not noticing her friend had also been hurt. 

***

When they made their way to the inn, Nock wanted to pay for the room but Axelia got to it first. Even injured she was still apt to showing generosity. Nock tried her best not to sigh in disappointment as she helped Axelia up the stairs, but she couldn’t help but smile a bit at the little one's kindness. 

Once in the room Nock set her stuff on her side of the room and started to take off her jacket and toss it unceremoniously onto the bed. Hearing Axelia's call she quickly twisted around, “Huh wha- shit,” she broke open the scab of tried blood on her torso. She touched the spot and there was a little bit of blood on her hand but nothing super alarming. “I guess I did get injured. I didn’t really notice.” She checked herself and found a cut on the back of her arm and shoulder. She went through her bag and found that she had used most of her bandages. She could see Axelia wanted to say something, “Hold that thought, I’ll be right back.” And she left to go downstairs.

***

Nock rushed out of the room before Axelia could continue to speak. She moved to follow, but getting back up hurt too much. She carefully removed her tunic to inspect her shoulder wound. It had stopped bleeding, but it was going to take a while to heal without magic. She sighed. The healers at home had always made short work of any injuries those in the Moonwood received. Her bare skin felt cool against the sheets. It would be nice to enjoy having a safe place to sleep for once. Laying down on the bed, she kept her eyes on the door, hoping for Nock to return soon.

***

Nock came back after a couple minutes with a pail of water, a bottle of spirits, and some rags. Her jaw was set into a clinch as she handled the bottle. “I had to go get some more rags. And oh yeah, this isn’t to drink, I mean unless you want some, but um, it’s um, for disinfectant.” Nock stammered over her words from being surprised at Axelia without her tunic. It was very surprising for her. Wasn’t she from a monastery? Aren’t they uptight about those things? Nock didn’t care about her own nudity but she certainly wasn’t expecting Axelia to undress so fast.

Nock very gently sat on the edge of Axelia's bed, completely forgetting about her own wounds. “How is your shoulder by they way? Can I take a look? I can put a better dressing on it if you want me to.”


	9. Chapter 9

There was a sense of relief once Nock returned, but it was hard to miss the purple blush on the half orc's face as she walked in. Axelia was confused until she remembered that she had taken her tunic and undershirt off. Maybe Nock wasn't as used to seeing other bodies without clothing? It was fairly normal for Axelia. Drow of the Moonwood were often at least partially disrobed out of comfort. She carefully sat up and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She hadn't meant to be disrespectful to her friend. 

"That is very kind of you, Nock. It would be most appreciated." The pain was still hard to handle and she couldn't move her arm very much. The bleeding had stopped, but the wound was hard to look at without her feeling faint. She looked back towards Nock. "Please leave some supplies for your own wounds as well." She advised.

***

“Oh right, of course,” she let out a breathy laugh. She moved closer to Axelia and started to undo the dressing, “You can relax your arm, if it hurts too much. I was just surprised. I wasn’t expecting you to get so... comfortable.” Nock took a square of cloth and dipped it in the pail of water beside her to wipe off the dried blood. She worked slowly and steadily, silently thanking that her hands no longer shook anymore. Nock poured all of her focus into the task as to not be distracted by Axelia's... figure. She took the bottle of spirits and with a clean cloth, poured some on. She bit her lip as she smelled the contents. How badly she wanted to take a couple drinks from the bottle. She swallowed thickly and spoke to Axelia, “This is going to hurt like a bitch, but it’s necessary.” She tried to lock eyes with Axelia so she knew what was coming. 

***

"It seemed that this task would be easier if I simply removed the clothing covering the wound." Axelia replied. She honestly hadn't put any other thought into the action, but there was something oddly satisfying at having Nock see more of her body. But... why? What made being with Nock different? She figured that she could ponder what it meant when they weren't dealing with battle injuries. Focusing back at the situation at hand, the elf noticed her friend carry a very concentrated look on her face. It couldnt have been too long since Nock had quit drinking, was this going to be too difficult of a task to be around alcohol again? She wished that she was able to take care of her own wounds so that Nock wouldn't have to be in such a situation. Glancing back up, she met the half orc's gaze and braced herself.

***

Nock gave a small nod and started cleaning again. She felt the the small elf tense up and let out a small cry. But other than that she held still. Nock was bewildered at it, this would make most grown men jerk back, but Axelia had stamina. She tried her best to wrap up quickly and put on the final bandages. She guessed that it was good that Axelia has already taken off her tunic because the bandage had to also go around the front of her chest and loop back around in order for it to stay secure. 

Nock could see that Axelia was tired. “At least we don’t have to take watch,” she said with a half smile. She then went to her side and took off her own shirt. Normally she didn’t care but now she was self-conscious. It felt different even though she had her back to Axelia. Why was she so attentive to this? Would Axelia see all of her scars? Would she think less of her? Nock started to try and clean up her own wounds. She worked on the one on her stomach first, sucking in a quick breath when she had to apply the spirits. She had trouble with the back of her arm and shoulder though. She couldn’t quite twist right because of her other cut to reach the back of her arm properly.

***

Nock hadn't been kidding, cleaning the wound hurt almost as much as the initial puncture. Even through her exhaustion, Axelia didn't want to show how much pain she was in. It was extremely important to get her shoulder disinfected after all. She gripped the sheets underneath her, but otherwise tried not to react. Once it was done, she helped as much as she could while the bandages were applied. 

Gently massaging her shoulder, Axelia noticed from the corner of her eye as Nock undressed and began to work on her own wounds. She didn't want to be caught staring, but seeing her friend's bare torso, even from the back, pulled her attention. There were many scars covering her dark red skin, and impressive muscles that rippled underneath whenever she moved. Noticing that Nock was having trouble reaching certain injuries, Axelia quietly moved over to the other bed.   
"Here," she said before her fingers lightly grazed Nock's bare shoulder. The drow was aware of how light her movements could be and didnt want to surprise the half orc. She remembered how jumpy Nock could be when she was surprised after all. But even with the exhaustion hitting her and the pain in her own shoulder, Axelia wanted to help. "Please let me assist you."

***

Nock froze. She had sent heard Axelia get up and move across the room. She tried her best not to react knowing Axelia was the only one in the room with her. A couple heartbeats went by before Nock turned around to see the little elf. Nock tried her best not to blush but failed miserably. “I uh, thank you” Nock sat down on the edge of the bed so Axelia didn’t have to reach so high up. Why was she so flustered? She’s never been this bad before. Was it because she was actually sober? When Axelia cleaned her up she couldn’t help but lean slightly into the touch. It felt nice. She missed the night before in the trunk and hoped that somehow they could spend another night like that together being so close to each other.

***

Axelia did her best to ignore her own discomfort from where the arrow had hit and focused on Nock. She tried to be as gentle as she could, but she could tell it still stung when the rag made contact. It seemed that Nock was almost leaning into the touch, even with how much it probably hurt. Looking up, Axelia met Nock's gaze and became lost in her eyes. She didn't mean to stare for so long. The dark blue eyes looking back reminded Axelia of ocean waves at night. She was pulled in without meaning to. It was only when she started to lose her grip on the rag was she pulled back into focus. A blush flew across Axelia's face. Moving back too quickly, she was reminded of how bad her muscles ached.  
"I, um... I apologize. I think I may need some rest after... after today." She stood up and moved back to her own bed, glancing at Nock as she did so.

***

Nock stared back at those pale pink eyes. How soft yet intense they were. What was she thinking? Nock couldn’t even begin to guess. When Axelia got up to go to her own bed she couldn’t help but follow her with her gaze. So many questions filled her mind but none of them could be answered right now. Right now she needed some rest. She didn’t know how long they could stay here but they needed to find another job soon and with Axelia's shoulder like that, they wouldn’t have much luck doing anything. Wait.. they? Were they to travel together from here? Just what we’re Nock's plans? What were Axelia's plans? Either way Axelia needed actual healing. 

Nock moved about the room setting the used rags and pail next to the door, “Axelia, do you want to go to a temple tomorrow to see if they could heal you up?” Nock continue to busy herself and eventually stood next to her bed staring at the bottle of spirits wondering what she should do with it. Should she set it with the other stuff she doesn’t want? Or should she keep it in her back in case she needed it for another injury? Could she do that? Could she fight off the temptation?

***

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Axelia removed the wrappings she wore around her arms and carefully reached down to remove her boots. She couldnt help but watch Nock move across the room as she did so though. Even with her attempts to look busy, her thoughts stayed on her friend. She glanced back up when her name was said.   
"Oh, I- I must admit I am surprised that you would suggest it considering..." She paused. The elf didn't particularly want to bring up Nock's feelings towards faith. "I mean, it would certainly be worth looking into. Healing magic could be greatly beneficial, I am afraid I will not be of much use otherwise until I recover." 

She noticed as Nock had begun eyeing the remaining amount of alcohol. "You should come rest as well. We can address any concerns in the morning, there is no need to worry any more for today." Axelia didn't want to single out what she assumed Nock to be worrying about, but she hoped that she could convince her to save the issue for the next day.

***

“I-“ Nock sighed looking for the right words, “I don’t like it, but you need the healing. Hopefully we can find a temple that won’t turn us away.”   
Nock held onto the bottle and bit her lip. “You’re right, I ugh...” Nock looked around trying to figure out where to set the bottle. She certainly didn’t want to sit it next to her bed. She ultimately decided to place it beside the wall on the other side of the room. Nock blew out any remaining candles and laid down in her bed. 

That night her dreams were rough. Normally it was her being tormented but this time Axelia faced the wrath of her abusers too. And Nock couldn’t protect her, there wasn’t anything she could do. She was always too far away and she didn’t have her bow. Near the end of her dream when she finally managed to get closer to call out her name she was blocked by a towering figure. She looked up to see her mother raising a dagger toward her face. 

Nock woke up in a cold sweat. Her cuts were sore but didn’t break. She looked around and light had filtered through the window. What was even the time? It had to be morning still. Nock sat up and rubbed at her eyes.

***

Axelia watched as Nock blew out the candles and went to bed. She wished she had known what else to say. It wasn't fair that her companion would have to continue carrying such a struggle. Beneath the pain and troubled past, Nock had a kind spirit. "Goodnight, Nock." she wanted to say, but couldn't bring herself to. 

Leaning back in her own bed, she was soon able to let the exhaustion from the day take her. Thankfully meditation usually keeps the person fairly still, so she wouldn't have to worry about accidentally putting pressure on her shoulder. Her visions were of the ocean waves, but nothing really substantial. Even the waves themselves were blurry in her mind. It was still dark when she awoke. From years of doing it, her body clock typically woke her from meditation after about 4 hours or so. 

Looking around, she noticed that Nock was still asleep. From the tossing and turning, it seemed that she was having nightmares again tonight. Axelia thought back to the night before in the tree trunk when Nock had slept soundly. Had she had that much of an effect on her? Axelia wished she could help Nock sleep again, but dared not touch her in fear of waking or surprising her.

Moving over to the side of the bed where her belongings lay on the floor, Axelia found her bag and pulled out her journal. She may as well use this time alone to write. Even without being able to send them, writing these letters to her old friend helped her figure things out. Maybe he would know why she was having such confusing feelings towards Nock. He'd probably even like her too. Axelia smiled to herself at how kind her lost friend had always been. 

Without meaning to, the young drow ended up writing enough to fill the rest of her journal. While Nock was still asleep, Axelia moved out of her bed and did her best to wrap her tunic around her torso. Her shoulder still hurt a lot, but at least it was better than it had been. Walking down the stairs to tavern on the main floor of the inn proved troublesome but doable. She sat down at a table and was soon met by the person manning the floor. It was still early, so Axelia figured that she was the first customer of the day. After ordering and waiting a little while for it to be prepared, she paid the tavern worker and gathered the food to take back to the inn room. 

She had had to guess a little bit on what Nock would like to eat, but Axelia hoped it would do. As she opened the door, the slight noise must have caused her friend to wake up. The elf carefully moved closer with the plate of food in her hands. "I am glad you are awake. I gathered that you might be hungry." They hadn't eaten much yesterday after all. 

***

Nock scooted back in her bed and crossed her legs to make room for Axelia. She rubbed vigorously at the scar on her check, trying to rub the sensation from her dream away. "Thank you," she said quietly, still absorbed in the thoughts from her own dream. She took a bite to eat and glanced up at Axelia. She still favored her other arm greatly. Nock thought back to the day of the fight, was there something she could have done differently? Was there a way she could have prevented that shot?

***

Sitting down and joining Nock, the small elf began to eat from the plate as well. Axelia glanced at the large scar across Nock's cheek. It looked to be a very old wound, but whatever had happened obviously still haunted her. Nock often touched it whenever she woke up from a restless night or seemed distracted. "I do not wish to pry, so please inform me if I have crossed any boundaries but... I notice you give a lot of attention to that particular scar. Maybe the healers at whatever temple we find could do something for you as well?"

***

Nock was surprised, “Oh! Um, you’re fine. It’s an old scar so I don’t think they could do anything...” Nock though to the day of her outburst and winced inwardly. She could see why Axelia was even more hesitant to ask. Nock tried her best to appear more open, “I got it when I was very very young and maybe I deserved it and maybe I didn’t.” She shrugged her shoulders and then thought a moment, “I don’t want you to think I’ll yell at you. I know I did that day but I don’t want that to happen again. I was drunk. I was in a bad place. I think-“ She cut her self off and glanced to the side blushing “I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this.” She shoved a piece of bread in her mouth to keep herself from rambling.

***

Axelia reached over and placed her hand over Nock's. It hurt to lean over, but it didn't matter in the moment. "You certainly did not deserve to be attacked in such a way, especially being that you were a child." She tried to meet Nock's gaze, concern lining her pale eyes. "And I do appreciate you saying that. I admit I am often afraid of saying the wrong thing to you. I... Nevermind, it is nothing. My wish is only that I do not ever offend you or cause us to end a friendship as it is just beginning." She gave a kind smile, it was nice that Nock was trusting her more like this.

***

Nock drew in a sharp breath and the hand being placed on her own. Nock looked up at Axelia and her own eyes started to water. Axelia really considered her as a friend? Nock could recount a couple friends that she had had, but none felt as right as this one did right now. Nock moved her hand so she could give Axelia's hand a small squeeze. She did it on instinct. She wanted to let her know that she really got her message. "Thank you. I sure hope this friendship can be a long one." She looked at their almost finished meal, "Should we get you to a healer soon?" 

***

Axelia gave a small laugh. "I had no intention of rushing you, but yes, that would be preferable." Her hand lingered against Nock's for a moment before reaching back to her shoulder and tracing her fingers across her tunic. The pain underneath still throbbed. Giving another smile and a nod to Nock, Axelia moved herself off of the bed and over to where she had left her own belongings. Leaving her undershirt and arm wrappings, as they would be too difficult to wear at the moment, she tightened her tunic around her and found her boots. 

***

Nock got up and started to get ready as well. Every now and then she would cast a glance toward Axelia to... check on her? Right? That's all she was doing, right? She put on her jacket and noticed that there was still a blood stain on it, and while checking her shirt, she sighed. She would have to clean them both and make repairs later, but the trip to the temple couldn't wait.

"I don't suppose you know where a decent temple would be, would you? I don't know too much about religion so I don't know where would be the best place to go." 

***

"I am unfamiliar with this particular town, but most settlements often have an all-faith temple within their borders. Perhaps the innkeep or a nearby shop owner could help us?" Axelia threw whatever minimal items she owned into her bag and leaned onto her staff. As long as she didn't strain herself, walking around would be good for her. Plus it would be nice to explore a new town without needing to search for coin or complete a mission for an employer.

***

"We could ask the innkeeper," Nock nodded. Nock helped Axelia down the stairs. She was still pretty fatigued after all. When they went to the first floor Nock walked up to the front bar/desk. She asked where the nearest temple was and it turned out it was just up the road across town. 

Nock and Axelia walked across town. She saw different shops and notably a book store. She thought about going in there after their business at the temple was done. Nock could see Axelia struggling, "Do you want to lean on my arm?"

***

As fascinating as the shops that they passed were, Axelia found herself looking back at Nock whenever she could. There was something comforting about simply walking down a street with her. They had yet to talk about it, but Axelia secretly hoped that they would continue traveling together. Not that they really needed to of course. It wasn't that they had received a job to send them elsewhere together or anything. But... maybe Nock liked spending time with her too? Even with the injuries they had taken, they had made a pretty good team. 

"Oh, oh yes, that would be most appreciated." Axelia blushed as she looked up at Nock, but for once, didn't try to hide it. She took her friend's arm and leaned into her as they walked together.

***

Nock smiled at seeing the dark purple blush on Axelia's face and her ears. They continued walking down the road and eventually neared the temple. Nock stood in front of the doors, but could not open them. She had such a complicated relationship with religion and the gods. She had gone to temples before but only to be turned away. And how could she follow the gods when they let the things that happened to her happen? She could see how Axelia could find her religion, but for Nock it was a much different story.

***

Seeing Nock stop in front of the doors to the temple, Axelia moved in front of her. One of her hands was holding her staff as she leaned against it to brace herself, but she used the other to hold Nock's hand.   
"You do not have to accompany me," she started, knowing that Nock had a negative relationship with any sort of faith. "I can most likely find a healer inside willing to help me. I do not wish to cause you any further discomfort from us coming here." Axelia was confident that, even as a drow, she knew enough about places of worship that she could navigate the building and the people inside.

***

Nock gave a single nod and stood outside the doorway and learned against the wall. She had been making progress on herself lately, not drinking, being calmer, but this was too early for her. She couldn’t bring herself to walk through that threshold. She figured with Axelia being from faith she would know how to talk to people in there. So Nock waited for her to come back. She drew idle marks into the well-walked dirt path, anticipating her first journal she was going to buy today.


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours passed before Axelia returned to the front entrance. She rolled her shoulder a bit and did some quick stretches after she closed the door behind her. There would still be a scar, but thankfully the healer inside had taken care of the wound itself. Axelia had been prepared to defend herself and her race against a stranger, but the healer had turned out to be someone partly of fae ancestry. Though not a drow, the healer knew of dark elves that lived on the surface, and was more than happy to assist Axelia. 

As she left the building, she looked around and saw Nock still making marks into the dirt. She approached, being careful where she stepped as to not walk on anything Nock had possibly made.   
"It seems that I will make a full recovery." She gave a smile to her friend before looking closer at the ground. "I have not seen you draw before now." Axelia was curious about Nock having artistic talent, and anything else she may still not know about the half-orc.

***

“Oh it’s nothing, just some lines. I actually want to run to a book shop I saw earlier and get a journal.” She looked up at Axelia, glancing at her shoulder, “Everything went well? You didn’t have any trouble?”

***

"That is convenient, I have been meaning to find a notebook for my writings as well. I would like to explore more of the town with you if that is alright." She gave a genuine smile to Nock as she did a few more stretches to make sure her shoulder felt back to normal. "Yes... yes everything went smoothly. There will be a scar, but the rest of the injury feels as though it had never happened." She offered the hand from her previously wounded side, showing Nock just how much better she felt. "Are your wounds going to be alright? I may be able to convince the healer to meet us outside if you require it."

***

Nock stammered, “I’m- I’m fine really. They were just scratches. I hardly even noticed them before.” She quickly moved her foot to scrap over what she had been drawing. “Let’s go get those books shall we? I’m glad to see that you can walk alright now.” Although to be truthful Nock really enjoyed Axelia learning on her for support and the amount of excuses she could make to hold her. She really liked being in close contact with Axelia.

***

Now that she felt like herself again, Axelia actually noticed how happy she was. Sure, she was still nervous of saying the wrong thing, but being around Nock was overall quite enjoyable. They headed back down the road together. It was nice to have idle banter and things to point out in the town as they walked. Amphail wasn't particularly large, but all of the main businesses seemed to be on the main road through the town. While they still happened to get a few stares from townsfolk, no one seemed to really give them trouble. Probably because they all needed whatever business from passing travelers they could get. 

The two women approached a small bookstore they had previously passed. The front window was full of different books and general knick-knacks on display. Making their way inside, it was a bit hard to see any sort of organization process. Axelia felt like she was back in the Moonwood library, although that one had been a bit more standardized in its shelving. The small elf walked around in awe. Multiple stacks of books and scrolls and other miscellaneous items lined the walls. Thankfully there was a straight path to the desk where an older gnome woman was sitting on a stool, reading. She looked up, straightening her small glasses and greeted them.   
"Why, hello there! G-goodness, you're tall!" She said as she saw Nock standing behind Axelia. "Oh! Where are my manners, How can I help you folks today?"

***

“Oh! Um,” Nock stammered, not used to the kind of welcoming. “I- We are looking for a couple blank journals.” Nock shifted around uneasily, not quite used to the hospitality. She unconsciously shifted closer to Axelia.

***

Axelia gave a look back at Nock, noticing that she seemed uncomfortable. 

"Blank journals you say? I should have a nice stack over here!" The gnome woman hopped off of her stool and began heading towards a pile of books in the back corner of the store. How she knew where anything was, Axelia had no idea. The shopkeep had to stand on her toes to reach the top of a specific stack, but once she grabbed it, she looked back to her two potential customers.   
"Here, here, I've got a good collection of them! Ones for drawing, journaling, or writing love letters perhaps?" She said with a grin. "Don't think I don't see you blushing over there, Glasses!" She laughed while referring to Nock, who seemed to look even more uncomfortable. "I'll let you two pick what ya want, how's a gold coin a piece sound? They'll come with whatever you want to write with!"

***

Nock blushed even more furiously at the comment, she cleared her throat, “Thanks, that sounds good.” Nock went over to the stack and split it in half for her and Axelia to have their own pile to peruse.   
There were many different types of journals, no two the same. Some were basic and leather bound, some had filigree etched into the hard cover. She focused at the task at hand, she wanted a good sketchbook that she would feel comfortable drawing in. Nock decided to go for an older looking leather journal that had a few scratch marks on it as well as a leather clasp. She ran her fingers through the pages, it was a rough tooth so it should do well for her sketches. There was also a selection of pencils and charcoal sticks and pens with ink. Nock decided to go for a small metal tin of charcoal sticks. She liked how dark they were and how they blended on the page. 

She looked over to Axelia to see what she might have picked out.

***

Axelia tried her best to hide the slight laugh at Nock being singled out. Not that she wanted her to feel embarrassed or anything, but seeing her blush so much was actually really cute. The drow was trying not to let herself think too hard and just enjoy being in Nock's company. They had only started considering themselves friends recently, but Axelia's thoughts had kept going back to Nock ever since they'd met. Maybe this strange bookshop owner could be onto something. Could her and Nock be something even more than friends? 

Axelia blinked herself back into focus. "You must stop being so caught up in your own thoughts." she said to herself as Nock divided the stack of notebooks. Looking through the options was a little overwhelming. Axelia hadn't really needed anything special. As long as she could write in it, it didn't really matter what it looked like or what it was made of. She picked out a basic, lightweight journal with a dark blue cover. Looking it and the few pencils she'd picked out, she felt fairly happy with her decision.

"That one suits you, Nock." Axelia flashed a smile, holding her own journal close to her. So many more letters she could write now. She was glad that Nock had found something too. It was exciting that her friend wanted to begin expressing herself into drawings.

***

“Yours does too,” she smiled, a nice simple color but rich. Nock had never smiled so much as she did lately with Axelia. It was nice being with her. Her comments were always intuitive and smart. Even during basic conversation Nock could tell she had a lot of wisdom. 

Nock moved up to the front desk and and set down and set down a couple gold before Axelia could pay for her own. When Axelia figured out what she had done Nock gave her a mischievous grin.

***

Axelia moving her bangs out of her face gave enough time for Nock to sneak over and pay for both journals. She raised an eyebrow once she realized what happened. Smiling at her friend, the elf teasingly poked Nock in the arm with her staff.

They thanked the older woman, who had hopped back onto her stool to continue reading her book, and said their goodbyes as they left the store.   
"You did not need to purchase my journal as well," Axelia began as they started walking. "But I do appreciate it, Nock." Her white hair still fell in her face when she looked up to talk to Nock. The two of them walked by a few other shops, but it didn't seem like either of them needed much else. Not that they had much coin between them anyway. It was now the afternoon and the streets were a little bit busier as the townsfolk completed their own tasks for the day. "Was there anything else you would like to do?" Axelia asked, still looking at the various businesses as they passed.

***

“Pay back for the inn last night,” Nock laughed. They walked around a bit more. “Honestly I don’t need anything else. I’d like get back to the room so I can wash and patch up my clothes."

***

"I suppose that may be a good idea, mine do need similar attention too." Thankfully the hole in Axelia's tunic hadn't been too big, but it would be nice to patch it up anyway. They made it back to the inn not much later after that. After jokingly pushing each other out of the way at the desk, they agreed to split the bill for another night. After an eye roll from the innkeep, they headed back up to their room. It didn't seem to phase them much, it was fun just being in each other's company. The sun hadn't quite set, and they would most likely leave the room again for food, but it was nice to have a place to relax in for once. 

Axelia set her bag and staff to the side. Removing her tunic and the bandages underneath, she got a good look at her newest scar. Thankfully it wasn't very big, but it was certainly visible against her dark grey skin. She didn't mind too much though. As long as she wasn't still healing from the wound was all that really mattered.

***

Nock has fun fighting over who would pay, it was nice to be generous towards someone. It felt good. It made her heart feel warm to have a caring friend and that she could be caring back. 

Nock found a wash basin to let her shirt and coat soak to loosen up the blood stains. Meanwhile she took off her boots and rifled through her bag for her pair of scissors. She had taken them from some snooty rich guy who ran a fabric stall back in Waterdeep. They looked very nice and had a good weight to them. She only took from those who could afford it and this was one of the items she used the most. 

She had found a small broom to keep at her side and sat down on the floor away from other fabric. She just had her pants on as she slowly cut the hair on the sides and back of her head. Constantly running her fingers through her hair to make sure it was all the same length.

***

After inspecting her new scar, Axelia loosely wrapped her tunic around herself and laid on her bed. She wanted to start writing, as she hadn't had enough pages in her last journal to finish her newest letter. Trying to focus was difficult though. Her eyes kept finding their way back to Nock. Even though her friend had her back turned as she worked on cutting her hair, it was hard for Axelia to turn away. There were so many scars lining her dark red skin, some of which looked like they'd been there a long time. But it wasn't just the scars catching the elf's attention. It was hard to contain the blush as she noticed more of Nock's physicality. Axelia thought back to when Nock had carried her to the wagon, and how wonderful it had felt to be held in such strong arms. Not much writing ended up being done. 

As Nock seemed to finish cutting her own hair, Axelia walked over to her. "Would you mind if I were to borrow those? It seems as though my own hair needs to be taken care of." She smiled as she tried to move her bangs out of her face. She didn't want to bother Nock with her own problems, but having her hair get any longer than it was often reminded Axelia of her days in the UnderDark. Of who she was raised by, and who she could've grown up to be. A chill ran down her spine, but she did her best to hide it from her friend. These memories needed to stay in the past where they belonged.

***

Nock brushed off her own shoulders, “I could do it for you if you want. It might go by quicker.” She held the scissors by their closed blade. Being shirtless in front of Axelia was getting easier, she started not to mind as much. But that didn't mean she still wasn’t slightly self conscious. Nock saw Axelia slightly cringe. Was it because of her scars? Or was it something else?

***

Axelia saw Nock's expression change. "My apologies, I was merely caught up in my own thoughts. It has been some time since another person has cut my hair is all." She smiled and sat down in front of Nock. "I am welcome to experiencing it again though." She shook her head slightly, letting her hair fall and cover her eyes and parts of her ears. It was always somewhat messy, and even though she'd done it herself for years, Axelia still wasn't particularly skilled at cutting it.

***

Nock nodded, “Okay then.” 

Nock went to work on Axelia's hair. She tried not to get caught up in the closeness and running her fingers through her hair but it was just so nice. Axelia's hair was soft and thin, much different than her own. Bits of white hair fell down and mixed with the blue-black that was already there. How different they were, Nock couldn’t help but take in every detail. How her skin wasn’t just a dark grey but had some faint blue undertones to it. How there were small blue studs in her ears that she hadn’t noticed before.

When Nock finished Axelia was turned around so she could work on the back. She brushed off excess hair from her shoulders and ran her fingers through her hair one last time to check for any longer strands. Or, so she told herself.

“There you go! All done.” Nock said proudly, admiring her efforts. She had only ever cut her own hair before. Never anyone else’s. 

***

It had been increasingly difficult for Axelia not to lean into Nock's hand as her fingers ran through her white hair. It wasn't often that Axelia let people touch her hair. Even just the sensation reminded her of her childhood. But she trusted Nock. Her friend was gentle with her, and Axelia couldn't help but secretly enjoy how good physicality between them felt. 

Running her own hands through her hair, it was definitely shorter and felt a lot more evenly done than when she would cut it herself. Turning back around, there was an immediate difference in how Axelia sat. It wasn't that she ever let her hair get very long, but when it was due for a cut, she felt like it weighed her down. Too many memories were tied to it having length to it. 

"Now if only I was able to create such a fine result on my own." She laughed. "I am grateful you are here, and not only because of this."

***

Nock leaned back on her hands, blushing, not used to such compliments, “Its always easier when someone else does it. Sometimes I still get concerned that the back on mine isn’t even. Other days I just really don’t care,” she laughed. She saw Axelia sitting up straighter and looking overall brighter. Damn, she really liked having her hair short. 

Nock got up and brushed up the hair and threw it away in a trash bin. She then turned her attention to her clothes. She tried her best to wash most of the pigment out and then wrung them out and laid them flat to dry.


	11. Chapter 11

Still sitting on the floor, Axelia watched Nock move around the room and tend to her own clothes. It was nice to just exist together in a shared space. As her thoughts passed by, Axelia realized that they still hadn't really said what would happen after tomorrow. Would they keep traveling together? Axelia hoped so. 

"I have meant to ask, how are your wounds today?" Nock hadn't really brought it up, but Axelia hoped that her friend's injuries weren't causing too much trouble for her. The drow wished she knew healing magic since Nock didn't feel comfortable in places of faith.

***

Nock paused and stood up straight, she touched the cut across her torso with a curious look on her face. She honestly hadn’t noticed it too much. “It seems fine. It doesn’t hurt so much. How is the one on the back of my arm? Is it inflamed? If not I should be good to travel tomorrow.... are we traveling together?” She asked with a slight concern in her eyes. She would understand if Axelia wanted to part ways but she herself, still wanted to travel with Axelia. She was amazing company.

***

Axelia stood up before Nock had spoken, taking a look at her wounds as well. They weren't very deep, so as long as she didn't strain herself too much she should be alright. 

Focusing on the last question, Axelia looked up at Nock. "I admit that I have been wondering the same thing... I have thoroughly enjoyed being in your company." She ran her hand through her hair and blushed, but instead of hiding it, smiled through it. She wanted Nock to see how happy she was. "If you do not have any other plans, continuing to travel with you would be most wonderful."

***

Nock smiled back, “I’d like that too.” A moment passed between them. “So is it good? I really can’t see it.”

***

Axelia laughed and nodded. "You seem like you will heal just fine." Giving a soft pat to Nock's back, she walked over to her bag and pulled out her black undershirt. Now that her wound was healed, she could wear it again without any issue. The small holes in it weren't much of a concern either. She could mend her tunic later, or simply wear her sash across her shoulder as well as her waist. Glancing around, she noticed Nock's new journal with the rest of her things. 

"I had meant to ask before, but I was not aware of you being an artist before today." She sat on her bed as she addressed Nock, her feet only barely touching the floor.

***

Nock checked up on her clothes, they were still damp but dry enough to start sewing them. She pulled out a small kit from her bag and started seeing on her bed.   
“Well its only something I’ve done recently,” she said starting to thread a needle, “I haven’t done much on paper. Just sticks in the dirt. But I find it’s nice to do when I’m bored or wanting a drink. It occupies me at least.” She gave a small laugh, “I certainly wouldn’t call myself an artist. I just draw for the heck of it.”  
She paused for a moment, “Do you draw as well or just write?” 

***

Axelia watched Nock as she worked. She was so delicate with her intentions, and seemed to know exactly what she was doing. 

"All the same, I find it to be most delightful, especially if it provides you a bit of comfort in such situations." Part of Axelia was proud of Nock, although she wasn't sure how to quite voice such feelings, if she even should. But she had changed so much, and Axelia could tell that she was really trying to improve her life. 

"Oh, I mainly fill my journals with writings. The visual arts are quite celebrated in my home, but it is something I am a bit of out practice with. I... I write a lot of letters actually. Although I have no way of sending them, it helps organize my thoughts to act as though I am writing to... someone."

***

“You must have quite a lot of thoughts if you had to buy another journal,” Nock said without looking up. Nock had a lot of thoughts too and felt drawing was the best way to get them out. She had trouble with words and finding the right ones. If she could put a mark down that was an expression of feeling that was good enough for her.

***

Leaning back on her hands, Axelia thought of her home in the Moonwood monastery. While the bedrooms were mostly shared in groups, there had been a small unused storage space she had once found that she'd spent many hours in. When she left, she was given permission to keep the multiple journals there that she had already filled. 

"I have an unfortunate habit of being stuck in my own mind. Writing helps me release the thoughts, particularly if they are about things I am unsure how to talk about. And it was another way to pass the time back home." She grinned to herself as she thought more of the place she'd left. As much as she missed it, she couldn't help but be glad that she was doing so much more with her time these days.

***

“What was home like? Um that is- if you don’t mind me asking.” Nock stammered realizing it was a more personal question. Nock had a home a couple times. Once with her tribe and once at the orphanage. But they had only ever felt like just places to live, never an actual home. She wondered what it was like. She remembered Axelia saying that she used to live in the UnderDark but she had no idea for how long.

***

Moving forward and crossing her legs, Axelia gave a kind smile to Nock. She hadn't wanted to go into detail about her home, in fear of upsetting Nock somehow. She had gathered that her friend had lived on the streets by herself for quite some time. But since she had been asked, Axelia figured it was alright to speak more of it, provided she watch Nock's reactions and not overstep boundaries. 

"The monastery itself is old. Much older than myself. It is surrounded entirely by the Moonwood forest, with a small amount of land for farming included in its walls. It is a community mostly compromised of UnderDark refugees and their kin..." She trailed off and glanced down. "It... it was nice there."

***

Nock nodded silently. Then after a moment she dared to ask further, “So it was mainly dark elves like yourself? Did you go to school there too? Was it like a family?” The questions came pouring when she started to ask. She really was curious. She could have had a similar path if people didn’t think she was too unruly, which she had been, but she was only a kid at the time. “I- sorry. I’m just curious. You grew up so differently than I did.” Nock wanted a drink right now, she was too anxious. But instead she bit her lip and continued her sewing.

***

Axelia stepped off of her own bed and carefully moved next to Nock. Her movements were soft so that she didn't mess up Nock's work. She placed a hand on her friend's knee in comfort. "I will answer any questions you may have. I only wish that I do not accidentally cause you to be anxious. It is true that we grew up differently, and I do not mean to remind you of any past troubles you may have."

***

Nock set aside her shirt and leaned back letting go a breath she had been holding. The hand on her knee was surprising yet comforting.   
“What’s in the past is in the past. You can probably guess the kind of upbringing that I’ve had. I never had an actual home so I was just curious as to what it was like. You know I have my troubles with religion but...” she looked up and made eye contact with Axelia, “I’m glad to know that the monastery accepted you.” She gave a soft smile.

***

Axelia smiled back. "To answer your questions, the community was primarily made up of drow, but most of us struggled to... connect with others." It was difficult to describe the others Axelia had lived with. They were kind, but also in various stages of recovery from a life in the UnderDark. "Our goddess was a uniting force for those fleeing difficult previous lives. I had my own studies, but I was the only child for a considerable amount of time. Even as the decades passed, I mostly kept to myself aside from community events. But it was a safe haven in a world that does not forgive us for the sins of our race. Asking for more than that would seem ungrateful." 

She met Nock's gaze, trying not to imagine what things she must have gone through. And at such a young age too. "I am sorry that you have lived such a life, you deserved so much more than that. Fortunately you do seem to be doing better these days though." 

While they had been growing closer in the brief time they'd traveled together, at times being so near Nock like this was still nerve-wracking. Axelia felt as though she wanted to lean closer and... a blush fell across her face as her mind wandered. They were only friends, still new ones at that. She didn't want to push and hope for things that wouldn't happen.

***

Nock listened intently to everything Axelia was saying. She liked hearing her talk and explain things. She was so smart about everything she said. 

Nock smirked, "Ha! I was a bit of a wild child so a lot of places didn't let me in as a kid." She scratched her cheek with the scar, "There was one orphanage that I was at for a while but they eventually kicked me out too, I broke too many rules." Nock looked down to Axelia, "But thank you, some days are harder but.." it's easier with you around." She trailed off. She saw a certain look on Axelia that she couldn't place. It seemed familiar somehow. Just being near her made her anxious and relaxed at the same time. Nock had a strong urge to hold her and draw her in close, to just loose herself in her. She started to blush around the same time Axelias face had started to turn a darker hue. Nock picked up her shirt and started to sew again to keep her hands busy.

***

Axelia glanced away, still blushing and confused at her thoughts. After a moment of quiet, she let out a small laugh. "You know, even though I am a bit older than you," she paused with another laugh and gave look back at Nock. "perhaps we would have balanced each other out had we been together as children?" 

What a duo they would've been as kids! It had taken Axelia a while to shed the things she had learned in the UnderDark, but having someone like Nock back then might've been good for her. Thinking too hard about their different projected lifespans was difficult though, so Axelia quickly added to the thought. "Regardless, I am glad we met each other in this point of our lives. And that we will be continuing to travel together."

***

Nock bit off the string once she was done sewing, “Ha! If I was an elf and grew up with you? We’d probably get into so much trouble. Maybe get away with it too because you had the brains,” she said giving Axelia a wink as she wrapped up her patchwork. Her shirt had become dry enough to put on. Her jacket was another question but she didn’t need it right now. “About traveling, where did you want to go? We might find a job in this town or we can go to another. We can afford another day's trip.”

***

Axelia laughed again at the thought of what trouble they could've gotten into as kids. Watching as Nock finished her patchwork, it was almost disappointing to watch her put her shirt back on. They had gotten fairly comfortable being it's each other's presence during states of undress, but it was hard for Axelia to deny that she found Nock attractive. Not that it meant anything. Obviously she couldn't be the only one who ever thought this about her companion. 

"Oh, um. I did not have any particular goals from here. It may be best to just set out on our own in the morning. Your wounds are minor, but that would give them more time to heal. If we follow this main road, I assume we would soon find another town?"

***

Nock smoothed our her shirt where she sewed the two pieces together. She had figured out how to hid the stitching so she didn’t have to worry too much about the thread color. 

“That actually sounds like a good plan,” Nock thought for a moment, “I don’t know what town is after this. We should probably get a map while we are here so we know how long our journeys will be.” 

***

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful, but it seemed like that was just what the two of them needed. After finding a little food for the evening and picking up a map, they headed back to the inn and spent their last night there. It was nice to have a roof over their heads and not having to keep watch for potential threats.

Setting off soon after Nock woke up, the two of them followed the main road north, but not really with any particular destination in mind. Eventually they would get to the town of Red Larch if they followed this direction. It was looking to be a nice day out, cloudy, but none that appeared to follow with rainfall. Occasional banter was thrown around between them, but even just walking together was enjoyable enough.

***

Nock enjoyed the idle banter, they would start to tease each other at times and give a little shove. While walked Nock spotted a wagon that was stopped on the side of the road. Why was it stopped? It was the middle of the day. 

When they got nearer it was apparent that there was a wheel broken on the wagon. The people, a couple of humans, it looked to be a small family, flagged Nock and Axelia down. But upon realizing that it was a half-orc and a drow they hesitated and took a step back.

"Please we don't want any trouble." the older man said.

"Looks like you guys need help." replied Nock, crossing her arms in front of her.

"We were already robbed and our wagon sabotaged. Please we really don't want any trouble," the man repeated. Nock sighed, she really wasn't good at seeming less intimidating towards humans. She glanced down at Axelia to see her reaction.

***

The drow was careful not to step too far forward. She didn't want to crowd the family. "We do not wish to add to your misfortune." Axelia replied calmly, not wanting to give the people any further reason to be afraid. She held her hands to her sides, showing that she was unarmed aside from her staff. "We mean you no harm, and would like to help if you allow it."

***

The woman and the child stood back by the cart. The man looked between the two of them and said, “You would? Okay okay,” he said breathily, “Bandits came and broke our wheel and then they took our supplies. We were just selling common wears to Red Larch. They took a couple chests so they couldn’t have gone far. They went that way,” he pointed to the left side of the road. It was thick with trees. 

Nock spoke up, “How many of them were there?”

“Four of them at least!”

Nock turned to Axelia, “Do you want to do this?”

***

Axelia nodded. These people needed help, and she was going to do whatever she could. Slowly stepping forward, she glanced around at the family. "Are any of you injured?"

***

The woman spoke up, “No, none of us are hurt, just scared.” She brushed through the hair of her child, trying to comfort them. “Are you- Are you actually going to help us? Are you going to get those bandits?” She was pleading. It’s not common to see strangers risk their life for others, but it was less common for those strangers to be a drow and a half-orc.

***

"We will certainly do whatever we can." Axelia gave a kind smile to the family before glancing to the wagon. "Is your wagon salvageable? I am afraid we have no other transport to offer. Although these bandits may at least have horses we could perhaps borrow."

***

Nock looked at the wagon. The wheel had simple been knocked off, not that hard to do on the first place and pretty simple to fix. It just required someone to lift up the wagon. “I could help fix it. I can lift the wagon and someone can hammer the wheel back on.”

The man went wide eyed, “You can do that? Would you need help lifting it?”

Nock shook her head, “Nah I can do it. You and my friend should put the wheel on.” Nock took a step forward then hesitated, “If you don’t mind of course.”

The man stammers, “Of-of course!” The other two people stood further out to the side to give them room. Nock braced her back against the wagon and gripped the underside. She looked towards Axelia waiting for when she was ready.

***

Grabbing the wheel in order to assist the man, Axelia gave Nock a nod for her to continue. While it was obviously heavy, Nock had enough strength to keep the wagon lifted so that the wheel could be quickly placed back on. The ordeal was completed as fast as possible. Testing the repair, the man was excited that they had a method of transportation again. Axelia glanced back to Nock with a smile, and was stunned at how her friend's muscles were gleaming with sweat. Axelia blushed as she focused more on Nock's physicality. 

Remembering the man next to her, the young elf turned back and addressed him. "Your wagon should be functional yet again. If you were to give us a moment before leaving, my companion and I should be able to retrieve your belongings from these thieves."

***

Nock and Axelia turned to leave with a nod. They went up into the woods. Nock and Axelia stopped and looked for tracks. It wasn’t too hard to find, they didn’t bother to tread lightly or hide their trails, plus they carried a heavy weight so their feet sunk into the soft dirt. 

Nock and Axelia treaded lightly as they got closer to a small clearing. There was a few horses and a cave entrance, this had to be it. Nock unslung her bow, and waited, she looked over to Axelia to see how she fared.


	12. Chapter 12

Axelia stopped dead in her tracks as they approached the cave. The trail would lead them further into the dark tunnel. Rocks clung from the ceiling, and piled up across the cavern floor. She had avoided going back under the earth since that day but... Axelia paused as memories of her childhood came flooding back into her mind. The monsters, the fear, the UnderDark as far as she could see, her mother... It became too much and Axelia gripped her staff as she began to shake, her eyes staring far into the past at things no one else would see.

***

Nock looked confused for a second before Axelia began shaking. Then she realized the look, she’d been there before. Nock knelt down and placed her bow to the side. She lightly touched Axelia's arm. She could feel the cool clammy skin and she brushed her thumb on her arm.   
“Hey, hey,” she said in the softest voice, trying to rouse Axelia from her flashbacks, “This isn’t the Underdark. You’re here on the surface with me.”

***

"No... I- I cannot go back. She is still there. Waiting for me. I..." Tears fell from Axelia's eyes. She had heard Nock speak, but the words felt hundreds of miles away. Axelia's vision was being surrounded by colors of blacks and reds. There was a feeling of something pure evil lurking just behind her. She was back where she had been as a child. Although many decades had passed since she had escaped the UnderDark, she knew she would never truly be free of it and of her mother who took part in controlling the realm for her goddess. Axelia had been next in line to be a priestess of Lolth, the highest rank in all of the UnderDark, and her mother had trained her from birth to be worthy of the role. Those memories would never leave her, no matter how much time she spent living above ground.

***

Nock cupped Axelia's face seeing as her first tactic didn’t work. She brushed away her tears and made Axelia look at her, “Axelia, look at me,” she said firmly, “You are here. She is long gone. She is far away from here. There is no way she knows where you’re at.” Nock didn’t know who "she" was but they couldn’t have been good. “Tell me something, tell me what you feel, tell me what you see.”

***

The feeling of Nock's hands was a slight shock to Axelia. Her mind was far away, but her body reacted to the sensation of her face being touched. Not fully seeing Nock, but feeling her, Axelia raised her hands to Nock's and held them tight. "I... I-it is dark, I..." The feeling of terror of what was still behind her remained, but something was pushing it away. She managed to blink and her vision was blurry, but starting to clear. "I see y-you." She stuttered. Axelia knew her friend to recognize her even just by distorted shades of colors. The trees around them slowly faded back into view. The sky and clouds above them as well. Words were difficult to speak, but Axelia met Nock's gaze and fully made eye contact. "I am s-sorry. Seeing the cave, I..."

***

Nock's face softened as Axelia came to, “There, it’s okay, you’re here now.” She still held Axelia and wiped away the remaining tears, “I get it, it happens. Don’t worry about the cave. Right now just give me something solid. Ground yourself. Give me something that’s real in this moment.”

***

"I... T-the sun. I can feel the sunlight. And the breeze. A-and you." Axelia moved forward, her forehead pushing against Nock's. The tears ceased and her body eventually stopped shaking. Her breathing calmed as well. Finding herself fully back into present-day and on the surface, Axelia quickly wrapped her arms around Nock.

***

Nock was surprised at the touching of foreheads. And then she was really surprised at the hug. She quickly got over her tension and hugged her back. Nock held Axelia up as she leaned into her. It was nice for her to be the one comforting, to be the support. She knew what these flashbacks were like herself. She couldn’t help but slightly nuzzle her face into her neck. It was so nice to have an embrace like this. 

She finally pulled back regretfully and asked “I can draw them out if you need me to. You don’t even have to step in the cave. I know how to get their attention.” 

***

Gradually regaining her composure, Axelia broke eye contact with Nock to look back towards the cave. Even just staring inside of it filled her with dread. She took a deep breath to calm herself. 

"Are you certain? I will do whatever you need even if it involves..." She trailed off and sighed. "I have not left the surface since I was a child, but I will do whatever you need me to." As loud as her anxieties were, she wanted Nock to be able to depend on her.

***

Nock leaned back on her heel, “Pshh yeah it’ll be fine. I’ll just shoot a couple arrows in there. No big deal.” She shot Axelia a smile, hoping to calm her nerves. They were about to enter a fight where they were outmatched at least two to one, things could go very badly. Their last encounter had been a close call.

***

"I trust your judgement." Axelia replied with a nod. She leaned down and picked up her staff, which had fallen from her hands when the panic attack had first begun. "Please inform me of how I can assist you."

***

“Okay,” Nocks demeanor had changed from casual to serious. She analyzed the entrance of the cave, “The family said there were four of them. Since their hideout is so close there might be more in there, maybe two others at least.” She looked to Axelia, “I’m going up to the entrance and I’ll shoot an arrow. If I see one I will shoot at them but then I’ll run back. Hopefully they will come to this clearing and you can make a drop on them. They will only know about me, so you can surprise them. Does that sound okay?”

***

"Alright. Please, have caution." Axelia gave a glance back to Nock. While they had survived their last encounter, they had both been injured in the fight. Axelia found cover in a nearby bush. Keeping the element of surprise could be essential. She kept her eyes on Nock, just in case her friend would need any help.

***

Nock snuck up to the entrance of the cave, she wasn’t the best at sneaking but it seemed the bandits were too busy with their new findings to bother keeping guard. She peered inside the cave. Through the entrance she was able to see one bandit. She quietly nocked a blunt arrow and aimed at the figure. She let it loose and hit him in the shoulder. After she let go of the arrow she quickly ran across the clearing toward the woods where Axelia was hiding. She nocked another blunt arrow and waited for the bandits to run out. 

After a couple moments, and some distant shouting, and five bandits emerged from the cave. Three had swords drawn, the other two had crossbows. Seeing Nock in the clearing, one, the leader, pointed towards her and shouted something to the others. The three started running to her. 

Nock let another blunt arrow fly at one of the crossbow bandits. When the three came up on her she quickly rolled to the side and drew another arrow.

***

Axelia watched Nock as she fired into the cave, and then started running back towards the clearing. The bandits soon flooded out, with the three sword-wielders charging towards Nock. With the half-orc rolling to the side, Axelia noticed her cue and bent down with one hand behind her in the grass. As soon as the first bandit was close enough, Axelia twisted herself up into a powerful kick. Keeping her balance on the hand behind her, her body sprang into the air and met contact with the unsuspecting bandit. The elf's foot met with the bandit's torso and forecfully knocked him to the side. A loud crack sounded as the impact hit. He would most likely have a broken rib or two.

Falling to her other foot and immediately steadying herself, Axelia dropped into a fighting stance, staff out behind her. Another bandit charged at the drow. He slashed his sword in her direction, but Axelia's reflexes were much faster and she dodged without much effort. As she was moving, she swept her staff across the ground at the bandit's feet and knocked him down. A crossbow bolt was fired and grazed Axelia's arm, but it wasn't close enough to cause more than a scratch.

***

Nock couldn’t help but be slightly bewildered at the kick Axelia gave. It was fascinating watching her fight and move. She saw her lean muscles tense and- focus, she had to focus. Nock turned her attention to the battle at hand. She fired again at the same bandit with the crossbow, this time hitting him in the head knocking him out. He collapsed in a heap on the ground. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Nock saw one of the swords men raise to swipe at Axelia. Nock quickly drew another arrow and hit him in the chest, stunning him for just a split second. Enough time to give Axelia an opening. 

***

Keeping herself in motion, Axelia was a blur as she stepped side to side. Seeing the opening made from Nock, Axelia moved forward and led with a roundhouse kick to the third bandit's head. The force knocked him off balance, but he still stood where he'd been. The bandit lunged forward with his sword. Axelia dodged, but not fast enough. The blade cut against her arm and left a decently sized gash. Diving forward into a roll, Axelia landed in a handstand and twirled herself into giving multiple kicks to the man's head. He fell forward to the ground. A second passed and another crossbow bolt was fired. This one was closer, and pierced through Axelia's cloak, but thankfully missing her body itself. 

***

Nock fired a couple arrows quickly at the last bandit with the crossbow. She was sure this one was the one she shot before. The two arrows hit their chest, she was sure she broke some ribs. The bandit took a step back and then fell to the ground. 

Nock looked over to Axelia's battle and saw that two bandits still stood. She dropped her bow and took out her new sword. She had yet to dull the blade so it was going to be a little tricky on not cutting them. 

She charged up and stood behind one of the bandits. They turned around seeing a tall half-orc towering over them and decided that she was the bigger threat at the moment. They lunged forward with a jab of their sword. Nock took a step back to turn and dodge but was a little too slow. The sword made a cut under her right collarbone and to her shoulder. She hissed at the pain, it wasn’t a good cut but she had to keep going. 

She gave a swipe of her own, trying to attack with the flat of her blade. It met the bandit's sword as they blocked. Their blades became locked for a moment and they were face to face. This bandit was a dirty faced man who was covered in scars. Nock bared her teeth in aggression and gave him a quick kick between his legs. As he doubled over she gave another kick to knock him down. He laid flat on his back slightly curled up. Nock took a step towards him before she hesitated. 

She stood over this man with a sharp sword as he lay defenseless on the ground. She couldn't help but remember that time she was a kid, still a part of her tribe. She had just won a fight with another kid who had been teasing her. Everyone cheered for her to end the other kid's life, to show no mercy to those who have lost a battle they picked. She held a short sword that was given to her by her mother, the leader of the tribe. She trembled slightly looking at the bandit. Her fist was clenched around the handle of the sword and waited for him to get up.

***

Axelia watched as the bandit she had first surprised clutched his side and tried to stand up. He raised his sword at the elf but his movements were slow. Whatever damage she had done was obviously hindering his attack. She dodged to the side. She twirled her staff and attacked before he could move. It cracked against the bandit's other side that he had left exposed and brought him back down. 

Looking over, Axelia saw as Nock stood in front of one of the bandits. She noticed the slight tremble in her friend's hands. Axelia quickly glanced at the other enemies that had been defeated. They may have still been alive, but they would not be posing a threat today or anytime soon. Axelia stepped closer to Nock. The gash in her arm was still bleeding, but it could've been a lot worse. She noticed that Nock had been cut as well, she had blood falling down from her collarbone. Moving forward, gripping her staff, Axelia waited to see if any of the bandits would try to attack once more.

***

The bandit got up with a groan. He saw Axelia and Nock and looked around at his fallen comrades. Seeing how he was no match for them, he decided to run. Nock quickly made a dash for her bow and in turn shot a blunt arrow at him. He didn’t make it far into the woods before he stumbled forward from the shot and lay unconscious. 

Nock looked over to Axelia, “Didn’t want him bothering the family.” Nock sighed and looked over herself, it was a large cut she had on her chest and shoulder, she was going to have to fix her clothes yet again too. She looked Axelia up and down for any wounds and saw the gash on her arm, “Is it bad?” She asked in reference to the wound.

***

"It is fairly unpleasant, but I will be alright." Axelia replied as she raised her hand and rested it on Nock's arm. "Will you be able to continue?" She asked the question to herself in her head as well. As soon as it came time to fight, her anxieties had been drowned by her confidence in her abilities. But they still needed to retrieve the family's belongings from inside the cave.

***

“Yeah... yeah, we can patch up after we get the family’s stuff. I’ll check in the cave, you can see what these guys have if you want. I’ll need to gather up my arrows too.” She nodded to herself tallying up what all needed to be done. “I’ll bring whatever I find out, hopefully it’ll all still be in their containers and easier to carry out.”

***

With a nod, Axelia moved to each bandit. Most of them were only unconscious, but she had in fact taken the life from the one she'd given multiple kicks in the head to. It was always a difficult decision to make. Defeat the threat for good so that they aren't able to cause anymore damage, or simply knock them out and hope for the best? It wasn't easy to take such an initiative, but Axelia hoped that her goddess led her to make the right decisions. 

The bandits didn't have much on them. Altogether they had a few gold and copper pieces in their belongings. It was possible that they hadn't been in the thieving business for very long. Other items were fairly basic or meaningless. Axelia gathered the swords and crossbows as well. Perhaps Nock could help her bring them back to the family. The weapons weren't anything special, but could probably be traded or sold once they got into town. She also gathered any of Nock's arrows that she may not have noticed. Axelia hadn't really had the chance to look at them closely. From the fact that none of their enemies seemed to have arrow wounds, she had noticed that Nock's were blunt. But it was as if each arrow had been intentionally modified to be that way. Wondering to herself about it, Axelia looked back to the mouth of the cave for any sign of her friend.

***

Nock went inside the cave, it wasn’t super big inside, just a couple makeshift rooms with bedding and supplies. Nothing fancy at all. She found where the bandits had stored their recent loot. They had opened up a few crates but most seemed untouched. She started the process of moving a couple crates, she was able to stack them on top of each other. Moving wasn’t too bad. She made sure she stacked the crates and trunk further outside of the cave. 

She went through the bandit's belongings, there wasn’t anything special there either. She looked for some sort of medical kit and finally managed to find one. It seemed that since they kept getting hurt so much, extra medical supplies would be needed. She found some silver and copper, although it didn’t amount to much.

She went back outside to tell Axelia of her findings, “So I found two crates and a trunk that I believe belong to the family. I also found a medical kit and some coins.”

***

Axelia smiled as she saw Nock emerge. Even though they were both tired and beaten up, just having Nock back in her field of vision was a relief. They'd gotten even closer lately and it was hard to imagine that they hadn't always traveled together. Axelia tried not to blush as she watched Nock moved the crates out of the cavern. There was something about seeing Nock's strength in action that was almost hypnotizing. 

"That is wonderful news." Axelia replied as her friend approached. "I also found additional coins on the bandits themselves. It seems as though they kept their gold pieces on their person. Perhaps we could take these weapons as well?" She gestured to the small pile she'd put together. "Even if we do not need them, the family may have use for them?"

***

“That sounds like a good idea actually!” Nock nodded thoughtfully, “It’ll provide them with more to sell. I can carry the trunk with a crate and some weapons on it. You can get the other crate? Oh! I should get my arrows too.”

***

"Of course," Axelia blushed and smiled at Nock as she spoke. Being a team together was rewarding, even if only that she could spend more time with her friend. 

Axelia handed Nock the arrows that she'd collected, and they began to grab whatever items they could handle carrying. The small elf wasn't exactly built for heavy lifting like Nock was. Transporting the second crate was a bit of a challenge, but Axelia followed behind Nock as they returned to the road. She was going to do whatever she could to help after all. 

They made their way back to the family without much issue. The man seemed surprised that they had not only returned, but with his family's belongings nonetheless. Nock and Axelia assisted him with getting everything back into the wagon. The family continued to express gratitude as they left. Although their wagon was fixed and their things had been returned, it was best that they headed for town as soon as possible. 

Once they were alone again, Axelia approached Nock. "You mentioned that you had found medical supplies. Let us find a place to rest and take care of our wounds."

***

Nock wiped the sweat from her brow, “Yeah we should find someplace not close to here for when those bandits wake up. Let’s walk farther and find a spot.”


	13. Chapter 13

They walked perhaps a mile or two. Just far enough from the hideout where they didn’t have to worry about the remaining bandits finding them. There were some large rocks together. They may have been some sort of marker at one point but nevertheless it was good to hide behind to keep from view of the road. 

“Here I’ll help you out with yours first, yours is easier to take care of.” Nock started to open the kit and take out bandages and cloth. She poured some water from her waterskin onto a cloth and started addressing Axelia's arm.

***

Axelia watched Nock as her arm was tended to. It was a nasty cut, but with care it should heal without much issue. Nock had such a serious look on her face as she worked. As the bandage was wrapped around her wound, the two of them made eye contact. Without really thinking, Axelia lifted her arm from Nock's hands, and held her palm against Nock's face. Even though it had become more of a common occurrence, skin to skin contact still caused Axelia's face and ears to turn warm. 

"Thank you. Not just for this, but for earlier." She gave a kind smile. It was hard not to be ashamed of how much she had panicked at the cave, but part of Axelia knew that Nock, of all people, would understand. 

Finding the cloth with her other hand, Axelia regretfully broke her gaze from her friend's blue eyes to look at her shoulder wound. "Here, let me tend to your injury now. Are you able to remove your jacket?"

***

Nock couldn’t help but slightly lean her head into Axelias hand after her initial shock. Having physical contact with Axelia was getting easier and she was able to allow her self to be comforted by her. Nock couldn’t help but deeply blush at the comment. 

“I- your welcome,” she smiled back, “And yeah I can do that.” She shrugged off her jacket and tried to pull down the collar of her shirt. The shirt didn’t look too good, it was sleeveless and it was hanging on by some strings on the edge. Another thing she’ll have to patch. Maybe she should just buy some new cloths? Could she afford it? A leather jacket would do better and wouldn’t get cut up as much. She undid the lacing on the front of her shirt and and tried to shrug the collar down over her shoulder carefully.

***

Axelia shifted herself to give Nock more space. The jacket seemed to come off easy enough, but her shirt looked as though it was causing her some trouble. Axelia glanced around and moved closer. Her fingers lightly touched Nock's shoulder, careful to avoid the wound itself. "I can assist you, if you do not mind." She didn't want to seem too forward. As much as she personally enjoyed seeing more of Nock's physicality, the important thing was that the wound needed attending to.

***

“Oh, um yeah thanks,” Nock managed to get out, still blushing. She looked over to the side and found a spot in the grass to focus on.

***

At first Axelia tried to simply lower Nock's sleeve farther down her shoulder, but it wasn't enough to give her access to the wound. She furrowed her brow as she tried to think of what to do. "I may require your shirt to be removed for this task, if that is alright?" Nock paused and nodded, still looking towards the grass. A blush was extremely prominent on the half-orc's face. 

Axelia carefully lifted Nock's shirt up. She did her best without having her friend need to assist her, and to not accidentally brush against the injury. After the clothing was removed, Axelia raised the cloth and began delicately cleaning the blood. It was an unfortunate place for a wound, but Nock would be alright.

Finding some bandages, Axelia got to work wrapping it across Nock's other shoulder and around her chest. They would have similarly placed scars once Nock healed up. Getting the shirt back on would prove difficult though. Axelia handed Nock her jacket. "You have already strained yourself, it may be best to only wear your coat for now."

***

Every now and then Nock would glance over to Axelia. She had a soft but determined look on her face as she worked, Nock relaxed a little bit more. A part of her enjoyed being taken care of and not having her guard up so much. Nock took her jacket and started to put it back on, “You’re right. Thank you.” Nock made sure to make eye contact with her when she said that. She really wanted Axelia to know that she appreciated her. She started to button up her jacket, frowning at the cut in it. “We should get moving again. I’m not dark yet and I’d like to travel as far as we can today. Ha, I guess I should look into buying new clothes when we get to Red Larch.” She smiled at Axelia as she got up.

***

The two of them gathered their belongings and began traveling once more. Thankfully the road was well used, so it remained visible as they walked. At times their hands would brush against each other's. Nothing more would happen, but Axelia couldn't help but wonder if something ever would. It was hard to ignore whatever these feelings were that she was gaining for her friend. Nock was charming and considerate, and it certainly didn't help that Axelia was increasingly finding Nock attractive. 

Banter had been passed back and forth, and they found a small river to rest and refill their waterskins. A nice surprise was that there was a tree with familiar fruit on it near the river as well. After continuing their journey and adding a few more hours on the road, they decided to make camp, with Nock leaving to find something to hunt. A fire was made and the meat was soon prepared afterward. Once they finished eating, they both began to settle in for the night. Axelia leaned against a nearby rock and started writing in her new journal.

***

Nock sat down, she wanted to draw especially after seeing Axelia begin to write in her own journal. But Nock had other priorities to tend to first. She picked up a fist sized stone and began dulling her new longsword. It was a bit time consuming but she eventually got to a point where she was satisfied.

Afterwords she took up her own journal and opened her tin of charcoal sticks. She was a bit hesitant at first, it was her first sketching journal and she didn’t want to mess it up. She glanced up at Axelia, to see her constantly writing without stopping. That inspired Nock to start drawing. At first she drew the plants and scenery around her. Then she moved on to some new memories. She drew the bandit that she had fought and had gotten a good look at. The one she hesitated in front of. After she was done she didn’t know if she felt uneasy or not. She had drawn his face okay, but now she had to look at it. It was nice to get that memory out on the page but now she didn’t want to see it. She turned the page in her sketchbook and decided to draw something nicer. She glanced around and landed on Axelia. Perfect. And so Nock drew Axelia as she leaned up against a rock, writing.

***

As Axelia busied herself with her writing, she noticed from the corner of her eye when Nock started working on her sword. Axelia hadn't really used swords much herself. Those appointed to guard the Moonwood used them and had tried to train Axelia with one, but it felt wrong whenever she had used it. Drow usually took to using swords easier than other races, but it never really came naturally to her. Plus it often reminded her of her mother and her own personal guard, so Axelia hadn't minded finding other weapons to use. 

She continued writing, but happened to notice that Nock's sword started to look duller after a little while. Did she not want it to be sharp? Maybe this was a similar instance to the arrows. Axelia paused her writing and looked up with a confused expression. At that point, Nock was setting her sword down and reaching for her own notebook. Maybe Axelia would ask her friend more about the sword sometime. As soon as Nock started sketching, Axelia made an effort to focus back on her writing. She didn't want to break Nock's attention from something that seemed good for her. 

As her letter was finished, the elf read back over it. It had been decades since she had heard from the friend they were addressed to. It was bittersweet to still write to him, but it made getting her thoughts out. She knew that he'd want to know how she was and what she'd gone through. Maybe one day she could give him all the letters she had written. 

She had written enough for the day, but Axelia kept her notebook out and glanced up at Nock. There was a focused expression on the half-orc's face. Watching the shadows dance from the fire, it was hard not to stare at Nock as she worked. There was something about her that continued to pull Axelia's attention.

***

Nock finished her drawing. It was a loose sketch but she felt like she got her image down well enough. She looked back up and saw Axelia staring at her. Nock blushed and hoped the night would hide it. She smiled at her and closed her sketchbook. Nock got up and sat down by Axelia, “Do you want to take the first shift tonight or shall I?”

***

Axelia blushed at being caught staring, but smiled through it when it seemed that Nock didn't mind. Her gaze followed Nock as she stood up and sat down next to the elf. 

"I do not mind taking the first watch." The night was still and very few clouds were out. There were a few sounds from wildlife here and there, but nothing that would cause any worry.

***

Nock couldn’t help but sit close to Axelia. There was something so calming and comforting about her. “Okay,” she nodded, “Ill go ahead and get some rest now.” She gave Axelia another smile and turned over to go to sleep.

***

Watching Nock as she curled up, Axelia couldn't help but smile. Getting comfortable, she prepared to keep watch as her friend did her best to get some sleep.

The two of them continued following the road once they had greeted the day. They still had a couple days of travel before they were to reach the next town. It was tiring, but somewhat relaxing at the same time. They weren't exactly in any rush and could rest whenever they wanted. Hills surrounded them as they traveled. Thankfully the road itself was easy to follow. Wagons must've paved this particular trail down for quite some time. To the north, even taller hills resided in the distance. 

The weather stayed fairly controlled over the rest of their trip. Clouds dotted themselves across the sky, but none big enough to carry rain. Even though the nights hadn't been all that cold, sometimes they would find themselves curling up beside each other as they respectively slept and took watch. It was enjoyable to be in each other's company, and both of their injuries were healing without issue. In the late afternoon of the second day, the two of them approached the city of Red Larch.


	14. Chapter 14

Nock couldn’t help but be excited, she had been wanting to get new clothes for the past couple days and now she finally could. It was probably too late in the day to do that now, but still the next morning wasn’t that far off. Nock stretched as they entered the town. She couldn’t wait for an actual bed. 

She smiled a little her herself. She’d been with Axelia for maybe a week but she felt like she gotten so comfortable with her. Nock would still hesitate and tense up at times but she was been getting better. Her sketchbook has been helping her too, almost every night now she has drawn Axelia either writing or meditating. She’d come to trust her more, more than anyone. That being said, Nock still kept plenty of walls up. As good as things were going this time around, she'd had too many reasons not to fully trust people. She'd get too close and lose them one way or another eventually.

Changing the subject in her own mind, Nock turned to Axelia, “Do you want to get something to eat? Like real food, not just something I’ve caught.”

***

Axelia gave a laugh as she replied, "I have been very grateful for your hunting skills, but having a meal already prepared for us would be enjoyable." 

Her eyes had been shining even more lately. Now that her and Nock could travel together and actually get along, Axelia found herself happier than she'd been in a long time. Even just having a friend with her had started to give the elf more confidence. She had been keeping her cloak rolled up in her bag, and started wearing her tunic open. In Waterdeep she had needed to be careful and not draw attention to herself. These days though, she was feeling more comfortable with herself and being around Nock.

Part of her worried that she was trusting Nock too much, remembering how things went on their first mission, but the half-orc hadn't given Axelia any reason to doubt her in the past few days. Typically a few days would've passed in the blink of an eye for an elf. When you live for centuries, individual days aren't as important to you. But Axelia found herself savoring every moment she had with Nock. Especially since they had seen each other every day, it felt like they really had started to get close.

***

Walking along the main road, Nock and Axelia found the tavern "Helm at Highsun" which was right across the road from the local inn. When they walked in it seemed to be fairly busy, it looked as tho a good portion of the small town were there having a nice meal after work. They both got some stares but Nock just shrugged them off. The two travelers made their way to the bar to order, each setting down some silver. Afterwards they made their way to a table. Nock would have preferred one next to a wall but it seemed as though they were all taken. When they sat down, Nock couldn't help but stare uneasily at the mugs of ale the other patrons held.

***

Seeing Nock stare at something and following her gaze, Axelia placed a hand on Nock's hand. "If you are uneasy, we might be able to food elsewhere." She gave a look of concern to her friend. She knew Nock still struggled with her previous dependence on alcohol. Nock had made a lot of progress, but it wasn't surprising that she would be uncomfortable being around other people drinking.

***

“I’ll think I’ll be okay. Thank you.” Nock said sincerely, “And besides we already paid for food. I think I’ll be alright though.” She said with a smirk. “Do you want to get room across the street after this? It seems like the only inn in town anyway.”

***

Axelia's expression softened. "Alright. Just let me know, okay?" She looked around at the other patrons in the tavern. They were still getting a few stares, but nothing that was particularly threatening. "Oh, yes, that should suffice. It will be nice to have a room for ourselves again." She smiled back at Nock.

***

Nock leaned back in her chair a bit, “Yeah I think that should be good, it’ll be nice to have a bed and not have to take- oof! Sorry!” Nock had bumped into a person behind her, or really the person stumbled into her. Nock looked up at the person behind her to see a familiar face. 

It was a larger human woman with her dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was a large, but still smaller than Nock. She was obviously drunk and she gave a confused look at Nock before recognizing her.

***

Holding a mug in one hand, the obviously drunk woman narrowed her eyes before a grin appeared on her face. She threw her arms across Nock's shoulders before the half-orc could react. Personal space didn't seem like something the woman respected, even while sober. "Nock? That really you? Fancy seeing your sexy self here!" She was loud and had alcohol on her breath. "I've missed you," she loudly teased into Nock's ear.

***

Nock immediately crumpled into herself trying to get away before trying to shrug off the woman. "Ella, get off me! You're drunk," Nock said disgusted. She gently pushed her slightly away so she had her personal space bubble again.

***

Ella moved to Nock's side, leaning against the table. "Aww, why you playing so hard to get? We used to have so much fun together," she let out a laugh, not particularly offended about being nudged away. "Come on, have a drink with me like old times!" 

Axelia stared wide-eyed across the table at the stranger. It was a very uncomfortable situation, especially since Nock seemed to recognize the woman. Axelia slouched down in her seat, not really knowing what to do. This woman didn't exactly seem like a threat. Looking around at the tavern, Axelia didn't want to pull her staff out and cause even more of a commotion.

***

Nock was getting frustrated, this was certainly not someone she wanted to see again. Especially not in front of Axelia. 

Nock sighed, trying her best not to blow up, "I'm playing hard to get because I don't want to be got. I left, remember? I don't want anything to do with you. Now if we could please get back to our own separate lives?" 

She did not want anything to do with this woman whom she used to love. Love? Compared to now, just the friendship she has with Axelia, it was nothing close to love. Nock had been lonely and in a dark place at that time before. Someone had given her attention and she had clung on, for better or for worse. Turned out to be for much worse. Ella soon became emotionally, and sometimes physically abusive, when she was upset. Nock was glad she had had some sense to get out of the relationship when she did.

***

Ella paused for a moment before getting look of annoyance on her face. She stood up, slightly stumbling in the process. "Oh, that's right..." She aggressively leaned back in Nock's face. "Listen here. You were lucky that I even gave you my time." She raised her hand and pointed a finger at Nock's chest. "You're not gonna find anybody who can fuck you the way I did." 

Axelia swiftly stood up from her chair and walked over. This was becoming more aggressive than necessary. Walking over, her small stature was extremely apparent in the situation. Ella wasn't as tall as Nock, but for a human she was definitely taller than most. Axelia raised her staff up towards Ella's face. "I believe that you are bothering my friend. I will ask you to leave us alone."

***

Nock's chest tightened when Ella mentioned that she was lucky to get her time. After a few breaths, Nock spoke again, “Ella, please go sit down somewhere.” Nock looked to Axelia, halfway pleading, “There doesn’t need to be a fight.”

“And who is she?” Ella sneered looking Axelia up and down, “Is she your go-to now? You couldn’t find anyone normal so you went to a freak race like hers?” Ella scoffed and stumbled a little bit in the process, “She’s not even your type, you always needed someone to rough you around. You should have gone back to the hole where I found you and cherish all those pretty marks I gave you. No one is going to give you as much time as I did with you,” she said jabbing her finger into Nock's chest and getting uncomfortably close to Nock's face. She could smell the booze on the human's breath. 

Nock's heart felt heavy with each syllable and her breath quickened. Normally comments like these didn’t bother her so much. But because it was coming from someone she knew before, every word hurt.

***

Axelia's ears burned, and she didn't know what to do. Her words hadn't even been acknowledged and Nock seemed to be getting even more uncomfortable. She tried to move herself in-between Ella and Nock but the human woman had gotten right up in Nock's face. The elf stood her ground and did her best to get in the way without resorting to anything physical. "Nock, do not listen to her." She asked of her friend, with her eyes still focused on Ella. 

"Ha! You know I'm right!" Ella sneered, trying not to let her stance sway too much. One hand still gripped the mostly full mug, while the one on Nock's chest moved up to forcefully grab the half-orc's face. "I can get anybody I want, but you'll never do better than me." She growled. She paused for a moment, but Nock wasn't reacting enough for her liking. The little drow kept trying to get in-between them without violence, but it was mostly just an annoyance to Ella. Grumbling and stepping back, Ella turned away, before facing back towards them and splashing the contents of her mug on them. Laughing, she walked off. 

It took everything she had for Axelia not to go after her, but she could see that staying with Nock was far more important. She reached to touch her friend's shoulder in comfort.

***

Nock flinched violently away at the touch. She mumbled “I’m sorry” before walking briskly away. She wasn’t sure what she was doing, she was mainly acting on impulse at this point. Nock headed to the inn and ordered a bottle of alcohol to take to the room. She sat down and clutched the bottle in her hand.

Ella was right. She was right. She had spent over year with her. Longer than any other relationship she had before and even after. There was nothing special about Nock. She’d had multiple second chances at her life and she had fucked up every one of them. Being kicked out of her tribe, orphanages, inns, taverns, some way some how she has managed to screw up her chances with them. Tears rolled down her face and they just wouldn’t stop. Nock never let herself cry, she couldn’t show weakness. But now she couldn’t help herself, it seemed as if every tear she should have shed before came then. 

Nock clutched the bottle in her lap. It had obviously be reused multiple times. Scars and scratches littered the surface. She couldn’t help but think about the time on the docks, when she was inspired to go sober. She couldn’t help but think of Axelia and how she would eventually ruin her relationship with her as well. Nock sat on that bed with her legs crossed, with that bottle in her lap, unaware of how much time ended up passing.

***

Axelia watched as Nock quickly left without any other word. She stood there alone for a moment. Eventually looking around, she noticed the glares. She wrapped whatever food she could and placed it in her bag. They hadn't even gotten to eat before the commotion had started. Walking up to the bar, she paid one of the tavern workers "for the trouble" and left the building. 

Glancing around, she wasn't sure where Nock would've headed. They had discussed getting a room at the inn, but Axelia wouldnt know what room Nock might even be in. Maybe she was still in town somewhere? The way Nock had run off, Axelia wasn't sure if her friend would even be able to talk to anyone to actually pay for a room. Plus she had looked forward to getting new clothes and supplies, maybe Nock had just needed to be alone after the incident in the tavern? She walked by the various buildings, looking in the alleyways for any sign of Nock. 

A few hours passed and Axelia was increasingly worried. There had been no sign of her friend. Heading back towards the inn, Axelia figured she would at least check if someone had seen Nock at all. The innkeep didn't seem like they wanted to speak to her much, but informed Axelia that a half-orc woman had come in earlier. Following the directions and getting to the room, Axelia took a deep breath before knocking on it. There was no answer. Axelia waited a moment, then slowly opened the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Nock was there sitting on the bed. For a moment, Axelia was relieved to see her friend. Focusing on the scene though, the elf noticed that Nock had a bottle of alcohol in her hands. Axelia's eyes couldn't help but narrow, but mostly just in concern. Had she been drinking again? She slowly approached, taking notice that Nock hadn't reacted to her walking in. Nock's eyes looked red, and it was hard to tell if the smell of alcohol was just from her clothes or not. 

"Nock? Are you alright?" She asked, even though the answer probably wouldn't be a yes. 

***

Nock glanced up shamefully and looked back down and shook her head. Tears stained her cheeks. After a few moments Nock spoke up with a scratchy voice, “Why are you here?” with the questions, "Why did you come back to me? Why do you care about me?" burning in her own thoughts. 

***

Axelia took another step closer. "I- I was worried about you." She was a little taken aback by Nock's response. It had seemed like they'd grown so close lately, but had it only been one-sided? Did Nock not realize how much Axelia cared for her? "I have been trying to find you since..." She trailed off.

***

Nock didn’t move, she both wanted to scoot away and move closer, “I don’t deserve your care,” she said looking away. “You heard Ella and she was right. I’ve screwed up every relationship, every group that I’ve ever been apart of. I don’t want to do that with you, but it’s inevitable...” Nocks tone slowly got harsher as she talked, but it wasn’t directed at Axelia.

***

"Even if you have had difficult relationships in the past, i- it doesn't have to mean that the pattern will continue." Axelia stuttered slightly as she replied. She didn't want to make a mistake and say the wrong thing, but her nerves were starting to get the best of her. Surely Nock had seen how well things had been going lately? The tone in Nock's voice started to get more aggressive and Axelia still wasn't sure if she had been drinking. "W-whether you deserve care or not is not your decision to make." She wanted to try and keep her words logical, since those might be harder to argue with.

***

Those last words made something click in Nock's brain. She put aside the bottle, which still had the seal unbroken on it, and turned toward Axelia. Her eyes darted between Axelia's, “I— You would- you would still care even after... all of that?” Nock couldn’t help but stutter, she could believe what Axelia was trying to say. 

***

Carefully stepping closer, Axelia sat on the edge of the bed. From the side of her vision, she noticed that the bottle was unopened, but kept her eyes focused on Nock. So she hadn't been drinking after all? 

"Of course I would. I gather that I am not the type of company you kept before now..." Axelia trailed off. Nock hadn't been the only one hurt by the drunk woman's words. "But, you are my friend. The closest one I have had in a long time, to be truthful." She gave a soft smile towards Nock.

***

“It’s a good change, the best change,” Nock said sincerely. “I-“ Nock had so much she wanted to say to Axelia but she didn’t know how to form the words. Instead she sat closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. It was odd for Nock to initiate contact but right now it felt right. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I hope that never changes.” Nock started to feel tired. The ending of her day was emotionally draining.

***

Axelia blushed and paused, but returned the embrace. She delicately moved one of her hands across Nock's back in an attempt to comfort her. Axelia could feel Nock's breathing become more calm and felt her muscles relax. 

After they stayed there for a moment, Axelia released her arms from around her friend. Moving a hand to hold Nock's face, the elf gave her a kind smile as their gazes met. She felt Nock's prominent facial scar and gently traced it. The redness in the half-orc's eyes were quite noticeable at this point, and she would probably need to rest soon. 

"Oh," Axelia broke the silence as she remembered something. "With, um, all of the commotion, we never really got to eat." She said, pulling her bag onto the bed. "I saved what I was able to." She didn't want to push her friend if she wasn't hungry, merely just to let her know that it was there.

***

Nock felt Axelia trace her scar. She wondered if Axelia wanted to hear the story behind it. If she could ever really tell the story behind it. With the way things were going, it looked to be someday she could. She felt as if she could kiss her. But right now wouldn’t be the time, she was too emotionally fragile right now. And even if she never did, Nock would still be happy being by her side. 

“Oh! Haha! Yeah we should eat. Good thinking.” Nock laughed, happy to get meal tonight.

***

They ate without talking much, but Axelia could tell that they were both fairly tired. She was glad that she'd had the forethought to bring their dinner with her, and it was nice to just be in Nock's company.

After they finished, Axelia glanced at the unopened bottle. "Should I dispose of this?" She asked, knowing that having it in the room might make Nock uncomfortable.

***

“Yes. Please,” she said resoundingly, “I only got it out of habit.” 

When Axelia got back, Nock quickly glanced around the room. “I had gotten any room that I could, so there’s only the one bed here... if you don’t want to buy a separate room, you can stay here. Just- if you want to,” Nock stumbled over her words trying not to insinuate anything. “Ha! I guess we’ve slept in tighter quarters before like that log.”

***

Axelia laughed a little at the situation. "I do not mind. It is enjoyable to sleep with you." She blushed as soon as she'd said it. "Um, that is, to sleep next to you. To be in your company?" She didn't want to say anything that might give away her own feelings.

Earlier when she'd wandered around looking for Nock, she couldn't help but think that her friend and Ella had been intimate in the past. The human woman had been unpleasant in their brief interaction, but learning that Nock was interested in being with women was noteworthy to Axelia. Neither of them had talked about their preferences before, and she never really assumed such information about anyone. As far as she was concerned, somebody wasn't interested in any sort of person unless they specified otherwise. Hearing that Nock had been with Ella before caused whatever growing feelings Axelia had for Nock to come front and center in her mind.

***

She was too tired to hold back any sort of reaction, Nock couldn’t help but laugh out loud at Axelia. Seeing her fluster was downright amusing. “That’s okay, I won’t bite. You’ve probably figured out that I enjoy the company of women, but only if it’s mutual.” Nock gave her a wink to see if she could make Axelia blush more and was successful. That made Nock roll over laughing, clutching her ribs. Axelia was normally so composed, it was hilarious seeing her so flustered. 

***

At first Axelia started getting frustrated with how much her ears and cheeks were burning. But seeing Nock laugh almost instantly brought a smile to the elf's face. She could deal with being teased a little if it meant that she got to hear Nock's laughter. It was a lot nicer that the air was cleared in the room too. Things felt like they were back to normal between them. 

Removing her boots and setting her staff and tunic aside, she sat on the bed, watching Nock as she got ready for the night as well.

***

Nock got ready for bed and let a huge yawn and stretched. She laid under the blankets with Axelia. They slept back to back at first. Nock fell asleep fairly quickly, and soon after she flipped around and spooned Axelia. She held her by her waist and nuzzled her face in her hair. Nock dreamt of pleasant and calm dreams that night.

***

Axelia was still awake when Nock turned over and held her. She couldn't even begin to deny how much she liked the sensation. Nock's hands on her, the heat of their bodies being in such close proximity, the feeling of Nock's breath on her neck. It was absolutely intoxicating. It took her a while to fall into meditation, she wanted to appreciate every moment she could of the situation. 

Axelia hadn't been able to put a specific name to the feelings she carried for her friend before now, but she was starting to realize what they were. Would she be able to tell Nock how much she wanted her? How amazing it felt to be together like this? Being friends was already extraordinary, the elf wasn't sure if she should bother Nock with how she felt. It seemed like Nock had trouble with relationships, and Axelia didn't want them to move into a dynamic that could end badly. 

Trying to let go of her thoughts and just enjoy the moment, Axelia closed her eyes and fell into meditation. When she came to, Nock was still asleep and in the same position. "Goddess," Axelia thought to herself, "One certainly could get used to this." she sighed happily. She stayed there in sleepy bliss until Nock eventually woke up.

***

Nock woke up calmly knowing there was a warm body next to her. She shifted, stretching out parts that hadn’t moved in a while. She could face buried in soft white hair and her arm around Axelia, their legs were slightly intertwined. Nock tried her best not to tense at the situation. How long had she been like this? Was Axelia still meditating? Did Axelia know but just didn’t move so she wouldn’t disturb her? Nock thought back to the time when she drew a knife on her. She internally groaned. Gods, she must have been scared to move. 

Nock slowly sat up on her side, her arm propped underneath her. When she moved Axelia rolled over to look at her. She had such a calm, and was that happy expression? Sunlight filtered in through the window turning her hair in a glittering silver and revealing the blue undertones in her skin. The sun highlighted the delicate features of her elven heritage, such a stark contrast compared to Nock. She was beautiful. Her pale eyes looked up to Nock expectantly. Nock thought of something to say but only managed to say, “G’mornin,” with a smile.

***

Axelia slowly turned over when she noticed Nock begin to move and gave a soft smile. It felt so right about Nock being the first person that she saw in the morning, especially with sharing a bed beforehand. 

The light from the rising sun helped show off the purple hues that mixed in with Nock's red skin, and added a slight glimmer to her blue eyes. Axelia's eyes focused on Nock's features, taking in just so wonderful her companion was. Nock was absolutely charming and there was a softness to her expression that seemed specifically saved for the elf. Their features from their given races made them look noticeably different, but there was something enchanting about the underlying tenderness that mixed with Nock's rougher appearance. It was difficult for Axelia not to focus on Nock's lips and wonder what it would be like to kiss her... Quickly changing her own thought process, she let out a small laugh at how cute and casual Nock's speech could be at times. "Good morning to you too."

***

Nock sat up all the way and sat on the edge of the bed. “I’d like to see if there was any place in town were I could get a new shirt or maybe some armor?” She said pulling at her jacket that she slept in. She let out a small laugh, “Or at least something to wear that’s not cut up and bloody.” She started to pull on her boots and casually remarked, “Oh, we should get some breakfast too.”

***

Axelia lingered, wishing that they could stay together longer. She watched as Nock started putting her boots on, then moved to the other side of the bed to do the same. Thoughts of last night still ran through her head, and she wondered again if one day Nock could have the same feelings for her.

"Of course," she gave a smile back to her friend. Axelia had had her own ideas for what she might look for when they found a business for clothing. Not that armor really suited her fighting style, but having something to protect her hands and replaced the bandages might be nice. Plus it would be enjoyable to see whatever Nock might be looking for as well. They both grabbed whatever belongings they had and headed to the tavern across the road. No one seemed to give them much trouble, and it was early enough that the building was a lot less crowded than it had been the night before. After having a meal together, the two of them started their search for a clothing vendor.

***

Axelia and Nock walked around looking for shops, Nock perhaps standing taller than usual. Nock decided that the local smithery would do best for her needs, she’s known of metal workers to dabble in leather as well. 

They both walked into the shop off of the main road. It was an open space with premade items hanging on the wall. There was a man hammering away at an anvil in the corner. He looked up upon seeing them enter and hammered a couple more times before setting aside the metal he was working on in its bath. He brushed his hands off on his apron as he walked towards them. He was a tall human man with large arms that had veins bulging out. He was nearly eye level with Nock. 

“What can I do for you two?” He said straightforwardly. He seemed like the kind of guy who wanted to get his business done quickly so he could get back to work making his wares. 

“I’m looking for some kind of leather armor, a jacket or coat preferably.” Nock said

He looked her up and down, sizing her, and nodded thoughtfully before walking to one of the walls. There he took town a long leather sleeveless coat that was hanging up and brought it over to Nock. She tired it on and it fit perfectly. It came with leather arm guards as well.

Nock glanced up wearingly, “You wouldn’t happen to have a shirt to go with this, would you?” The man silently nodded and when to a chest that he had in another part of the room. Nock glanced at Axelia with a raised eyebrow before he came back with a plain white shirt. 

“10 gold pieces,” he stated. Nock rummaged through her coin purse and pulled out most of the money she had to give to him. She was sad to see it go, but she needed this armor. 

“Axelia, did you need anything?” Asked Nock.

***

Axelia had kept busy looking around as Nock spoke with the man. There were many interesting items that he had presumably made, although there wasn't much that would even fit her small frame. His wares were obviously much for those in his and Nock's height range. Axelia thought about the differences that elven armor had, and briefly remembered the guard soldiers of the UnderDark. 

Her name was called and she blinked herself back to present day. Looking at Nock and her coat, Axelia blushed. It fit her friend perfectly, as was sure to last longer. The fact that it showed off more of her arms was appreciated by the small elf as well. Quickly glancing around, she hoped she could find what she had been previously thinking of buying. On a small shelf off to the side, she saw them. Fingerless, leather gloves. Not too heavy, and would still protect her hands when she fought. She walked over to inspect them.

The shopkeep watched the drow walk over. He thought about mentioning that the gloves hadn't been made big enough for anyone and he'd meant to tear them apart for material, but if she wanted to buy them, that was fine by him. Whatever got him back to work faster.

Axelia tried the gloves on and they fit wonderfully. They laced up, but it would still be less time consuming than the bandages she currently wore. And they were lightweight and flexible which could be vital in a fight. 

"I would like to purchase these." She looked up at the man and handed him the silver coin he'd asked for. It almost seemed like he hadn't had a price in mind before now. Axelia headed back over towards Nock, admiring both of their purchases.

***

Nock admired her leather jacket as she walked outside with Axelia. Then admired her friend's leather gloves, “Good find! I saw your bandages getting a little frayed, those should hold up longer.” 

Straightening out her shirt and jacket, she posed a little for Axelia, “How do I look?” She asked with arms open.

***

Giving a small laugh at how energetic Nock was, Axelia exaggerated herself looking at her friend's new clothes. The jacket in particular was very well made, and should definitely last for a while. She smiled back up as she met Nock's gaze. "They suit you perfectly." She was glad that Nock had found what she had been looking for. It was exciting to see her do something nice for herself. 

"Did you have anywhere else that you would like to go?"

***

“Not particularly. Maybe find some work. I’m out of gold.” Nock said with a shrug, “Was there any place you wanted to go? There is a fabric store in town, maybe you can have your clothes repaired?”

***

"Oh. Right," Axelia paused. She'd gotten more used to needing coin for just about everything, but it was still something she had to remind herself of at times. She inspected the hole in her tunic from the previous arrow wound. It was noticeable, but didn't particularly concern her. With her confidence growing lately, she'd been wearing it open anyway. 

"I believe I will pass the opportunity for repair at the moment." She looked in her bag for her coin pouch. "I do not mind sharing in the coin I have remaining until we are given more." Axelia glanced back up at Nock. She didn't want her friend to feel discouraged, she simply wanted Nock to know that she wanted to help however she could. 

The two of them walked around town to see if anyone was in need of hired help. They still received some stares and noticed some townsfolk turn away at the sight of a half-orc and a drow together. Occasionally they'd find someone nice enough to give them the time, but nothing resulted in substantial work. It seemed like the little they could find was mostly chores that took advantage of Nock's strength or Axelia nimble acrobatics. As the sun started setting, together they had each only gathered a few pieces of copper. Passing an alleyway on the way back to the inn, Axelia noticed a tall figure harrassing a smaller person. She gave a tug on Nock's coat to get her attention.

***

“Oh what?” Nock looked down at Axelia and noticed her pointing with her staff toward the alleyway. Nock could see some people there and now that she noticed them, she could hear their voices too.   
“Should we help them?” Nock whispered. And upon seeing Axelia's look Nock nodded, “Okay, you lead the way.” And Nock unslung her bow.


	16. Chapter 16

The two of them approached the people in the alley. Axelia kept her staff down, but gripped it in case it was needed. As they got closer, they could tell that the taller person was holding the other person up by their shirt collar. 

"I will insist that you leave this person alone," Axelia ordered. If it came to a fight, she was certain that her and Nock could handle it. The aggressor turned around at the noise and slightly lowered their victim. As her face was revealed, Axelia narrowed her eyes before giving a glance to Nock. It was Ella, the human woman from last night. 

"Fuck you," Ella yelled back. She seemed just as drunk as last night, if not more so. "This cheapskate owes me money." The smaller figure grabbed at Ella's arms, trying not to be strangled.

***

“Yeah, fuck you too Ella! Put the man down and we’ll get you what you deserve!” Nock shouted back, beyond irritated upon seeing her again. Nock's heart raced but she didn't want to show that she was nervous. Her first thought was to be worried for Axelia. But Nock knew just how good she was in combat and didn’t bother to stand in front of her to protect her.

***

Hearing Nock's voice, Ella dropped the person in surprise and looked back towards where Nock and Axelia stood. She didn't remember the elf's voice much, but an ex-partner was much more memorable. "What? Can't get enough of me?" She teased, stumbling as she turned around. "You act like you're different now, but I know you!" The woman shouted, pointing at Nock. "Just cuz you got an dark elf whore now doesn't mean you ain't still worthless." 

Axelia stepped forward in front of Nock, staff at the ready. She was hesitant to make the first move, but would remove the threat if necessary.

Intoxicated and angry, Ella growled when her words didnt get as much of a response as she wanted. She charged at the two women with her fists raised.

***

Even though Nock was better, the words still stung. It had only been a day since she last saw her. She shivered a bit at the comments toward her and Axelia. A part of her still believed her. But after seeing Axelia step forward in front of her, she started to doubt that belief. Axelia really did care about her, enough to stand up to someone from Nock's past.

***

Axelia took notice that Nock had yet to fire an arrow. She wanted to give a glance back to her friend, but Ella had charged too fast and was almost immediately within fighting range. The tall human lunged forward, her attacks seeming to be directed more towards Nock. The fist came in close contact with the half-orc's face, but Axelia had seen it coming. Twirling her staff for momentum, there was a crack as it hit and caused Ella's arm to be sent to the side. The drow followed with a quick forward kick to Ella's lower ribs as she stumbled.

***

Nock took a step backward seeing Ella lunge at her, but Axelia was too quick for her. Nock was surprised by her fast movements. She had only glanced at Axelia during their previous battles. But now that she got to watch her fight, she kind of wanted to watch more. Nock moved back and let Axelia take down her ex. It was fun for her to watch actually.

***

Ella attempted to swing at Axelia, but the force from the kick combined with the alcohol was enough to throw her balance off and send her falling backwards to the ground. She wasn't unconscious, but certainly dazed and unable to get up. 

Axelia waited a moment to see if Ella would stand up, and relaxed her pose when it seemed that she would stay down. She glanced back towards Nock and placed a hand on her arm in comfort. "Are you alright?"

***

Nock let out a laugh, “Oh I certainly am now! Uh- I mean. Thank you.” She put a hand on Axelia's shoulder and squeezed a little bit, “It means a lot that you did that.” 

Nock looked back down at Ella and wrinkled her nose when she started to speak. “Fuck you, Nock!” She spat out, still lying on the ground, “And your runt girlfriend too!” 

Nock bent down, gathering up a little courage, “Careful there, she can do a hell of a lot more than what you just saw.” Nock stood back up and gave Axelia a smirk, “Shall we go?”

***

Axelia felt the warmth from Nock's hand on her shoulder and gave a smile. She was glad that Nock was doing better than last night. It was almost amusing to see her friend gain the courage to taunt her ex partner. The comment about Axelia's skills made the dark elf blush slightly as well. "Yes, I do not believe she will bother us any more." She gave a nod to Nock and they turned to leave Ella still lying on the ground, groaning. 

As they walked out of the alley, a person ran up to them. It was the small man they had rescued from Ella. Saying that he saw how Axelia took the other woman down, he gave her 2 copper pieces and thanked her. It wasn't much, but it was still a kind gesture. He hurriedly walked off before Axelia or Nock could say much else to him. 

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful, but they didn't seem to mind. A meal was had and they returned back to the inn for another night. Sharing a bed together was even more enjoyable, and Axelia focused on how safe she felt in Nock's arms as the half-orc still slept. Waking up and gathering their things, they headed out to continue following the road north. 

They didn't exactly have anywhere they were headed, but taking the well-used road made following the map a bit easier. Nock taught Axelia more of how to hunt, and they occasionally found food to forage for as well. The traveling life wasn't always the most fun thing, but it was better since they had each other. Often before they slept, they would watch the stars and the occasional animal that would pass by. As more time passed, it became even harder for Axelia to hide her feelings for her friend. Being with Nock like this was wonderful, and she hadn't been this happy in a very long time.

***

Nock felt better after that night. And she felt good for the nights to come. She enjoyed being with Axelia. She tried taught her how to hunt, but it was obvious that Nock's bow was much to big for an elf to properly hold. But hell, if she could through a rock just right at a bird. Nock enjoyed the time where they sat together in silence gazing up at the stars. She didn’t know what any of them meant but she couldn’t help but be drawn to the moon. It wasn’t hard to figure out the moon on Axelia's vestiges were a symbol of her deity. Nock was starting to get less weary of the idea of religion, at least of Axelia's. She slowly started to fill up her sketch book with drawings of animals and plants and random people. She couldn’t help but draw Axelia, always in random candid poses but beautiful nonetheless. 

When they started to see a new town Nock pulled out the map, “This should be... Westbridge? I’m not used to so many small towns like this.”

***

Axelia glanced at the map as well. Tracing their path so far, it looked like Nock was right. "It seems that you are correct. Perhaps we can find an inn here?" She wondered out loud to her friend. Even though Axelia was awake longer than Nock, not having to take night watches was always a welcomed idea.

The two of them continued into the town itself. It seemed fairly empty, but the people they did see gave them frightened or angry stares as the two of them walked onward. Axelia noticed that the eyes of the people seemed to follow her specifically. She walked closer to Nock. It wasn't that these people seemed that they'd be a threat, but it was being made clear that Axelia in particular was unwelcome here. The elf held onto Nock's coat as they searched for the inn. "Should we continue traveling? There is something about this town that does not seem right..." Axelia softly said to her friend, not wanting to speak too loudly.

***

Nock felt the uneasy stares as well and noticed Axelia hovering close to her and holding on to her coat as well, “I’m pretty sure it’s because we aren't of the normal races.” Nocks eyebrows furrowed, “But one night should be okay, right? From my experience, people don’t do anything unless you linger for a while.” Nock looked down at Axelia as the walked and put a hand on her shoulder, “What do you think?”

***

Axelia glanced around before looking back at Nock. "I... I suppose. It is getting late after all." She was uncertain about staying here for any length of time, but having Nock with her made her feel a little more comfortable. 

The two of them continued on until they found an inn. It didn't look like anything special, and certainly didn't often have guests. The older man at the desk had his feet up and a hat titled to cover his face. He was human and had a black and grey beard. Looking up at the sound of the door opening, he instantly gave a glare at Axelia.

"Y'all need somethin?" He asked, almost seeming like he wanted them to turn back around and leave. The way he spoke gave a touch of hostility. Seeing a half-orc didn't seem to bother him as much as the drow next to her did.

***

Nock spoke moving to stand slightly in front of Axelia with her chin up, “Yeah, we’re looking to stay the night. We’ll leave early in the morning. We just need a roof for the night.”

***

"Tch," The man paused for a moment. He couldn't exactly afford to turn away customers, even if one of them was a dark elf. "I'd recommend followin' that plan if I were you. I'll let y'all rent a room, but we don't take well to her kind in these parts." He pointed at Axelia as he said it. He sat up a little at the desk. "3 gold for a night." 

At being singled out and generally uncomfortable, Axelia gave Nock the gold pieces to pay for the room. She wanted to keep her distance from the man, if only not to make him feel threatened. That explained it though. This town must've had some sort of history with UnderDark forces. That's why she'd gotten the majority of the stares in town. The sooner they got to their room and slept, the sooner they could leave. She followed behind Nock without a word as they headed down the hallway, keeping her head down as she felt the man's eyes follow her.

***

Once they got into the room Nock turned to Axelia and put her hands on the sides of her arms, “Axelia, I know you’re scared. Some people are harsher than others, for whatever reason that may be. We’ll leave early tomorrow morning. And I’ll protect you no matter what.”

***

Axelia wrapped her arms around Nock and pulled her into a hug. It wasn't often that people's prejudices bothered her, but today felt different. It was too much in too short of a time frame. She didn't want to have to defend herself from innocent townsfolk, especially since it didn't seem that they would even give her a chance to redeem her race. "Thank you, Nock. I really do appreciate it."

***

Nock was only a little startled at the hug. She was really staring to get used to physical affection with Axelia. She felt like if it were anyone else she would tense up on the spot without ever relaxing. Nock rubbed Axelia's back in comfort. 

They both got ready for bed, after writing and sketching in their respective journals. They only shed their boots so they could leave quickly in the morning. A single bed had become the routine for them. Even at camp they huddled close to each other for comfort. And besides it was cheaper. 

Nock shamelessly hugged her arms around Axelia as they lay down to rest. It was almost like Axelia had taken the place of her pack. But she was so much more valuable than anything she had ever owned. 

As they both silently drifted off to sleep, there was a sudden banging on the door to their room. And then shouting, “We catch the dark knife ear anywhere in town tomorrow we’ll be sure to make an example outta her for her buddies!” Another called out, “Yeah! Run back to your caves where you belong!” There was laughter and then more banging on the door before they walked off. There seemed to have been at least four or five of them.

Nocks eyes flew open at the noise. She quickly got up and in between Axelia and the door, grabbing her sword on the process. Her breathing was quick as she waited for them to bust through the door. Once they left Nock slowly turned around to check on Axelia.

***

After the noise died down and the strangers left, Axelia saw Nock look back at her. The drow had stood up near the edge of the bed and was clutching her staff. She relaxed and leaned against her weapon once it seemed the threat had gone. She hadn't thought to stay alert during the night. They usually didn't have to when they stayed at an inn. The elf sat down, still gripping her staff, and looked to the floor. It was hard to move past people's judgements of drow, and she didn't blame them. She'd known firsthand how much terror those from the UnderDark brought. Axelia was grateful that Nock had been willing to fight and protect her, but she felt guilty that her being a dark elf had caused them to be in the situation.

"...Maybe we should find camp elsewhere. I do not wish to defend myself from these townsfolk. Their opinions are justified." She sighed. She was tired and could tell Nock was too, but it wouldn't be worth the risk to stay here.

***

Nock nodded solemnly, “Yeah we should go.” She quickly put on her boots and moved to the window, “Here, we can leave out the window so no one notices us.” Nock helped Axelia through and then let herself out. They were lucky they had gotten a room on the first floor. They hurried quietly to the edge of town and blended in with the woods. 

Once they were far away from the town Nock stopped and turned to Axelia, “I’m sorry... I’m sorry that happened. We should have traveled further and not stayed. I should have listened.”

***

Axelia reached for Nock's hand in comfort. "You have no need to apologize. I wanted to give this town the benefit of the doubt, but I do not hold it against them to react in such a way." She looked around the woods to make sure that they hadn't been followed. It was the middle of the night and the moon was hidden, humans wouldn't be able to see anything in such darkness. She moved closer to Nock, wanting to feel safe in her arms once again. "I suppose we will need to find somewhere else to sleep."

***

Nock clenched her jaw. She was upset at the townsfolk. She was upset at everyone who judged them first before knowing that they are so much more than their other racial counterparts. “They shouldn’t have harassed you,” Nock said, “People should have the good sense to not judge others so harshly because of how they look. They don’t know you, they don’t know how great you are. But they won’t ever take the time to learn,” Nock said bitterly.

She sighed, she was tired and now was not the time for ranting. They traveled in the woods some more, making some distance between them and the city. Up in a tree Nock spotted a hunting platform. It was high up off the ground and there were boards nailed to the tree trunk to make a ladder. There was enough room for one person to sit up there. 

“This should help us. I’ll go up first and then you can lay in my lap. I don’t mind sleeping up right, I’ve done it quite a few times.”

***

Axelia followed silently behind Nock as they continued walking. It was hard not to think about what the town could've gone through to be so hostile towards drow. Had they lost loved ones in battle? Or worse, had they been taken to the UnderDark as slaves? Axelia's memories of living there were fighting to be remembered, and she was almost too tired to fight them. 

Hearing Nock speak again brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see what her friend was talking about, and the fixture seemed like a decent place. It was as good as any at least, they couldn't afford to be picky. They got themselves up and onto the platform without any trouble. Thankfully it was high enough that they could both sleep and not have to stay quite as alert for the remainder of the night. It was a small comfort to rest against Nock. In a world that could be cruel, there was a solace that they both knew what life was like for the other. Waking up earlier as usual, Axelia watched as the sun eventually started to rise. She stayed lost in her thoughts until Nock woke up as well.

***

Nock woke up with the sun finding that she was still holding Axelia. It was strange, it seemed as though Axelia enjoyed being held as much as Nock liked holding her. She must have found comfort in the closeness that’s all. It was hard to find friends when the whole world had such harsh judgements. 

Nock stretched and yawned, she didn’t get as much sleep as she would have liked with the rude awakening at the inn. She looked to Axelia and gave her a smile, it was nice waking up to her. It felt right. “So, next town it is then?”

***

Watching as Nock woke up, Axelia smiled. Seeing her friend as she opened her eyes and greeted the morning light never got old. Especially now that it seemed that Nock wasn't plagued with as many nightmares lately. Even though the interruption in the night had been unpleasant, having Nock beside her made things easier.

"I suppose so." The two of them climbed down and readied themselves to begin traveling again. "Oh, Nock, I... I wanted to say that I appreciate your words from last night but..." Axelia paused soon after they started walking. "I am unsure of how much you know about drow. The people in this town may have lose loved ones in battle, or worse, taken into slavery. You are very kind to see past my race, but I do not blame others for being unable to do so." She looked to the ground as she spoke. Axelia didn't know much about the stigma that half-orcs carried, but she knew that Nock dealt with similar issues. Them being together like this certainly would make them find more trouble like they had in the previous night.

***

Nock paused a moment to think before speaking as they walked. "I can't say I know much to be honest... I don't know their practices or culture. I've only heard that they are evil. But half-orcs don't have a good rep either. My tri-" she cut herself off before she spoke again, "Half-orcs tend to live in roaming tribes, and if they see fit they will massacre anyone who stands in their way. If they don't kill you then, then you'll be used as labor for them." Nock swallowed thickly, "It's generally better if you don't make it that far." Nock paused for a moment, "Now people can usually see that I'm not from a tribe. But once they see my tusks they think that I'm just a big, dumb brute who wants to attack them." Nock looked to Axelia as they walked, "When I first saw you, you didn't radiate evil, maybe you seemed lost, but there was nothing bad about you. It doesn't take much for anyone to look past that first layer and see actual character."

***

Pushing past her own fears, Axelia reached out and held Nock's hand. She needed the comfort and knew that Nock was speaking the truth in how she felt about the elf. Part of Axelia wondered at how her friend knew so much about half-orc tribes if she had grown up in orphanages and on the streets, but she supposed that something had landed Nock into those situations first. "Thank you. I... I am sorry that you deal with such similar prejudices as well. You are so much more than what someone may think at first. And... I guess I might be too." Axelia's opinion about herself had improved throughout the decades, but the underlying memory that she was part of a noble UnderDark bloodline was still hard to take at times.

***

Nock was surprised that Axelia held her hand, but seeing that she was distraught and looking for comfort, Nocks face settled into a soft smile. She squeezed her hand and didn’t let go, “Yeah, you are.”


	17. Chapter 17

Together, they took the longer way around the town and found themselves back on the main road. It was a shame that they wouldn't get to rest in an inn until they reached the next city. Following the map, the closest city would be Triboar, which would hopefully only take a day or two to travel. 

An entire day was spent walking. They both seemed to want to put as much distance between them and Westbridge as possible. Occasionally they would pass by a traveling merchant or a wagon, but nothing particularly notable happened during the day. Soon after making camp and eating, Nock and Axelia laid down next to each other. They were getting more skilled at keeping watch, and being closer to each other during the night gave a slight sense of security. At least they both still managed to get the amount of sleep they each needed too. 

Having a small breakfast and putting the campfire out, Axelia and Nock continued on the nearby road. To the sides of them they noticed rising hills, while anything forward seemed to stay flat. There was a slight breeze across the plains, and the amount of plant life began to diminish. Checking the map proved that they were going the right direction though. From the looks of it, they could reach Triboar at the end of the day.

***

Nock and Axelia continued walking down the trail. It had started to get muddier, nothing too bad as long as they stayed to the trail, but still fairly noticeable. It was damp and dreary. Nock hadn’t ever been this far north and wondered how long the weather would stay this way. Lost in her own thoughts, she only snapped out of it when she felt Axelia tug on her coat.

***

"Nock, I hear something." Axelia pulled on her friend's coat to get her attention and they both paused. It seemed like sound from their environment was muffled by the marsh around them, but there was a slight noise. Was that, yelling? Axelia looked around, hoping to get a glance at whatever was shouting. It was quiet, but still sounded frantic. Stepping to the edge of the road, the elf scanned the surrounding bog. 

She stood still as she tried to see where the noise was coming from. There was a slight mist around them which made things difficult. Looking back towards the road, she finally saw the shape off to the side. It was a person! She gave a look back to Nock. "I think there is someone in trouble, we must hurry!"

***

“Axelia, be careful! We don’t know how solid the ground is here. It won’t do anyone good if we both get stuck as well.” Nock finally saw what Axelia was looking for and it looked like a figure stuck and slightly struggling in the bog. They were too far off the road, maybe a couple big steps away.

***

Axelia gave a quick nod to Nock, but continued forward. Facing the figure, she stood as far to the side of the road as she could. "Hello! My friend and I will do what we can to assist you!" She shouted. The figure seemed to notice the elf and stopped yelling, but waved in acknowledgment. As Nock caught back up with her, Axelia turned towards the half-orc. "I believe I can get to them. I am small and my steps are light, it should not be an issue. Do you mind holding these?" She held out her staff and bag.

***

Nock nodded and took Axelia's supplies. She put the bag on over her current one and held on to the staff. She watched Axelia nimbly move out into the bog grasses.

***

Walking as lightly as she could, Axelia hopped from each solid patch that she could find. Occasionally she would find herself sinking, but quickly leapt to the next spot before she was dragged in. It took a while just to even get to the person a few feet ahead of them. Standing before them, Axelia noticed that they were a heavier-set dwarven woman. She looked to have a large bag with her. She seemed unsure once she noticed that Axelia was a drow, but anything must've been better than staying in the marsh. The woman reached out as Axelia was trying to find the next foothold. The elf grabbed the outstretched hand. 

The motion had been too much in just the wrong direction, and Axelia felt her boot instantly slip into the mud. She pulled her foot, trying not to show any fear in front of the stranger. Glancing back at Nock, who thankfully wasn't too far away, she gave a pleading look. "Nock!" She yelled out to her friend. "I may have misjudged the difficulty of this!" Turning back to the stranger, the elf kept holding onto her hand. "We will get you out of this, do not worry."

***

“Okay okay um...” Nock thought of how she was going to help them. Damn, she wished she had a rope with her, neither of them seemed to have any left. She tightened her grip on Axelia's staff thinking. She couldn’t go out there. If Axelia was able to sink then Nock definitely would too. Wait- the staff! Nock reached out to Axelia with it, “Hold on to the staff and I’ll pull you both free,” she called out to them.

Axelia, still holding the dwarven woman’s hand, grabbed on to her staff. Thankfully the new leather gloves helped with her grip. Nock used all the strength she had to pull the both of them free. Slowly they were able to take steps until all three collapsed on the main road from exhaustion. 

***

After resting for a moment, they were all able to sit up on the road. The women thanked them as much as she could, though her voice had grown hoarse from yelling. She gave them both a couple gold pieces and gave a warning about the bog. It was a bit hard to understand her, but they got the feeling there was something unnatural about the marsh from the woman's words. 

After the dwarf removed what mud she could, she continued walking down the road. She kept her hands next to her face and her eyes down to control her field of vision. 

Watching the woman leave, Axelia looked back at Nock. "Thank you. I am blessed to have you by by side." She gave a smile to her friend. Noticing their surroundings though, Axelia's brows furrowed. "There is something strange about this place. The both of us need to be careful." She held out her hand to give them each and anchor on the road.

***

Nock happily took Axelia's hand. She wasn’t used to having friends but friends did this, right? They made sure each other was safe and content...right? Either way, Nock was happy. Nock knew she was getting feelings for Axelia but she didn’t want to ever mention them. She was happy enough being her friend. 

They walked further down the road for a while, the mist obscuring quite a bit of their vision. As long as they kept to the trail they were safe though. Nock kept an eye out around them just in case someone or something was out there. 

Then she heard a voice she hadn’t heard in years. It was a woman’s voice but she was older. Nock felt her hand go slack as she turned to look where the voice came from. There in the field, just a very short walk away, she saw her mother. She had grey in her hair now and she was dressed in traditional tribal clothing. Nock was stunned she couldn’t speak. 

“Come here my child. I have searched so many miles for you.” she said in a sweet, motherly tone. Nock was frozen. She didn’t move or say anything. “I am so sorry, my daughter. I have missed you all these years.” Nock took a step forward without realizing it, then another, then another. 

“Mother?” Nock managed to whisper.

***

Axelia had been looking across the marshes for any danger when she felt Nock's hand leave hers. Turning to see her friend, she noticed Nock's blue eyes glaze over and she stepped forward without the elf. Something was wrong. 

"Nock!" Axelia yelled, catching up and standing in front of her. She didn't seem to be acknowledged at all. Nock kept trying to walk forward, and Axelia's small frame could only keep her back for so long. She heard the whisper when Nock said it, but there was no one in around them though, just the swirling mist. "Nock! There is no one here!" The half-orc moved passed Axelia, even as the elf attempted to pull her back onto the road. Nock's foot immediately sank into the mud. Axelia desperately yelled and pulled on Nock's hand. Moving her staff forward and holding it against Nock's stomach, Axelia strained her muscles as much as she could to bring her companion back out of the mud. It hurt and part of her focus was kept on not falling in herself, but eventually Axelia pulled Nock back and the two of them fell backwards against the road. Leaning over the half-orc, Axelia grabbed Nock's face and hurriedly checked her eyes. "Nock? Nock are you there?" Tears had started forming in the drow's eyes for fear of what had happened to her friend.

***

Nock couldn’t see or hear Axelia when she first tired to stop her. She could see her mother getting closer and closer. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, she was too dazed. When her mother stopped, she towered over Nock like she had when Nock had been younger. Her look became grim and she grabbed Nock's face. Holding a dagger in the other hand, she inched her own face closer, “I should have killed you when I had the chance.” And brought down the knife. 

Nock closed her eyes, she screamed and writhed, bringing her arm up over her face. She held on to her cheek. When she glanced back up she found that she was on the ground. Axelia was on top of her and Nock was actually holding her hand on her face. Nock couldn’t stop shaking, that vision was worse than any nightmare she had ever had. 

“A-Axelia?” Nock said still breathing quickly. Tears were starting to fall down the sides of her face.

***

"Shh, shh it is alright." Axelia ran her hands through Nock's hair and wiped her tears away. "You are okay now. I have you." Out of impulse, Axelia kissed Nock's forehead and held her close. Whatever had happened had been immensely frightening. She was glad that she had managed to bring Nock back from whatever vision she'd been having. The mention of her mother fell into Axelia's interest, but she knew better than to bring it up now. If she ever could, to be honest. Regardless, the illusion itself had been unimportant, as long as Nock was safe. 

Axelia looked around at the surrounding mist and marsh. That must be it. There was some sort of enchantment placed on this area. Those with fae heritage were usually resistant to such things, but Axelia guessed that orcs didn't have the same luck. As Nock started to calm down, Axelia knew that they would need to figure out something for them both to get out of this place without any further issues.

***

Nock started to calm down when Axelia placed a kiss on her forehead, but she still couldn’t help but look around. She felt like she was still apart of that dream.  
“Where is she? Where is she?” Nock looked around still checking for blood on her cheek. Nock couldn’t stop flinching every now and then. She still felt the presence of her mother there.

***

"There was no one here, just you and me. She cannot hurt you here." Axelia continued running her fingers through Nock's hair and doing what she could to bring her friend back. She thought back to when they had faced the cave full of bandits and how Nock had said similar things to her. It seemed that they had even more in common than they thought. "There is an enchantment cast upon this place." She attempted to explain. "You are alright. I am right here with you." She gently moved Nock's hand away from the prominent scar on her face and traced it. "You are safe, Nock. I would not lie to you."

***

Nocks breathing slowed as she stared up at Axelia. Her scar still prickled unkindly but it faded when Axelia traced it.  
“She’s not? She wasn’t, she wasn’t here.” Nock relaxed on the muddy trail, her breathing finally took a normal pace as the majority of the panic left her. Nock started to realize where she was and just what happened to her. Nock slowly reached up for Axelia's hand and laced their fingers together.  
“Thank you. Thank you for keeping me safe.”

***

Axelia raised their entwined hands towards her own face, kissing Nock's hand as she did so. She gave a smile as it seemed that Nock had come back to her. "I am just glad that you are alright." She met Nock's blue gaze and they stayed like that for a moment. An incident like that pushed all thoughts of being shy about her feelings towards her friend away. She didn't think it was the time to confess them, but she wanted Nock to know how much she cared for her. Axelia brought Nock close and into a hug. 

After the moment passed, Axelia reached into her bag and pulled out the bandages she used to wrap her hands with. "I am resistant to charms or illusions, but we cannot guarantee the mist will not take hold of your senses again. I can be your guide, if you trust me."

***

Nocks heart felt warm when Axelia kissed her hand. It was such a simple gesture but it meant everything to her in that moment. Nock gave a soft smile and met her pale eyes. She felt comfortable, she felt at home with Axelia. Nock readily hugged her back. 

When Axelia mentioned covering her eyes Nock hesitated. Nock had never willingly let someone take away her senses, not even for more fun, private activities. She always lived on guard and ready to spring into action if she needed. But with Axelia it was different. She knew she was safe with her. Regaining her composure she nodded, “Okay, yeah,” she met Axelia's gaze, “I trust you.”

***

Axelia carefully wrapped the bandages to cover Nock's ears and eyes. Her actions were delicate, but precise. As soon as she felt that it was enough, she put both hands on Nock's arm and guided her forward. It was slow going, but thankfully the path was easy enough. She made sure to gently nudge her friend if there was a certain direction she needed to step. Gradually they made it out of the marsh without any further incident.

Once they were far enough from the mist, Axelia removed the bandages from Nock's head. Thankfully the sky was still cloudy so it wasn't as much of a shock when the half-orc's eyes were uncovered. Axelia smiled at her and gave her another hug. According to the map, they thankfully should be reaching the next town in another few hours of travel.

***

Nock sighed as she hugged Axelia. She was sticky and sweaty and muddy. She couldn’t wait till they got to down so she could finally take a bath and wash off her clothes. The gold they got should be enough to cover those costs for each of them. Axelia was pretty dirty too by the looks of it. 

“Aren't you a sight for sore eyes,” Nock smiled, “Ugh, I hope this new town has some sort of bathhouse.”

***

Axelia laughed and agreed at the statement. It certainly would be a nice sort of business to come across. Leaving the bog and its illusory mist behind, the two of them continued north towards the next city. 

It was about sundown as they arrived in Triboar. It wasn't quite as expansive as Waterdeep had been, but it could definitely rival the coastal city in a few years time. The two travelers admired the large market near the city gates, and the sheer number of people walking up and down the streets. There were many vendors selling food, weapons, clothes, and just about anything anyone would need. While they usually stuck out as newcomers in smaller towns, most people in Triboar didn't seem to give the two much thought as they went about their day. There were many humans, but also many elves and dwarves and other races Axelia didn't recognize. A drow and half-orc didn't bring nearly as much attention here.

After asking around and finding a quick meal, they were sent in the direction of an apparently high-esteemed bathhouse. Finding the building itself wasn't particularly difficult. It was fairly large and had intricate designs carved into its white stone walls. Obviously receiving customers was a fairly frequent occurance here. 

Walking in, there was an elven person behind the desk. Their fae features were subtle, so Axelia guessed them to have human heritage as well. The person smiled as the two walked in and greeted them. "Welcome to the Mystic Waters Bathhouse! It seems as though you have traveled to us through the Black Maw Bog," They said, pointing out the mud on both Nock and Axelia's clothes. Their voice was higher pitched, but soft and welcoming. "No worries though, as we have places for your clothes to be washed while you yourselves are taken care of." They stepped out from behind the counter and held their hands together. "I don't know what has been happening in that place lately, but it certainly seems to give us more customers! Oh, pardon me, I should inform you of our prices. It will be four gold pieces each for the full package, if that it alright with you lovely ladies."

***

Nock looked through her own coin purse and saw the only two gold pieces that the dwarven woman had given her earlier that day. Nock grimaced and looked over to Axelia. She wanted to ask for money but she was too proud to really say it. She scratched the side of her head, “Axelia, I ugh...”

***

Axelia placed a hand on Nock's arm. "Save your money, Nock. You have had a difficult day." She gave a kind smile to her friend. Walking over to the person, Axelia handed them the full eight gold. She wouldn't have much left after this, but it felt like the right thing to do. 

The person guided them farther into the building. There was a place to swap clothes with simple robes that were provided, and one's original attire could be tended to by other staff. Following the hallway, they were told more about how the business itself worked and the different areas inside. Apparently most of what caused the establishment to work properly was the team of magic users that controlled water and had created this place to help the general public. A person could pay extra and be given options for more amenities, including massages, meals, and places to sleep. For what Nock and Axelia had paid for, they would have access to any private bathing rooms, and well as the large, circular, public bath. Their guide explained that any clothing that needed to be washed would be tended to quickly, so it would all be ready whenever they should wish to leave. Giving a bow, they left the two women and returned to the front desk. 

Axelia couldn't help but glance at Nock. The robes they were given concealed enough of a person's body, but it was still amusing to the small elf. She tried not to show her feelings though, she figured that Nock may be self-concious about the many scars that lined her skin. She took one the half-orc's hands in hers. "Where would you like to go?"


	18. Chapter 18

“I um,” Nock blushed, “I’d rather go to one of the private rooms.” The prospect of taking a bath alone with Axelia made her blush. She had gotten more comfortable at times that they both had to have their shirts off, but this was different. And as much as she liked how welcoming the person leading them around was, Nock still didn’t feel comfortable going to a public area. Especially not when she could choose a private one instead.

Nock looked at the robes they were given. For Axelia it would do just fine, but for Nock it was a bit short and would maybe reach her mid thigh. She supposed not too many larger women came by this place. 

Standing in the changing area, Nock quickly disrobed and put on the short robe that was offered. She folded her clothes nicely despite knowing they were going to be messed with soon. It gave her something to do and fidget with so she didn’t look at Axelia. She still couldn’t help but steal glances, seeing her lithe form. She had her fare share of small scars but nothing like what Nock had. Nock couldn’t help but blush even more at the sight.

***

Axelia shrugged and began disrobing as well. Her feelings for Nock aside, nudity hadn't been much of an issue for the elf since living in the Moonwood. Intimate relations were one thing, but simply being partially or fully undressed around others was fairly common. The caring goddess they worshipped was often described as only having her long silver hair to cover herself after all. Axelia thought to herself how different elven cultures could be in comparison to the rest of the world. 

Axelia did her best not to let her gaze linger on Nock. It was difficult, for she couldn't deny the attractions she had, but she wanted to give Nock her space. Her friend in particular had had a challenging day, Axelia wanted them both to be able to relax and enjoy themselves. They each placed their weapons and bags in a separate storage area and headed towards one of the private rooms.

***

Nock moved to one of the rooms after making sure Axelia was following. Walking up to the edge of the pool, she was a little trepidatious. She didn’t want Axelia to see her completely, but her need to be clean outweighed it. So she shed her robe quickly and stepped into the pool. She soon forgot about her nervousness for a moment when she felt the warm water on her skin. Oh how she had missed it. It had been so long since she had had a proper bath. She quickly brushed off any large pieces of dirt and sat back with a happy sigh and relaxed. 

She was surprised she could relax so readily, especially after the incident that had happened earlier today. Normally after a flashback or nightmare she was shaken up for a couple days. That’s why she turned to drink, so she didn’t have to think about it, so she wouldn’t remember the nightmares. It was easier that way. But with Axelia, with her calming, non-judgmental presence, Nock was able to recover quicker.

***

As much as she wanted to glance over and appreciate seeing more of Nock than usual, Axelia looked around to give her friend a little bit of privacy. It was a decently sized room, and the pool itself could probably fit about 5 to 6 people comfortably. After she heard Nock enter the water, the elf turned and moved closer to the pool. Setting her own robe aside, she stepped into the water as well. 

There was a smile on Axelia's face as she watched Nock's muscles relax. Her friend didn't often let her guard down, so it was nice to see her taking a moment for herself. The drow leaned her head against the side of the pool and closed her eyes. She always missed the times she could spend in water. Something about it always felt right, and it was usually when she was most comfortable. The fatigue from not getting much rest and the trials of the day started to catch up to her as she felt herself relax. At least they didn't have any specific plans after this, and should definitely have an easier time finding somewhere to stay. 

Axelia opened her eyes before she accidentally fell into meditation, and found Nock again with her gaze. Her eyes followed Nock's physique until the water blurred what was underneath. "Goddess, she is wonderful..." she thought to herself. Noticing that Nock's eyes had closed for a brief moment, Axelia playfully pushed the tiniest splash of water towards her friend and smiled. 

***

Nocks eyes peaked open to the side, smirking at Axelia. She didn’t jump or flinch like she normally would have, she was actually relaxed and wasn’t in a fight or flight mode. Instead she brushed her hand against the water and splashed some more at Axelia. It was a childish game but Nock was in love with it.

***

Waking herself up and laughing at being splashed back, Axelia couldn't stop smiling. After flicking a bit more water towards Nock and having it returned once more, she sighed happily. "I have not had many friends, and certainly none like you."

She wanted to say more. To truly confess how she felt towards her friend. But, what if Nock didn't feel the same way? Sure, she enjoyed the company of women, but that didn't mean those attractions necessarily included Axelia. It was getting increasingly difficult for the drow not to act on her impulses though. Trying to push the thoughts to the back of her mind, she moved her hand in and out of the water, focusing on how it felt.

***

Nock feeling certainly more relaxed after they splashed water and laughed. She watched Axelia grow more concentrated as she moved her hand out of the water, “What are you doing?” Nock asked.

***

Axelia looked up, though her hand still moved slightly. "Oh, I... I was just focusing on the sensation of the water. Our guide mentioned that they have magic users here who can control the element itself. What a wonderful ability that could be..." She motioned her fingers to attempt to move the water, but nothing in the pool changed. Her expression was focused, but softened when she looked back at Nock. "Have I ever mentioned that I lived on a ship for a brief time?"

***

“No you haven’t,” Nock said inquisitively, “Did you ever make it to Waterdeep before? It would be funny if we had met before that first mission together.” Nock smiled.

***

Axelia softly laughed, "Well, I was a young child at the time, so this would have been roughly 150 years ago? I believe that was well before your time." She flashed a teasing smile at Nock. Thinking about their predicted lifespans for the future was unpleasant, but bringing up the fact that she was technically much older than Nock could be amusing at times. Axelia leaned back against the walls of the pool, feeling the warm water slowly move against her skin.

"Only a few seasons passed when I was there, but I was the most free I had ever felt. Perhaps the connection between the tides and the moon are to blame?"

***

"Oh haha, yeah I guess that was a bit before my time! You know you'd be pretty old by orc standards!" Nock smiled slyly and splashed a bit of water her way. It was hard to think about how much longer Axelia will live without her. But she had this time with her now and she would rather spend it laughing. 

***

Axelia splashed back, "I am not old enough that I cannot hold my own against you," she teased. 

"It was nice, though. Living on the ship, I mean. I had a... a dear friend back then. I feel like the two of you would have gotten along."

***

Nock cocked her head to the side a little bit, “Oh really?” She moved on arm on the lip of the pool and turned to face Axelia more. She really liked hearing Axelia tell her story. “What were they like?”

***

Axelia continued to absent-mindedly move her hand through the water. She hadn't often talked about that year of her life. She wanted Nock to know more about her though. Anything before that point was still difficult to bring up, but life from the ship and onward was when she really started to become who she was now. She wanted to keep the conversation on her own past as well. The elf knew that Nock's life had been full of pain, and she didn't want to bring up unpleasant memories. Especially from what had happened earlier in the marsh.

"He was a sea captain," she smiled as she thought of her dear friend, "He was stern, and took his position seriously. It is necessary when you are responsible for the safety of others as well as your own. But he was kind and always lived to do good in a world that has consistently been unwelcome to drow." Axelia looked up at Nock. "He has similar eyes to you. Not quite in color, but how they still shine in a world that can be so cruel..." She found herself lost in Nock's deep blue eyes and her surrounding features. Her dark hair, her strong jawline, the prominent scar on the side of her face. As different as they each looked, Axelia was more and more drawn to the half-orc with every time she looked at her.

***

Nock glanced down and blushed, she wasn’t used to being complimented in such ways. It felt odd to be compared with someone she knew Axelia held in a high standing. She didn’t know if or when that had ever happened. She never thought her eyes had ever had a shine to them, maybe with a drunken glaze but... maybe there was truth to what Axelia was saying. Her life had been better this past week and a half. Her life had been better when she had someone to be better for. Someone who actually gave her a chance. 

Nock looked up and saw Axelia gazing at her. Gods, how she could kiss her. She wanted to run her fingers through that soft silver hair again. Relatively they hadn’t been together for long. But spending every hour together for over a week can make that time span stretch out. Nock smirked, “Don’t drool into the bath water dear.”

***

Nock's comment brought Axelia out of her focus. With a smile and a following laugh, the elf moved her fingers in attempt to flick more water towards her friend. It hadn't meant to be as big of a splash as before, just a few droplets sent Nock's way. But the water moved as though more force had been thrown into it. Not enough to where it was violent or would be upsetting to the half-orc, but definitely a bigger splash than just grazing the surface of the pool would make. Axelia gave a look of confusion from her hand and towards Nock.

***

Nock was surprised at the amount of water that Axelia splashed. That shouldn’t have happened, should it? Nock glanced from Axelia to the water back to Axelia again. “What just- did you do that?” Nock asked perplexed.

***

"I... I am not sure?" Axelia was genuinely confused and somewhat worried. Sure, she had the ability for simple magic from being a drow, but nothing that ever involved water. Plus it felt different from the few times she had even used her magic. Suddenly she felt self-conscious. Anything involving mystical abilities reminded her of her mother and how terrifying her powers were. "Perhaps I still just do not know my own strength?" She unconvincingly faked a laugh that trailed off. She quickly rinsed her hair and finished bathing. "I believe I am ready to leave, but you are welcome to stay if you would like." She hurriedly stated. She couldn't get herself to look at Nock. Suddenly things felt off and being in water didn't feel nearly as comforting as it usually did.

***

Nock reached out to grab Axelia's hand, it was her turn to be comforting for her. She didn’t know what made her feel so uneasy all of a sudden, but Nock certainly noticed it. “Magic users control these waters, so magic flows through the water. It was probably some energy that escaped.” Nock said with a caring expression, hoping to ease Axelia's nerves. She really had no idea how magic worked and hoped that she sounded convincing enough to help her. She gave her a hand a little reassuring squeeze.

***

"I... You are probably right." Axelia sighed, but appreciated the comfort and the feeling of Nock's hand. She was thankful to have someone who really cared about her and knew when she wasn't acting quite like herself. "Thank you, Nock." She gave a small squeeze back to her friend's hand. "I think I would like to at least be out of the water though." She was tired from the day's trials, and the anxiety from whatever that had just happened certainly wasn't helping.

***

Nock nodded, “Yeah, finding a place to stay the night would be nice too.” She got out of the water with Axelia. She hadn’t noticed her nudity while she was in the water. But now with the cold air on her skin, it was all too apparent. She tried not to blush as she looked for a towel to wrap herself in and to dry off. She handed Axelia a towel as well. She tried not to stare but saw the Axelia washing bashful at all about being nude. Nock started to re-evaluate what she first thought of monasteries, didn’t they not like that sort of thing? 

They made their way back to the changing room and found their now clean clothes where they had left them. As Nock dried her long hair, she let out a happy sigh upon seeing her cleaned coat.

***

Axelia didnt speak much as they made their way out of the room and back to where their clothes were. Sure she had mentioned that controlling water would be an interesting power to have, but perhaps she spoke her mind too freely. The truth being told, magic unnerved her, especially something that could come so randomly like that. Maybe Nock was right and it was just an after affect of the water here? The few abilities she had mostly played with the spectrum of light, never anything physical.

She was still lost in thought as she dressed herself. She noticed Nock glance over to her a few times but wasn't sure what to make of it. She was too distracted to fully appreciate having her friend's attention in stolen glances. 

They made their way out of the building and back into the streets of the city. The sun had mostly set at this point, and there was a slight chill in the air. They'd been traveling north from when they first set out from Waterdeep, and the weather reminded Axelia of her home in the Moonwood.

***

Nock noticed Axelia's unease as they dressed. Nock knew the water incident was bothering her but she didn’t know what to do. As they set off to find a place to rest at Nock noticed that she was still withdrawn. In an attempt to comfort her, Nock gently put an arm around Axelia's shoulder as they walked. It was a bit chilly and she figured she could give her some warmth. Her blood ran a little bit hotter anyway from her families heritage to fend off against winters in the tribe.

***

Nock's arm around her shoulder brought Axelia out of her head. Looking up, she saw Nock give a concerned but kind smile. The elf returned a slight grin and leaned into Nock as they walked. She was grateful to have someone like Nock who could bring her out of her thoughts. It had always been a bad habit of hers, and had often gotten in the way of making friendships before. Nock was different though. Even when things didn't feel quite right, Axelia could look to find her companion and found herself not wanting to focus on anything else. She also appreciated the warmth that Nock gave off as they continued down the street.

After a short time spent walking, they noticed a large three-story building that labeled itself as an inn. Inside was kept fairly warm, and the tavern on the ground floor was lively and full of customers. There was a few people playing instruments on a slightly raised platform in the corner, and servers walking around to each table. The other side of the ground floor was a front desk, a small common area, and stairs that presumably led to the inn rooms.


	19. Chapter 19

Nock and Axelia made their way to the front desk. They didn’t have that much gold at all between them so they got a small cramped room and the second floor. It was essentially just a bed, but it would do for the both of them. They got their key and made their way to a seat so they could have dinner. 

Nock was getting a little bit more comfortable with being around alcohol in open spaces. As long as she looked up at Axelia every now and then, her need to drink was driven away. They shed some silver for a meal for the both of them and happily ate together. It was a nice meal, probably one of the reasons why there were so many patrons. 

Sitting at a table behind Nock was a couple of men, drunk and grumbling to themselves. One man said loud, “That mist from the bog is ruining this town! People don’t wanna come ‘ere if they are scared away!” He snorted, “You know I’d pay 40 gold to anyone who can get rid of that damn mist!”

Nock glanced over to Axelia and saw that she heard it too. It was a dangerous task but they needed to gold. They were familiar with it anyway so that gave them an advantage. Nock spun around in her chair and spoke up to the man.

“If I can get a note on that payment, me and my friend will gladly see to that mist. We encountered it on our way in, we know what you're talking about.” 

The man turned away from his companion and looked at Nock. He raised an eyebrow, eyeing Nock up and down, “Well you look like you can give a good beating. Sure! Sure!” The man turned to his satchel and brought out a pencil and paper and started to write, “I, Jack Delaney, of the council of Triboar, offer 40 gold to whomever can yadda yadda whatever mist. Yeah here you go.” He finished with signing his name. Nock looked over the note, it was sloppy handwriting but the signature looked valid enough. Nock passed it over to Axelia with her eyebrows raised as if saying "Did that really happen?"

***

Axelia watched with a confused smile as the scene played out. Was this really happening? It was true that there had obviously been something causing trouble in the bog, and they did in fact need the coin. Axelia looked over the paper as Nock brought it back to her, and it seemed as legitimate as they could probably ask for from an intoxicated person. 

"Well... I suppose we have a task for the next day?" The elf asked with a grin. This was such an unexpected instance, but she definitely wasn't going to complain. Axelia reached to hold Nock's hand in comfort. "I am aware we need the funds, but will you be alright to go back there?"

***

Nock looked down at their hands touching. She held hands with Axelia so often it seemed. She had never held hands with anyone before now. Nock thought of what happened earlier in the day. A shiver ran up her spine and she held on to Axelia's hand tighter. She knew that if she saw another vision of her mother again she would get through it with Axelias help. 

Nock looked up and met Axelia's pale eyes and nodded, “I’ll be alright with you there.” She paused, “Do you know where to start? It might be a ghost but I’m not sure. It may be some sort of spell. What do you think we should do?” 

***

Axelia thought for a moment. "I have not experienced something like this myself before now..." She trailed off as she thought. This would be something that Cael or the Elders of the Moonwood would probably have more experience with. "Perhaps we should ask around town? Maybe there is something similar to the Academy in Waterdeep here that may have more information? If it were a spirit, a temple may be of assistance as well." She had been looking around as she thought of their options, but glanced back to Nock after she spoke. Her friend seemed more confident to return to the bog, but Axelia still worried about her. Her being shaken by the earlier interaction in the bathhouse still affected Axelia's thoughts as well.

***

Nock nodded her head silently. “Then we should go find a library tomorrow and do some research.” She let out a small laugh, “I don’t think I’ve ever done anything like this before. This will be a first. I’ll let you take the lead on it.”

***

Axelia gave a smile to her friend. "I often frequented the small library at home. Surely we will be able to find some sort of information. Being as prepared as we can be would certainly not hurt." 

The two of them finished their meal and headed to their room. It was very small, but accurate to the amount of money they'd spent for it. A night was spent without any hassle. They'd both needed the rest, and welcomed not having to keep watch or be staying in an unfriendly town. While the room itself wasnt very big, the bed was surprisingly comfortable and they both felt well-rested when the sun arose. Gathering their things and setting off while the day was still young, they left the hotel in search of a library or academy of sorts.

***

They both made their way around town and managed to find a library. Upon entering the receptionist was fairly friendly. He seemed bored and as if he didn’t want to be there. 

“Uh, we are looking for books on spirits?” Nock asked hesitantly. 

The guy looked up from whatever he was doodling on the desk, “Yeah it’s in the back,” he thought for a second, “left corner. Just follow this wall and you’ll reach it.” He pointed to the left wall with his pencil. 

Nock nodded, “Thanks.” And she looked to Axelia before they made their way to the section. There were so many books. Nock had never been in a library before. She looked at the paranormal section and was instantly intimidated. Where was she even going to start? Nock looked to Axelia and saw that she was already starting to delve into the research, pulling out a couple of books already that she thought would be useful.

***

The library back home that Axelia had been used to hadn't been nearly as large, but the elf still knew how to navigate the sections well enough. Thankfully this one was a lot more structured in the books it contained. She thought to herself of what they already knew of the situation in the bog. Mist that caused illusions? Or at least concealed them? Axelia grabbed whatever books that might have any information and began going through them. 

Her mind occasionally drifted back to what happened with the water yesterday, but she did her best to ignore the thoughts. It must've just been a fluke after all. Plus she was determined to find a way to defeat this mysterious threat without depending on the small magic ability she carried. Axelia looked over to Nock, who didn't seem quite as comfortable here. Her companion didn't seem aware that drow could innately perform simple light magic, and Axelia intended to keep it that way. 

Focusing back on the book she currently held, she found a passage that mentioned spirits causing hallucinations. She followed the text, hoping to find something that would help Nock from being charmed again. It seemed that certain spirits could access the memories and senses of those without elf blood, and convince them of false images and sounds. Unfortunately it didn't seem to say much in terms of resisting the magic aside from simply "avoid such creatures". 

The drow finished the book and sighed. "I am afraid I am not having much success." She looked towards Nock as she spoke, "How are you faring?"

***

Nock looked up from her own book that she had randomly picked off of the shelf. She had never done research before and the jargon in the book was tough to read. She glanced back down at the book she had been reading. She wasn't too great at skimming so she was only was able to get through a part of one book. 

"Ugh, not so well, unless you need to know more about.... plants in bogs." She held up the book she was reading- it seemed to be focused on the ecosystems of bogs and their wildlife. She sighed as she put down the book, "Axelia, I'm really not good at this sort of thing. What have you found?"

***

Axelia gave a soft laugh and smiled at her friend. It was admirable that Nock was trying, even though she seemed very out of her comfort zone. Glancing back at the closed book she had in her lap, she thought for a moment before replying. 

"Well, it does not seem many have faced such threats and shared information on how to defeat them. Most of what I have found simply says to use caution and avoid such situations." She looked around at the other books they had collected around them. There was still a good amount that they had yet to read through. 

"I can tell that this is not something you are quite as used to. What if you completed field research while I continue here? Maybe there have been any other eyewitnesses that have escaped the bog as well." She noticed Nock give her a slight look. "Do not misunderstand. I always appreciate your company, but playing to each of our strengths may be a better idea."

***

Nock was hesitant in her reply. She had been with Axelia nearly every moment for a while now. The thought of being separated didn't seem right to her. But Axelia was right, they needed to play to their strengths.

"Field research," Nock nodded, "Okay, I can do that." She pushed out her chair and got up. She was glad to finally get away from the boring book. "Don't have too much fun without me," she smiled at Axelia as she started to leave.

Once she was outside, Nock didn't know where to start. It was a fairly nice town, not too many people had given them odd stares when they had walked into town yesterday. She decided to try taverns and the outside market. Some people brushed her off as though she were crazy, but there were a few that knew what she was talking about. An older man, who ran an alchemist stall at the market, spoke to her. 

"Ah that hag! I always knew she would come back! When I was your age, an old vile woman died in that bog. And now she's back!! Something must have disturbed her..." he said with a hushed tone. Then with the same excited voice as before, "You're going to do something about this, yes? Yes?"

Nock took him in with raised eyebrows and then composed herself, "Uh, yeah. I- I have a partner who's helping me."

"Good. Good! Is she fae?" he asked quizitively inching nearer to Nock's face. Nock silently thanked that she was taller than most. 

"Yes?"

"Good! Fae people can't be charmed in such ways you know." he looked under the stall table and rummaged through some things before bringing out a small pouch. "Silver Powder! Toss some in the spirits way and you'll be able to see that hag. And it'll hurt her too," he gave a wink, "Those wretched things don't like silver too much."

"I- Thank you, but I couldn't possibly pay for this-"

He cut her off, "Nonononono, my treat! That vile woman was a menace to everyone while she lived, I'll not have her be one in the afterlife as well." He shoved the pouch of powdered silver in Nock's hands. "Now shoo! I know you don't have money and that's was all of my story."

Nock stammered but was unable to say anything. She wasn't expecting anyone to be so helpful and so rude at the same time. As she walked away, she opened up the pouch and sure enough there was silver dust in it. She smiled to herself and made her way back to the library, wondering how Axelia's own researching had been going.

***

Axelia watched Nock as she left. They'd been together so often lately that it felt wrong to see her friend walk away, but she knew that this idea would probably yield more results. 

Turning towards the stack of books that remained in front of her, she continued her research. Any useful information seemed very few and far between sadly. The drow found herself searching every page for anything that might help them on their mission. Some books were made up of stories and myths, while others related more to what Nock had previously looked at and simply described marshes in general. The pile of writings that she'd assumed would be helpful began to dwindle without much success. 

Closing the most recent book she had gone through, Axelia got up and went through the section of the library again. Maybe she had missed something? She thought back to when she could spend multiple seasons going over each book the small library back home held. This job from the councilman couldn't wait that long, and she assumed that Nock wouldn't care to spend that much time either. So much had happened since they'd started traveling together, and Axelia still wasn't quite used to doing so much in a day. Being in a still building with only books as company reminded the elf of her days in the Moonwood and how time seemed to move so differently in fae societies. 

Glancing up in attempt to see the taller shelves, a small book with grey bindings caught her attention. It seemed older than the other books around it, but something about it seemed important. Axelia stood on her toes but still wasn't tall enough to reach it. Silently wishing Nock was with her, she returned with a chair and had enough height to reach her target. Delicately, she held the small book and read through its contents.

Surprisingly, it offered knowledge of exactly what she had been looking for. It was a first-person account from centuries ago that chronicled a similar situation. The only downside was that some of the words were so faded that they were too difficult to read. Doing her best to piece things together, Axelia gathered that if it was in fact a spirit they were dealing with, the illusions could be balanced with magic that twisted the spectrum of light. The false images would remain, but the ghost itself could be illumated so that charmed persons could at least see the real threat. 

Axelia wasn't sure how to feel about this information. Was this really the only way they could fight this spirit? Still standing on the chair and holding the book, she looked at one if her hands. It had been at least a century since she'd used any if the spells she knew. Could she still even do them? As much as she wanted to keep that part of herself a secret, Nock wouldn't be able to even enter the bog without being charmed again. This could at least help Nock see past whatever visions were placed on her...

Placing the book back on its shelf, she turned around and sat on the chair where it still remained. Axelia glanced around, admittedly thankful that Nock hadn't returned yet. She continued to stare at her small, grey hands and focused. Her eyes widened when she saw tiny sparks of a faded purple light flow from her fingers. They weren't of fire, nor would it be enough to do much at all at this amount, but the power was still there. As she returned the chair and the other books they had previously gathered, she remained in thought. Hopefully Nock found something else they could use, or at least another option.

***

Nock made her way through the library and to the spot she had previously been. She saw Axelia sitting there with a look she couldn’t place and she was fidgeting with her fingers. Even more books surrounded her, so maybe she had found something? Nock caught Axelia's eye and gave her a wide grin holding up the pouch. Axelia stopped fidgeting and raised an eyebrow. Nock was surprised how readily she smiled nowadays. It was nice. Nock sat down at the table across from Axelia and moved some books so the table was clear between them. She sat down the pouch in front of Axelia. “It’s a ghost!” Nock smiled pleased at her discovery, “Used to be an old lady who tormented some people in this town and now she haunts the bog. That there will help us see her! What did you find out?”

***

Axelia looked up from her hands as she noticed Nock approach. She gave her friend a slight smile as Nock sat down, and looked at the pouch with curiosity. "I am glad to hear that we were on the right track then! Tragically, I did not find much other information... I suppose the question is if we are able to get close enough to throw this at her? Do you think it will cause harm as well, or just visibility?" She still seemed a little distracted, but was glad to see Nock and that she had found success.

***

Nock slightly cocked her head to the side, noticing that Axelia still seemed a little distracted. But she summed it up to her not finding anything in the dozens of books she had. 

“The man said it would hurt a bit. Spirits don’t like silver for some reason, he never explained why. I think if we took some of the powder and tried to ingrain it into your gloves that would make the hits harder!” Nock said excitedly coming up with a new idea. “What do you think? Maybe it would be better to try and put it your wrappings? Would that stay longer?”

***

Axelia opened the pouch and lightly touched the powder as she thought. "We certainly could try that. I feel as though my gloves should work well enough. Perhaps we could add it to your arrows and sword as well? It seems like there should be more than enough here for us to try various options." Axelia did her best to match Nock's excitement even though her mind was still busy. With all her recent thoughts about magic, and her being unfamiliar with the threat, she worried for herself and especially for Nock. Yesterday had been terrifying and if they returned to face the for head-on, could they really succeed?

***

Nock nodded “Okay we can try that,” Nock thought for a moment, “There is still the illusion that’s there. You can’t be affected by it, but what if I go under again?” Nock thought of the vision that happened before and shivered. It was worse than any dream she had but she was glad she had Axelia to pull her out of it. “Do I go in blindfolded? Haha! Am I just there for support? I’ll cheer you on if that’s what it takes.”

***

Axelia looked up to face her friend and laughed softly. "As much as I would appreciate the verbal support, fighting alongside you is definitely preferred." She said with a smile before her eyes narrowed with concern and she reached out to touch Nock's arm. "This may be difficult. I will help you break from the illusions again should we need to flee." As worried as Axelia felt, she wanted to believe that the two of them could handle whatever they faced. She felt stronger and more confident when Nock was beside her. 

The elf stood up from the table and began putting the books back where they belonged (with Nock's help to reach the higher shelves). After gathering their things, the two of them headed out to apply the silver powder to their clothes and weapons. 

***

Nock and Axelia left the library and made their way to the outskirts of town. They both knew they didn’t have enough money to stay another night. While setting up camp far enough away from the town, Nock set off to find some sort of sticky sap to help coat her arrows in silver. The night was quiet save for the sounds of the city. Nock and Axelia sat comfortably with each other before Nock went to sleep. There wasn’t too much to say. They both were anxious about, mainly for each other’s safety, but neither of them wanted to show it. The next morning they set off down the trail going further into the bog.


End file.
